Memory and Mishaps
by EdwardXBella1896
Summary: When tragedy throttles the immunity of a vampire, Edward loses his memory. Can Bella set aside her feelings and help him remember? Or will she succumb to the thought that he's better off without knowing her.
1. Midnight Calls

**AN: Okay, so since I've been travelling I couldn't really complete my previous story.**

 **But I had this one particular story that I couldn't get out of my head.**

 **It's a super short story, around 10-12 chapters.**

 **So I do hope this keeps you company while I finish Heart Over Hatred.**

 **I'm so sorry for the delay, it's been a wild summer.**

 **I've been all over the place.**

 **Anywhoo, this one is for all those angst lovers out there.**

 **PLEASE DROP A REVIEW.**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

 **Bella POV**

I woke up startled to my phone ringing, in the middle of the night, hidden somewhere under the covers. I muffled around to find the device that interrupted a rare night of sleep.

I finally recovered the machine that's taking over our lives underneath a heap of throw pillows my mom insisted I needed, I had forgotten to throw them down before sleeping. I groaned as the phone went silent.

So much for the struggle. I unlocked it to reveal an unknown number, even better.

Strangers ruining my sleep patterns was exactly what I was looking for. I shuffled the covers around and lay my head back

onto the pillow. I stared at the screen for a good two minutes hoping whoever wanted to disturb me, would try their luck again.

I waited eventually feeling my eyelids droop. But I was awaken again as the phone fell flat against my forehead and started buzzing. I frowned and turned to my side finally picking up the call.

"Hello?" I said in a tone that I hoped sounded annoyed.

"Bella? It's Alice! Bella are you home?" I heard a high pitched frantic voice of my best friend who I thought was long gone by now.

I shot out of bed and ran to my window. Part of me hoping I would see her standing outside.

"Alice? Hi, I..I'm fine I didn't-" I had absolutely nothing to say to her. My throat constricted and my heart beat rose at the idea that she was closer than I anticipated.

And that he was close too.

"Bella? We need your help"

"M-My help? With what?" I asked confused.

I wasn't sure what she was asking of, but when I finally let myself wrap around the thought that this was really Alice, my heart clenched when I let my mind embrace his name.

 _Edward_.

I froze.

"Bella! Bella?" I hear Alice's voice yelping almost from the other side. I didn't notice the phone was now an arm extended away from my ear. I slowly brought the phone back to hearing range and whispered into the line.

"I'm here, what happened?" I asked fearing the worst.

"Bella, It's Edward. He..had an accident. I can't explain much right now, because it's quite impossible this even happened" She said and I could hear the panic in her voice.

I could feel my knees giving up on me so I kneeled down near the window sill and encouraged Alice to continue.

"He's in the hospital now, and Carlisle's here and everyone else is coming here in the morning. But Carlisle said he's critical and I don't understand how I didn't see it coming.." Alice raced with her sentences and I had to listen hard to grasp as much as she was giving.

"Alice I can't understand, can you please tell me what exactly happened?" I was surprised at how calm my voice sounded.

"Bella, he might not make it"

At that point I heard two loud cracks. One came from a torn sister's voice and the other came from a broken heart that was now completely shattered.

I heaved in a breath and tried to control the shaking feeling inside of me. I couldn't say anything, I couldn't think.

"Bella? Please come here Bella! We need you" I heard her say and if vampires could cry, it would've sounded exactly like Alice's voice.

"Which hospital?" I answered quietly, barely getting a voice through my whisper.

"Emmett's coming to get you, pack a bag" she said then hung up the phone.

I let my phone slip from my fingers and completely surrendered my body to the floor. The shaking had become erratic and I was gasping for air.

I fisted my hands and closed them around my body and supplied myself a little comfort.

I finally caught hold of my breathing and got off the floor. I grabbed a duffel bag from the closet and threw in some clothes blindly. I walked out to get my toothbrush and a towel just in case. I was being quite thorough knowing it would distract my train of thoughts.

I walked back in and fumbled with some old books I thought would help me stay at ease. I dropped them into the bag and then yanked my charger off the wall and popped that into the bag as well. I was wearing sweatpants and a tank top so I rummaged quickly through my closet and found a warm hoodie that would suffice. I let my hair flow down my shoulders in it's ritualistic messy mane look and I threw on

the hoodie before zipping up the bag.

I put on a pair of slippers, the utmost comfortable pair for everything.

It was a good thing Charlie wasn't home, he had an assignment in Seattle and had to fly there for the whole week.

It gave me some much deserved time to myself, and there was nothing more I relished than that.

I sat by the window and waited with the phone in my hand. Any time now, I'd get a call.

And, it buzzed.

"Hello?" I said.

"Be Bear, I'm downstairs. Should I worry about Charlie?" I heard Emmett's voice on the other line. I couldn't help the small smile that fell on my lips when he remembered my ridiculous nickname.

"He's out of town for the week, I'll be down in a minute" I said then hurried down the stairs making sure I locked up well.

I grabbed my car keys along with the house keys and left a note for Charlie in the worst case scenario.

 _Staying at Angela's for the week, It got boring around here by myself._

 _Call me when your back._

 _Love,_

 _Bella_

It was the best I could come up with. I bolted out the door and locked up. I heard the rumbling of the monster truck engine and instantly feared the neighbors would make an issue in the morning.

I turned my heel and walked towards the heavily tinted car. I opened the door and was welcomed by a warm vanilla scent, I saw Emmett's silhouette and could recognize his beaming smile.

I threw in the duffel bag at the bottom of the seat and pulled myself up and into the car.

Only Emmett could really use the car for it's actual worth.

I shut the door and buckled in while Emmett roared the monster truck to life and headed out of my driveway.

"Be Bear, how are you?" He asked as soon as we hit the highway.

I looked at him and he flashed me a grin.

"I've been okay, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm great as per usual. But I did miss my baby sister all this while. It's good to see you again" He said and I was already smiling.

"Touché" I said then looked out the window.

I didn't want to bring it up, but before the silence took over Emmett started

"Alice asked me to tell you what happened, are you okay with that?" He asked and turned up the heat in the car.

I nodded in the darkness and replied with a simple "Hmm"

"He was driving, his usual speed. Didn't see the big truck coming, took a total of mere seconds and the car flipped thrice. He got

strapped in too tight and he didn't break out. Alice didn't see, she has no idea how it happened and she's pretty upset about it.

Carlisle's working on him right now, and Esme's in a fit of unshed tears." Emmett sighed. I flinched.

"Rosalie and Jasper?" I asked not wanting to talk about him just yet.

"They fly in tomorrow. They took a small walk down memory lane of their families old stuff in their hometown." Emmett said taking a swift turn sending me crunched up to the door. I groaned.

"Oh come on Be Bear, this is normal driving. Edward's the racer in this family" He said. And I shut my eyes.

I really didn't want to talk about him yet.

Silence finally fell as we drove down the highway. The street lights were dimly lit and the traffic was scarce. I took a peek at the time, it read just a few minutes over 2 am.

The ambience of the car had attained a comfortable temperature to sleep in. So I risked the question to Emmett.

"How long till we get there?"

He extended one arm to the back of the seat and handed me a blanket. I looked at him questioningly.

"Alice said you were definitely going to need it. An hour Be Bear, get some rest"

I smiled warmly and took the blanket. I wrapped it around myself and settled further into the comfort of the large seat.

In an hour, I would see him, and hoped he would be happy to see me too. But keeping that ounce of hope, I let myself slowly drift back to the dream that had earlier encompassed me.

 _Him kissing me in the meadow_.

 **I hope you liked this small intro to this raging idea I have in my head. New chapter tomorrow.** **Stay tuned and drop me a review while you're at it.**

 **Much love to you all**

 **-G**


	2. Isle Esme

**AN: Here you go an updated chapter!**

 **I'm not sure if you guys like this story or naah?**

 **Please drop me a review so I'll update faster for you all!. I see all the views and follows, but please let me know you all are enjoying this.**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

 **Bella POV**

I felt a light touch on my cheek and a fingertip grazed my temple. I slowly opened my eyes and cleared my vision. I noticed two beautiful golden eyes staring at me and I immediately felt at ease. I looked around, the monster truck was parked in a beautiful location.

The mountains faded into the light fog of the early morning sky and the reflection of the sun was evident on the cascading waterfalls that grazed every edge of the terrain.

I sighed and sat up in the seat. I dropped the blanket and slowly stretched my arms. I turned and returned my gaze to the one person that could have easily been my own mother.

"Bella, it's so lovely to see you" She said smiling warmly. She held my door open and I noticed Emmett wasn't in the car anymore. I got out feeling the stiffness in my legs.

Emmett had said an hour, it definitely felt longer than that.

I smiled at Esme and she carefully wrapped her arms around me. I welcomed them knowing she needed the equal comfort as I did. "It's so good to see you Esme" I whispered. She let go slowly and kissed my forehead.

"Come on now, you must be hungry" She said taking my hand and leading me towards what looked like the new Cullen mansion.

And, I really couldn't be exaggerating. This was a mansion, it was bigger than their previous residence in Forks.

I frowned then. Where were we? I thought.

I looked around for any signs or landmarks, but was greeted with lush green trees and a fragrance of the fresh earth beneath.

Esme noticed and she stifled a giggle.

We got to the main door of the mansion and that's when I really took in the details. It was a contemporary styled house that included a glass façade, transparency was definitely a Cullen thing.

The exterior was adorned by different natural materials, there was a stone masonry wall that had water flowing down from it collecting at a small fountain by the entrance. The main door was a wooden one that had a sleek finish to it. I was marveled at all this beauty I didn't realize

we had entered the house.

I looked back at Esme and she smiled.

"Bella, welcome to Isle Esme" She beamed.

I was smiling now. This place was Esme's sanctuary and it felt like every inch of this place had her loving touch.

"It's beautiful. It's more than that." I said. Esme's smile grew wider.

"Bella!" I heard Alice's voice from the stairwell and before I could look I felt two small arms encircle me. I was sure I would have fallen, but Alice spun around before I could lose my balance.

She released me and I looked at her. Her eyes were a rich golden but even I could see the hint of sadness within them. I offered her a small smile and hugged her again.

"Alice..I missed you." I admitted in a whisper and I felt her release me.

"Not half as much as I did" She said smiling now and taking a step back. Esme was watching this whole reunion with a smile as well. I looked around the living room, it had huge wall to ceiling glass doors that overlooked the valley.

I walked towards it and noticed a small

deck near the edge. This was something you'd see in photography or travel catalogues.

"It's a lovely view isn't it?" Alice said from behind me. I nodded.

I then turned back to her. "Where is he?" I asked.

I saw the smile falter from Alice's face and she pulled me towards what I presumed was the kitchen since I could smell eggs and bacon radiating out from there.

Esme was flipping an omelet and a plate with a glass of orange juice awaited me at the countertop.

I hadn't realized I was hungry till a slight rumble came from within. Esme smiled while Alice made sure I was seated by the kitchen island.

"Eat up human" I heard Emmett's voice from the entrance of the kitchen and I laughed.

"With pleasure." I dug into the omelet and bacon Esme had put on my plate. Alice dragged a stool next to me and watched me eat. Esme had left the kitchen a little after along with Emmett.

I knew this would be the perfect opportunity to ask her.

"Alice.."

"He's upstairs Bella. Heavily sedated. We got him from the hospital since it would prove difficult to have other doctors work on him. He's sleeping now" She said the last line softly.

"Sleeping? Is that even..possible?" I asked nibbling on a piece of bacon.

"No, it's more like he's awake but because of the medication, his mind is asleep. Which means he's not as alert or aware of his surroundings." She said looking down.

"But..he's going to be okay right?" I asked

She looked up and gave me a half hearted smile. "He's going to healvBella, but he's not going to be the Edward we all know and love."

I frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure, I saw something. But I can't even rely on my gift anymore. It doesn't even feel like a gift, I could have prevented my brother from getting hurt Bella. I could have warned him or something. And now, he's suffering because of my incompetence." Alice said in a pained voice.

"Alice..no. Don't take this up on you. The future is always uncertain, you told me yourself. This is not your fault." I said giving her hand a small squeeze.

"I'm so glad you're here."

I bit my lip "I'm not really sure why I'm here" I said.

Alice smiled. "All in due time" she said and got off the chair gracefully. She took my empty plate and cleaned up before leading me to the main living room.

I noticed Emmett was busy watching some movie on TV with Esme curled up next to him. Carlisle had taken a spot on the arm rest of the sofa and as we walked in, he rose to greet me. I smiled.

"Bella, I hope the drive here was pleasant" Carlisle said slowly approaching me.

"If you call Emmett's driving bearable then yes it was pleasant" I said shooting him a glance while he chuckled as his eyes were fixated on the screen.

Carlisle smiled as well. "It's always a pleasure to have you here Bella" He added.

I looked at him and asked "How is he?"

"He's alright. Time will heal everything. I suppose you'd like to see him?" Carlisle asked me.

I shrugged. I wasn't sure Edward wanted to see me. After all it had been just 6 months since they left.

"I..I don't think he wants to see me" I said reluctantly. I heard Alice laugh and looked at her.

"Silly Bella as always" she said and I stuck my tongue out to her.

"He won't be responsive at this time. So if you would like to see him.." Carlisle said heading toward the stairs expecting me to follow.

I nodded and swallowed the lump in my throat as this particular vampire lead me to my one true love.

We reached the top of the stairs when Carlisle pointed to the end of the hallway.

"That's his door, he won't know you're there. He's heavily sedated and he isn't aware of anything around him. Just don't startle him"

Carlilse said as he returned down the stairs.

I nodded. My heart had escaped to my throat now and I was afraid.

Afraid to move, afraid to make a mistake. But my legs tread forward towards his door and my arm extended towards the knob. It was unlocked.

I let the door open quietly and saw his beautiful form laying under the golden sheets of the bed. He had a calm expression written on his face while his features seemed to be at peace. I took a step in and lightly shut the door behind me.

He didn't move.

I walked towards the bed and he was as still as stone. Not an inch of movement, not a sign of breath. I kneeled down beside the bed and looked at his perfect face.

The bags under his eyes were caved in more than usual, he wore a pleasant smile on his face while his hair was tangled in it's usual mess. I resisted the urge to run my fingers through them.

I thought I would never lay my eyes on perfection, but here I was. I watched as his eyelashes made subtle shadows on his cheekbones and how his lips curved into a natural smile. I wanted so badly to lean in and kiss him but I knew better.

 _Edward Cullen didn't love me anymore._

I retreated back a little and sighed. I whispered into the early morning hoping a small part of him would hear me.

"I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere till you're okay"

I leaned back down and took in his warm musk enriched smell. I could never get enough of this. I placed my lips very lightly on his cheek and kissed him. He was cold, colder than usual.

But it sent a warm wave through my body and I finally felt at home.

I backed away and was met by blazing green eyes staring at me.

My breathing halted and I leaned further away from him. Scrambling off my knees and standing up. His eyes followed every inch of movement.

I tried to control my breathing and took a few more steps away from the bed.

He was watching me, he watched every stance of mine and he made no movement on his behalf. I looked at him seeking a sign of recognition but all I saw were a

pair of hungry green eyes staring back at me. I gulped.

"Edward" I whispered.

"Who are you?" he answered and I felt the air escape my lungs.

 **Uh oh. Edward doesn't remember.**

 **Wonder what happens next. Stay tuned and please review!**


	3. Green Eyes

**AN: Thankyou so much to those who reviewed this story!**

 **Definitely means alot to me.**

 **Please keep reviewing so I know I got you in my clutches till this story ends.**

 **New chapter update.**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

 **Enjoyy!.**

 **Bella POV**

I could feel the world crumble around me. Every aspect diminish into the screaming silence from inside my body. I couldn't hear anything and I was slowly fading away from reality.

 _Who are you?_

I had my hand on the door knob while his eyes held mine. His perfect green orbs absorbed my attention and I was trembling with fear.

 _Edward Cullen did not have green eyes_.

 _Edward Cullen didn't remember me._

I choked a sob and turned my head away until I heard a faint snarl rip through his body. He had finally caught my scent. My blood's scent.

I risked a glance back at him but the door was thrown open and I was dragged out by Alice. I saw Emmett restrain Edward to the bed while Carlisle injected him in the arm.

I was carried downstairs and could still hear his pained voice echo through the thick walls of this house.

That wasn't the sound of Edward. It was the sound of a blood thirsty monster.

And, I was afraid.

I caught hold of the sofa while Alice hovered. She rubbed my back in an attempt to comfort me but I couldn't hold in the sobs anymore.

I looked at her and she had a broken expression.

"I'm so sorry Bella" she said and I threw my arms around her.

I broke out into little fits of tears but I didnt allow myself to break down completely. I felt Alice shift and she brought me down to the sofa. I sat down releasing my grip on her while she promised she would be right back.

I wiped at the tear stains on my cheeks and listened for movement in the house. An eerie silence had fallen. Which meant Edward was sedated again and everyone else was just as shocked as I was.

Emmett and Carlisle descended the stairs and took their seats across me in the living room.

Emmett had his hands in his trim cut hair and Carlisle had a worried expression written all over.

I sighed.

Alice had brought me a glass a water before settling down beside me. She kept an arm draped around my shoulders.

I felt the other side of the sofa sink and a soft hand held mine with comfort. Esme.

"I don't understand the complications. He had some sort of concussion. He doesn't seem to remember." Carlisle said and I turned away.

"Carlisle is this a permanent thing?" Esme asked from beside me.

"No, usually it takes a day or two. Maybe a week to get out of the amnesia state or shock. But for Edward, it should not take long." Carlisle said and he sounded so reassured, nobody could question him.

"So we wait?" Emmett asked.

"We try with precaution. We try to trigger his memories. To help heal him faster" Carlisle added.

Alice was watching him with worry.

"His injuries have healed quite remarkably, the morphine is doing well. However, his mind..that's what has been injured the most."

Esme sniffed. And I looked at her. She wore a sad expression on her face as she looked at her husband.

"He will be fine, but as I said. We have to take this slow. He does not remember anything and as far as it goes, we aren't even sure about the timeline of how much he does remember." Carlisle said taking out a notepad and pen from his pocket.

He was writing very quickly, prescribing some medicines I thought. He ripped the paper and handed it to Emmett.

"Son, I need these from the town's pharmacy. You can pick up Rosalie and Jasper from the station on your way back" Carlisle said and Emmett got up to leave.

Esme walked him out while I was still curled against Alice on the sofa.

"Bella, take the guest room. You've had quiet the morning. Some well deserved rest is needed" Carlisle said before dissapearing into his office.

Alice helped me up and lead me to the bedroom on the ground floor. She opened the door to reveal a beautiful room with sunlight streaming in. I found my duffel bag laying on the bed along with some extra clothes beside it.

I internally groaned.

Alice shushed me with a knowing smile. She left me some water by the bed and headed out leaving me to my thoughts.

I closed the door and headed to the bathroom. I needed a warm shower to help relax the nerves that had stiffened. The feeling of the warm water running down my back helped me relax. I felt the content sigh escape my lips. I wasn't thinking about him or about anything that had happened earlier.

I took refuge in more happier thoughts.

Once I got done with a shower, I changed into warmer clothes. A sweater and leggings did the trick. I locked the room door hoping that would signal that I needed some time alone.

I lay down on the bed allowing the soft silk sheets to consume me. I had fallen asleep to loving green eyes looking back at me.

It was around noon when I finally woke up from my slumber. I didn't have any dreams, it was one of the most blissful sleep I've had in a very long time. And I missed it the moment I opened my eyes.

It was just a little after 3pm and the house was silent. But I was sure Rosalie and Jasper were back. I got out of bed and freshened up before heading out.

I walked back to the living room and Carlisle and Esme were having a very silent conversation. Carlisle's eyes met mine first before Esme rushed to my side asking if I wanted anything.

I shook my head.

"Where is everyone?" I asked

"Alice and Jasper have gone hunting, Emmett is with Edward and Rosalie is just down the hall" Carlisle said.

I nodded. "Is he sleeping?"

"No, he's awake. You can go up there if you would like. I promise he won't hurt you now." Carlisle said and I flinched.

The thought of Edward hurting me on purpose made a shiver run down my spine.

"You said to take things slow.." I added.

"Yes Bella, introduce yourself as his friend. I'm sure he'll be happy to know he has one. As far as his memory goes, he only remembers Esme and I. Which is why Emmett is up there convincing Edward that he's the younger brother" Carlisle chuckled.

I grinned a little.

The mood seemed to lift in the Cullen household. Maybe after the morning's incident, Edward was doing better.

And that was the best news to me.

I walked up the stairs leaving Carlisle and Esme to their silent conversations.

I walked up to Edward's door. I kept telling myself this had to be done slowly. So I knocked twice before Emmett opened the door. He had a beaming smile on his face.

"Can I see him?" I asked silently. Emmett had his body block the entrance of the room.

"Ofcourse Be Bear. He's dying to apologize" Emmett whispered.

My eyes grew wide.

"Emmett, I'm his friend. We're sticking to that storyline." I said

"Be Bear, I'm already briefed on everything. Come on in" Emmett said opening the door wider.

I walked in slowly and my breath hitched when I saw him.

He had his back on the headboard of the bed as he sat stiff. The thick blanket covered him from waist below. He wore a solemn expression but as I entered he offered me a small smile.

His hair was tangled and he wore a navy blue tee that contrasted with his pale skin.

His eyes, still green watched me as I took my seat on the couch opposite his bed.

"Edward, this is your friend. Her name is Bella. We all went to high school together" Emmett introduced me and I felt weird.

This introduction felt too forced.

Edward did not move his eyes away from mine while Emmett spoke and his stare was making me a little uncomfortable.

He noticed my discomfort, he closed his eyes and shook his head before he turned to me again.

"Bella, it's a pleasure. To meet you, again" he said and my heart sped up. Hearing his low slightly cracked voice made the blood rush through my body.

I smiled. "Hi Edward" I gave a silly little wave. I mentally slapped myself after doing that.

Edward gave me a curt nod. He looked at Emmett.

"Since when are we friends with humans." He asked in a cold tone.

To say that didn't hurt would be an understatement. I gulped feeling vulnerable. I was afraid to look at the conversation exchange so I looked down at my hands.

"Edward, not all humans are threats to us. We went to Forks high and we made alot of good friends there. Bella here, being one of the closest." Emmett said.

"Hmm" was all Edward could say.

I stood up to leave, clearly Edward did not want my company.

"Emmett I'll be downstairs if you need me" I said making a move towards the door.

"Wait."

It was Edward this time. I turned to look at him but he was looking at Emmett.

"Emmett. Is it okay if I could talk to Bella, alone." Edward asked.

And I was shocked at his request.

Emmett was hesitant "I don't know Ed-"

Edward smiled graciously "I won't hurt her Em" he said probably reading Emmett's mind.

Emmett looked at me to silently ask if I was okay with this. I nodded reassuring him.

While I wasn't reassured myself.

"I'll be around" Emmett said before leaving the room. He closed the door behind him and I was left alone now.

I turned back to Edward and he shifted a little to the centre of the bed.

He patted a spot next to him and I gave in.

Knowing this was anything but slow, I sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him.

"What's your name" Edward asked in a calm tone.

"Bella..." I replied quietly.

"Your full name" he prompted.

"Isabella Marie Swan" I said looking at him.

He broke out into a beautiful smile that made my heart melt.

"Well, Isabella Marie Swan, I'm sorry for my behaviour earlier in the day. I was...hungry" Edward said and I saw his throat gulp.

I nodded in acknowledgement. His apology was accepted.

"It's okay" I said.

"Now tell me Isabell-"

"Just Bella." I cut him off.

He smiled again.

"Bella."

I watched as he took his hand and slowly placed it over mine. He was frowning and I was so tempted to smoothen out that frown.

I held back.

He lightly touched each finger before looking back at me.

My heart beat picked up.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you" he said.

"You don't have to be. It'll come back, Carlisle said a day or two" I said comforting him.

He shrugged. "I'd rather it didn't come back"

I felt myself go numb. Edward didn't want to remember me. It took me all my courage to slowly take my hand away from his.

"Clean break" I whispered. And he nodded in recognition.

 **Review please and maybe I'll update sooner!**


	4. Mood Swings

**AN: So I decided to give you all another chapter! All in a day.** **I hope you enjoy this, it's a long one.**

 **Also please be patient with Edward, he's figuring it out.**

 **PLEASE REVIEWWW, IT MAKES ME WANT TO UPDATE FASTER FOR YOU ALL!**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

 **Bella POV**

"You can't be serious Emmett, he believed that you were the older brother?" Rosalie asked while Emmett was chuckling.

Esme and Carlisle were smiling. Alice was giggling while Jasper held back a grin.

I was laughing now too.

After my brief conversation with Edward, Carlisle had walked in to give him more medicines. That was my queue to leave.

I just couldn't erase the small squeeze Edward gave my hand before I left. I smiled at him in return and walked downstairs.

He was asleep again now.

We all were settled in the large family room. This one was just a hallway away from the living room. It had a huge entertainment system, a pool table and lounge chairs. Esme made sure this room suited everyone in the family.

When I had come down, Rosalie surprised me with a hug. I was overwhelmed at the response but was glad I made some peace with her.

Jasper repeatedly apologized for my birthday incident and I kept reassuring him that it was all fine.

We were all talking casually. Esme had made me some pasta that I devoured the minute it hit my plate. Alice seemed to feel much better after her hunting trip. Part of the reason was that Jasper was back by her side.

I went to the guest room to get my phone. I hadn't checked it since I left home and was worried about Charlie. But I found no new messages or calls and I sighed in relief.

I walked back to the family room and only Alice and Carlisle were there now.

I took a seat in one of the chaise lounges.

"He's awake again" Alice said looking at me.

"Rosalie, Jasper and Esme are with him now." Carlisle said.

I cleared my throat.

"I'll go see him after they are done. Do you want to come with me?" Alice asked and I shook my head no. She was surprised at my response.

"I just want to give him some space" I admitted.

"The medicines are loosing their effect on him. The venom is dissolving anything I inject into his body. We won't have to use the medicines soon." Carlisle explained to me.

"I just have one question" I asked Carlisle and he looked at me.

"If someone doesn't want to remember, is there a way to shut it off?" I asked hesitantly.

"Bella, the mind is a complex device. No matter how much we persuade it to forget, there will always be a trigger. Something or someone who will allow the memories to flow. I know, Edward seems to enjoy the new outlook, but his memories will come back. And I'm sure, in time, he wants them to" Carlisle said kissing my forehead and walking back to his office den.

Alice sat beside me and listened to Carlisle explain everything.

I turned my attention to her now.

"Have you..seen anything else?" I asked.

"No.." Alice said quietly and I leaned my head on her shoulder.

"He'll be okay right?" I asked in a whisper.

"He will Bella. He will" she said and I felt her head lightly touch mine.

Night fell quiet quickly on Isle Esme. After a few hours, Alice had her first reunion with Edward. And her glowing smile showed that Edward remembered her. She was prancing about telling Carlisle and Esme all about it and I happened to listen in.

Edward immediately recognised his favourite sister and he read everything from her mind. She was overjoyed that he didn't forget her and Edward was happy seeing his sister again.

That made me question how long Edward had been away..

It was getting late and I was getting tired. I wished everyone goodnight and headed to the guestroom to get some sleep.

But it never hit me.

After laying on the bed for a good hour and a half I finally dragged myself out. I felt the sudden need to explore this mansion and it's beauty. I walked back to the living room and down the hallway. I passed by the family room and found Carlisle's office. I didn't want to bother him so I took a turn and headed further down. I came to a dimly lit room that was decorated with rich wood furniture.

It was the Cullen library. It was a double storey room with countless shelves of books. This must have been Edward's heaven. I smiled and left the room.

Some other time, I told myself.

I returned back to the living room and headed towards the kitchen. I found another hallway leading to a few other rooms. Most of the doors were closed so I didn't open any.

I was led to the end of the hallway with a doorway. The room was a white plastered palace. It had a very elegant chandelier hanging from the centre.

There were two sophisticated seating on either side of the doorway. Something you would see from the victorian era.

The back wall was glass and the moonlight had made the room glow.

But that wasn't what really caught my attention.

In the centre of the room, sat a beautiful grand piano. The lid had been shut and not a spec of dust on the sleek black finish. I walked slowly towards it, this room must have been for Edward. I was wrong about the library.

God bless anyone with a mother like Esme.

I took the seat in front of the piano and remembered the last time I heard him play. I was mesmerised by the way his fingers danced on the keys and how his eyes had closed to really feel the melody.

 _My Lullaby._

I was in a trance trying to remember the tune like I heard it yesterday. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard his velvet voice from the doorway.

"Do you play?"

I turned around and he was leaning against the frame. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes studied mine.

He had changed clothes now, he was in sweatpants and a loose tshirt but I could still see his physique through the thin fabric.

I brought my thoughts back to coherent thinking.

"No, but you do." I said and scooted a little to the side.

He saw my movement and it made no difference.

"I do?" He asked then uncrossed his arms and looked at his fingers.

I smiled at his confused look. "Yes and very well too." I added.

I saw his small smile from the shadow the moon was casting on his sculpted face.

He walked towards the piano and took the seat beside me. This close proximity made my heart race and I saw him smile at my reaction.

"I'm so sorry..I-"

"Bella, I like hearing your heart beat. It's the only one in this house." He said and then turned to the piano. He slowly lifted the lid and glided his fingers over the keys, never pushing any of them down.

I readjusted myself and watched his fingers.

I could tell he was nervous.

"Go on..give it a shot." I said hoping he would try playing.

But his response didn't lead to a melody. Instead he shut the lid back down and got up from the seat.

I felt defeated.

I looked at him and he had creases on his forehead.

"You should go sleep" he said.

It was my turn to frown. "I wasn't getting any"

"Well, I'm sure there are other rooms in ths house that will keep you company" he said and walked around the grand piano.

I shrugged. He wanted me out. I couldn't help feeling a little annoyed at his behavior. His mood swings were chaotic.

I stood up and followed behind him.

"Why.." I said.

"Leave, Bella." He replied with his back turned to me. He was now facing the glass doors and I faced his silhouette.

I didn't let his words break me, instead I took a step forward and risked it. I leaned my forhead on his shoulder blade and I felt him stiffen.

"I'm just here to help you. I know it's hard right now, and I know you don't want to remember. It's always easier that way. But know that I'm here for you, even if you don't want to remember me.." I whispered and held back the tear that threatened to escape.

His shoulder blade tensed further and I knew it would be wise to leave now.

I lifted my head off his cold shoulder and turned away from him. I walked the rest of the steps back to the guest room. Not once looking back, because I knew Edward wouldn't follow.

I had fallen asleep once I got back to the room.

The morning had come too quickly, I felt the sun's rays dancing on my face and it got too hot under the silk sheets. I opened my eyes and it was a rather sunny morning.

I lifted my head to see the time, it read 10 am. I could hear movement in the house, which meant everyone was home.

I quickly brushed my teeth and took a shower.

Last night's encounter felt like a dream. It had been six months since I was that close to Edward. And last night I was stupid to have risked it. Anything could have happened.

But my heart, my silly heart always hoped.

I washed my hair and got dressed in a simple jeans and a loose tshirt. I didn't touch any of the clothes Alice had laid out for me. Most of the fabric looked high end with sequins, embroidery and other textures I wasn't too familiar with.

I walked out and Rosalie was seated on the living room couch. I smiled at her.

"Mom's making you something in the kitchen, you better hurry. She's been waiting for you to wake up" Rosalie said flipping her gorgeous blonde locks over her shoulder.

"Good morning, and thank you" I said before walking away towards the kitchen.

Esme was dancing and humming a very unfamiliar tune. She had just popped in two bread pieces into the toaster while cooking some scrambled egg with the other hand.

I giggled.

"Bella sweetie, good morning! I hope you don't mind eggs again. It's scrambled this time" she said smiling at me before going back to cooking.

"For a person who doesn't eat, you make an amazing chef Esme" I say taking my seat at the kitchen island.

Carlisle walks in with a newspaper in his hand. He sits opposite to me and gives me a small smile.

Rosalie walks in with Emmett hand in hand and I look away.

"Good morning Be Bear. Did you sleep okay?" Emmett asked ruffling the top of my bed head. I shot him a glare and Rosalie laughed.

"Fine" I mumbled.

Esme had given me my plate of food and at the same time Alice and Jasper had also walked in.

Alice looked at me and started her whining.

"Bellaaaa. I've literally selected some of the most appropriate clothing items for you. And you wear thaat?" She says.

I nod and give her a smirk.

"You're going to have to wear it sometime." She said settling on the seat next to me.

Conversations were bubbling from each Cullen member.

Alice was talking to Rosalie about a salon down town while Emmett and Jasper were talking about medicines with Carlisle.

Esme asked me if the food tasted okay and I reassured her at every bite.

"Good morning, mind if I join?"

Silence fell in the room as we all looked towards the doorway. Edward was standing there waiting for permission to enter.

I saw Esme walk towards him and kiss him on the cheek.

"Don't be silly Edward, you're part of this family" she said and pulled him into the kitchen.

Emmett and Jasper greeted him with a hand shake and side hug while Carlisle checked his temperature.

I didn't know vampires had temperatures.

Alice was walking away with Rosalie and Edward stopped them.

Alice asked if Edward wanted something from down town and he shook his head.

Edward gave Alice a brief hug and kiss on the head and Rosalie a pinch on her cheek.

She whacked him and Emmett burst into laughter.

Esme was by Carlisle and I was silently eating my breakfast.

Edward had come and sat beside me and I felt goosebumps on my arm.

"Good morning" he said softly.

"Morning" I replied not bothering to look at his god damn perfect face.

I finished the food and washed my plate. Not once looking at Edward. Everyone else were busy talking and I thanked Alice for not asking me to come along to the salon.

I'd rather take a walk around this place.

I ignored Edward and walked back to the guest room. I put on my pair of slippers since I didn't carry my shoes with me.

I told Esme I was heading out for a walk and she asked me to be careful of the tracks. Edward was there and I was sure he heard her too.

I walked out into the cool morning air. Even though the sun was bright, there was a blissful breeze that was scented with a fresh fragrance.

I made my way down the path and found a trail.

I took the trail, most of it was easy to walk but as the dense forest floor slowly closed in, the slippers were not doing justice.

I walked for more than an hour just admiring the greenery and life this place had. The trees, the shrubs, the grass, everything here was alive. And happy.

It was thriving, much like how I used to.

I turned back to head to the house and thanked my good graces that the trail hadn't been completely covered up. I walked another hour and finally made it back. I sat down on the porch to catch my breath as I looked at the trail I had just come from.

I felt him come out and sit next to me on the steps.

"Are you mad at me?" I heard his velvet voice ask me and I turned to him.

I wanted to say yes. I wanted to yell at him and tell him he had no right to behave the way he did with me the past 24 hours.

But when my eyes caught his, I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to surrender myself into his arms and make him remember me.

 _I wanted him to remember us._

"I'm not mad at you" I whispered.

He smiled in relief. He took hold of my hand and brought it to his lips.

I watched him in shock.

"Good, because I don't think I can stand it if you're mad at me" he said then placed a soft kiss on the back of my hand.

I practically stared at him. And he gave me his infamous lopsided grin. He dropped my hand from his lips but still held them.

The trail had made me breathless but nothing compared to how Edward made me feel right now. I turned away trying to ignore the coldness of his hand on mine and how it burned my arm.

We sat like that for a few minutes until I heard him say something that pulled that painful tug in my heart.

"Tell me what I did to hurt you"

 **You want a sooner update? LEAVE ME A REVIEW AND I MIGHT JUST DO THAT!**


	5. First Encounters

**AN: For everyone asking whats up with Edward's green eyes, be patient.**

 **I'll reveal everything.**

 **Here's a new chapter for you all!**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

 **Review please!**

 **Bella POV**

 _Tell me what I did to hurt you._

The words were ringing in my head. He was watching me patiently and I was controlling every emotion from within me.

"Bella?" He asked, I hadn't given him a response and his face looked worried.

I took my hand away and got up immediately. He followed and held my wrist from walking away.

"I'm sorry if I upset you. It's just the family can't completely tune their minds off. So I may have heard a slip" He said and I looked at him.

"It doesn't matter" I choked

"It does. For you to have reacted this way, I'm sure it matters." He said dropping my wrist.

"Edward, I'm not ready to talk about this. Please." I pleaded with my eyes for him to let me leave. He offered me a sad smile in understanding.

"Another time then" he said then walked the remaining steps down the porch and took the trail I had earlier emerged from.

I walked back inside and the house was silent. I wiped at my eyes and went to the guest room. I sat on the edge of the bed and hid my face in my hands.

I could have told him everything and watched him suffer in guilt. I could have torn down his wall and shown him how much pain he had caused.

But I couldn't do that, I could never hurt him that way.

 _Edward Cullen was my ultimate weakness_.

I caught hold of my breathing and walked towards the glass doors. I opened them and took the two steps that lead to the deck.

It wasn't that sunny anymore, the clouds had taken over and light rays of the sun came from around them.

I took the seat and relaxed into the view. The mountains had shadows on them and the waterfalls were more aggressive. The trees were blowing in the light wind.

I leaned back letting my head rest against the back of the chair.

I let out a breath.

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice from behind me.

"I don't know" I replied honestly.

Jasper came around and took the other seat next to me.

"He's being difficult?" He asked and I turned my head to look at him.

"Exhausting" I replied.

Jasper smiled kindly.

"He remembers Bella. It's slow, but it's happening."

"Slow? He remembered all of you the minute you met him" I scoffed.

"It's only because he read our minds. He saw who we were in his life" Jasper added.

And at that point I hated that Edward couldn't read my mind.

"Well, you got it the easy way." I said turning back to the view.

"Bella, show him. Show him who you are in his life" Jasper said leaning forward to catch my gaze. I bit my lip.

"Jasper, he doesn't want to remember me. And he has these mood swings, I don't know what to think of it. I'm having an equally hard time here, especially since you all left me. I have to figure it out too. And Edward doesnt feel that way about me anymore, so I'm not sure I mean anything to him" I replied

"We all are so sorry that we left without saying goodbye. Edward had insisted it would be easier for you. Believe me when I say Alice was infuriated with his decision" Jasper said in a calm voice and I felt a soothing wave surpass my body.

"I'm trying Jasper, but he's so stubborn" I said crossing my arms.

I heard Jasper chuckle and I threw him a glare.

"He's Edward, Bella. Stubborness is his middle name" Jasper said.

I shrugged.

He slowly got up to leave and I returned to the view.

"But if there's anyone who can bring Edward back completely, it's you." Jasper said before he left me alone on the deck.

 _His words hit me right where they needed to._

Afternoon rolled in quickly, I took the liberty to make lunch for myself. Esme still helped whenever she could and I was grateful.

I had made some good lasagna, my signature dish. I took my plate to the family room where Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were playing pool. Alice was watching some version of project runway and I took a seat beside her.

She smiled at me then went back to the show.

I watched TV while I ate and kept checking my phone for any new messages.

We were on winter break so school wasn't a problem.

Once I got done I watched the game. Apparently nobody wanted Alice to play pool since they would all lose knowing she definitely had the upper hand.

I giggled when Emmett said it was impossible to play anything with Alice and Edward.

I went back to the kitchen and cleaned my plate. I heard soft music coming down from the other hallway.

 _A piano_.

I looked down in that direction. The tune was unfamiliar but it was monotonous. It was slow and gradual. It was a hesitant melody, like a trail and error. I wanted to go see him play.

But I was afraid he might stop. So I let it go and walked back to the family room. I couldn't help smiling.

 _Edward was playing again, he was remembering._

I sat back down on the sofa and grabbed a pillow. Alice was still in the same spot so I shifted a bit and laid my head right next to her leg.

I don't know when, but through some part of project runway, my eyes drifted off to sleep.

I felt a soft cold finger trace the lines on my cheekbone. It shifted a lock of my hair away and tucked it behind my ear.

I slowly opened my eyes and readjusted to the light.

He was slightly hovering and his cool finger was still on my cheekbone.

"Hi" he said smiling softly.

I frowned and pulled myself to sit up. The room was now empty, leaving Edward and I alone.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked rubbing at my eye.

"Just an hour" he said gently pulling my hand away so I wouldnt irritate my eye.

I looked at him and he had an apologetic look on his face.

"You..you were playing" I said

His smile shrunk and he took his phone from his pocket. He unlocked it and played a song. I heard the same melody I had heard earlier from down the hall.

Oh.

"I was trying to, but I couldn't match the melody" he admitted.

I gave him a nod. He shut the phone off and placed it back in his pocket.

I sat up a little more and shifted away from him. I looked around the room avoiding his eyes.

"So Bella tell me-"

"Edward-" I said in a warning tone and looked at him.

"-how we met" he finished. And I looked at him confused.

"You know..how did we meet? Was I nice to you? Was I a dick? What was the first thing I said to you?" He asked further on.

I had to laugh at his choice of words. And he chuckled.

"I was definitely a dick then" He said smiling and I smiled back.

"Tell me." He shifted a little closer and leaned towards me. I didn't move away.

"Biology. Uhm I was new to school, I walked into the Biology lab and I had to sit with you" I said remembering the look on his face when I had entered the class.

"You didn't want to sit with me?" He questioned.

I gulped and gave him a small smile "You weren't exactly friendly"

Edward sighed and shook his head. He turned and raised a small eyebrow at me smiling.

"How bad was it?" He asked biting his lip.

I was blatantly staring at his lower lip.

"You..closed your nose when I walked in. And I thought I smell bad. You made no conversation with me and you left even before the bell rang" I said smirking at him. Seeing him feel bad about our first encounter was cute.

He was shaking his head again wearing a simple smile.

"Then what happened?" He asked.

"You left for a few days" I said gritting my teeth together.

"I left? Just like that?" He asked shocked that he would have done something like that.

I nodded. "At first I thought it was because of me. The same day after biology I was heading to the office. And you were there, trying to change subjects. But..apparently you couldn't and you were doomed to be with me" I said nudging him with my elbow.

He looked at me and his smile dimmed.

"I'm sure it was the only day I complained"

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks.

"Yeah, you introduced yourself the next time you came to class"

"Hmmm" Edward said getting lost in thought. I hoped he was trying to remember but his attention was back on me within seconds.

"You didn't know then..about us being.." he was struggling to say the word and I felt reaponsible to make it easier.

"Vampires"

"Monsters" Edward said at the same time. I smiled at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You're not a monster. It's funny, the Edward I remember felt he was a monster too. When he never was." I said.

"You are very intriguing Bella. And I'm still that Edward, just a little lost in the head"

 _Very lost I thought_.

Edward then turned his body towards me. I didn't make a move when his knee brushed against mine.

"I'm sorry I have to ask you. Your scent, it's..sometimes so overpowering. I'm not quiet sure how to ask this but-"

"Did you ever feel the urge to kill me?" I said casually. Edward's eyes widened and he drew in a slow nod.

"I'm sorry this isn't appropriate" he said making a move away from me.

"You did want to. But you respected how Carlisle had brought you up and you didn't want to do anything to disrespect that" I said.

It wasn't the whole truth, but it wasn't a lie either.

I couldn't tell Edward that his love for me erased his temptation to drink my blood.

I couldn't trap him. It didn't seem fair.

Edward stopped and looked at me.

"I'm glad I was in my senses then"

I smiled at him. "Is there anything else you would like to know?"

He relaxed back into the sofa and asked me a list of questions about his high school life.

I told him everything, being cautious when questions would rise about a girlfriend or a lover.

 _But I did tell him he had been in love once, I just spared him her name_.

He was ecstatic that his life was filled with so many good memories. And in between he had a remorse expression.

 _He wished he could remember all this._

 _And I wished it too._

After a couple of hours, Edward and I were at ease. Conversation was much more lighter. Edward had asked about my new interests, what I was good at and what I potentially sucked at; sports.

He laughed when I told him how I would try to skip gym.

And I punched his solid arm when he boasted about being a fast runner. Unfortunately I had to give him all the details about his athletic streak in high school.

Seeing the smile return to his face lit up my world. He was happy, and even if by the end of this, he doesn't remember.

I know that I was there for him during his hardest time, and I was entirely responsible for that heart warming smile on his face.

Alice and Jasper had walked in a while later. Jasper had given me a wink when Edward wasn't looking and I smiled thanking him in silence.

Carlisle had called for Edward to check his eyes. The green was unnatural and he was determined to find out why Edward's eyes had not changed.

I immediately missed his presence.

Alice had taken his spot and she hugged me from the side. I smiled.

"I saw progress" she said in a singing voice.

"Yeah he's doing well" I replied and she squealed.

"We are going shopping tomorrow"

And my smile died.

"Alice.."

"Complain all you want Bella, but you're coming. Staying in this house will drive you crazy. You need a little retail therapy" she said

"You're the one who needs therapy" I mumbled

Rosalie had walked in at that time and she looked at me.

"Come on Bella, I want to spend some time with you too" she said giggling.

"No, you and Alice want to torture me" I said laughing.

Alice and Rosalie laughed too.

But it didn't work. I still had to endure the damn shopping trip.

 _Where was Edward to save me when I needed him._

 **I am absolutely overwhelmed with your responses! Thankyou so much.**

 **Please please REVIEW so I know you are eagerly waiting for an update. And I'll give one to you as soon as possible**.

 **MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL**


	6. The Storm

**AN: New chapter! On the same day.**

 **You guys are making me antisocial now.**

 **I can't seem to leave my phone alone.**

 **But I love when I hear you guys enjoying this story.**

 **This chapter will give you a little Edward Bella closure, but you should know I'm not always that nice (;**

 **Enjoy and drop me a review!**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

 **Bella POV**

"Bella you're kidding right? You don't speak designer?" Alice said as we were at the downtown mall.

It was about an hours drive from the house and I tried to plot my escape at every bend of the road.

"No Alice, I'm sorry I don't know what a hermes birkin is" I said sounding bored

"Only the best bag investment ever". She said touching the leather bag that sat on a shelf.

Rosalie was busy looking at bracelets and Alice had my hand in hers like a leash.

Morning was silent, I had a quiet breakfast with Esme and we immediately left for the mall. I didn't have a chance to see Edward before I left.

But Alice had informed me that the boys went for a hunting trip.

"So the black or the grey?" Alice asked swinging two bags in front of my face.

"Black" I said picking the obvious choice.

She had to get a second opinion and I was relieved when Rosalie had chosen black. Otherwise we would have been in this shop for another agonizing hour.

We finally got done at the mall by noon and I was starving. Alice laughed when she heard my stomach grumble and I shot her a death glare.

We headed to the food court and I got myself some chinese.

It was awkward for Alice and Rosalie to stare at me while I ate so I allowed them to go shop some more while I ate alone. They were hesitant at first but then eventually left.

Alice had tapped into her psychic vision and my future had no immediate danger.

I rolled my eyes at her.

Once I was done I waited looking around the food court. There were very few people here and it was quite.

Alice and Rosalie had appeared with three more bags and I prayed none of them were for me.

We headed back to the car and I was glad the nightmare was over. I could finally go back to Edward and talk about more memories if he was willing to listen.

Once we got back I had left the car immediately. Alice giggled at my urgency.

And I knew why once I entered.

They weren't back yet.

I shrugged and went to the guest room. I had time to kill and Wuthering Heights was the perfect book to keep me engaged.

I took my copy and headed to the library. I passed by Carlisle's office and decided to stop there for a bit.

I knocked twice and Carlisle opened the door.

"Bella, do come in" he said returning to his high back leather chair. He had a mahogany wooden desk with an old lamp shade.

The room had shelves of books and papers.

Carlisle's extensive research was everywhere in this room.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you" I said.

"Not at all Bella, tell me. What can I do for you?" Carlisle asked.

"I just wanted to know if you have anything on Edward's eyes." I asked.

"He hasn't fully recovered yet, I'm hoping to see changes after he returns from the hunt. And also I believe a waiting for a while will help understand his healing process better"

I nodded.

"Is it okay if I use the library to do some reading?" I asked and Carlisle smiled at my question.

"Bella. Treat this home as your own" he said and I then walked out of his office and towards the library.

I settled into a chaise lounge letting my legs stretch out infront of me. I took the book and starting reading from where I left off.

I was carried away by Heathcliff when I heard Edward's voice as he entered the library.

"Wuthering heights?" He asked not looking at me. He headed towards one of the shelves and read a few titles silently.

"It's a classic" I said.

He turned to look at me. "Yes, but how many times will you read that book" he asked exasperated.

I froze.

"You..remember?" I asked.

He smiled "Just an observation. That book is ripping apart" he said pointing at the half torn cover.

I frowned. Ofcourse he didn't remember.

I shut the book and looked at him. He had turned back to the shelves.

"How was your hunt?" I asked eager to see if his eyes had changed colour. But he never turned towards me.

"Bagged a mountain lion, couple of deers." He said casually.

The moody Edward was back. His tone was restrained and I felt a growing distance again.

I sighed.

He heard.

"Bella" he then turned to me.

He slowly came to sit by my feet. I finally got to look into his eyes.

They were a brilliant hazel.

"Your eyes.." I said reaching up to touch the corner of his temple but he had stopped my hand mid way.

I felt the rejection wash over me.

Until, he turned my wrist to reveal James's bite mark.

He looked at it intensely and I saw his jaw clench.

"Who did this?" He asked in a low tone and I could hear a growl rumble from his chest.

"It was a long time ago.." I said trying to release Edward's cool hand around mine.

"Bella please, who did this?" He asked and his eyes held fury.

"J-James" I said softly.

And finally I saw realization hit him. He was seeing something. His eyes had lost mine for a minute and he was thinking hard.

He had dropped my hand and then cresed his forehead.

"Edward.." I whispered.

He looked at me with a solemn expression and we both knew at that moment...

 _Edward remembered._

"Baseball. I took you to play baseball" He said in a disgusted tone.

I didn't expect that.

"I put you there. I endangered your life. You were almost killed because of me" he said looking away and muttering in a low voice.

"No..Edward. You saved me" I said placing my hand on his shoulder. He tensed at the contact.

"You left out something very important" I heard him whisper.

I felt my heart skip a beat.

He turned and looked at me.

"Why didn't you tell me"

I was captured by his gaze and I tried so hard to formulate sentences.

"I didn't..you..don't anymore" I stammered and his expression went blank.

He got up and left the library. Edward was sure to bang the door on his way out.

It was late evening now. At some point I had left the library. Emmett had taken me for a short walk near the lake with Rosalie.

They had come across it during their hunt and I felt better being out of the house and not shopping.

We had returned when the sun had finally set and twilight had taken over the sky.

It was a beautiful night. Everyone had turned in to their rooms. I told Esme not to worry about dinner. I wasn't too keen on eating much either way.

Ever since the revelation Edward had, he had been avoiding me.

And it's sad to say I wasn't surprised.

It was like he was leaving me all over again and I hid my heartache with a smile plastered on my face.

But who was I kidding. Alice had offered to stay in my room for the night but I said I needed to be alone. She understood as always and kissed me on the cheek before she left.

I had wrapped myself in the silk sheets and sat by the headboard of the bed. Sleep was slowly becoming a rare thing again and I scowled at the grey clouds that were forming in the sky.

 _A storm was coming._

At the first thunder I bit my lip. The rain poured down heavily. The droplets hitting the surface made it impossible to sleep. The thunder became louder gradually and every time it struck my heart leapt to my throat.

I did not do good with storms.

I decided it would take all night to get some decent sleep, so I did the one stupid thing I knew I was going to do.

And I couldn't stop myself, I went to search for Edward.

I climbed up the stairs with my blanket wrapped around me. The Cullen mansion had dropped temperatures and my teeth were chattering. It was dark, the little light that let me see was coming directly from outside.

I headed towards his doorway.

I hesitated outside of it. This was a bad idea.

 _A very bad idea._

He was probably still angry at me and I was here being scared of a little thunder.

I turned back towards the stairs and convinced myself to sleep with earplugs on.

But I heard the door open and I was caught.

"Bella?" I heard his slightly rough voice. I looked at him.

There was a second of silence.

"The storm, it's a little hard to sleep" I said taking one step down.

He was infront of me then. I saw his eyes and they held concern.

"Stay in my room..till the storm settles" he said leading me towards it. I smiled and thanked him.

He shook it off.

I took the white leather sofa by his bed and he frowned at me.

"Bella, take the bed" he said.

"Edward I'm not going to put you out of your own bed" I replied.

He raised an eyebrow and I could tell because his room had a dim cove light that made the ceiling glow a rich golden colour.

"I'll carry you" he said in a challenging tone.

I groaned and headed to the bed.

Not that I didn't want Edward to carry me, it's just I saved myself the feeling of his arms supporting my weight like I was a feather.

 _I couldn't bear to feel that._

I rested my back on the headboard and he sat by the edge.

He was thinking again and I fiddled with my hands in my lap.

"Did you dance at prom?" He asked suddenly and I had to hear it again.

"At prom, did you dance?"

I smiled a little "I don't dance.."

"But?.." he said raising his eyebrows

"But you made sure I did. And it was one of the best nights of my life" I admitted softly. He smiled.

"Did I gift you generously?" He asked and I had to laugh at his question. He laughed a little too.

"No, I had a strict rule about gifts" I said biting my lip a little

He nodded "I did try though didn't I?"

"On my birthday you did" I said and tried to erase the rest of what happened that night.

Edward didn't prolong the topic of my birthday instead he asked something else.

"Why wasn't I allowed to gift you?" He asked and leaned a little towards me. His palm had rested on one side of my legs while his other hand ran through his hair.

"Because, I didn't want anything else" I said and he chuckled.

"Most girls would ask for clothes, flowers, chocolates" he said and then gave me a serious look "But you're not like most girls"

I shook my head. The tension in the room was new. Edward wasn't angry, I wasn't sad.

It was a new feeling in the air but part of me was all too familiar with it.

 _I just missed out for the last 6 months_.

"Did I take you to dinner?" He asked quietly

"Once, after you- uh at this place called Belle Italia, I had a ravioli" I said hoping he didn't catch my slip up.

"When you..when you found out about me, why did you stay" he said and shifted closer. His hand wrapped lightly around my ankle and I shivered at his touch.

My heart was pounding.

The words were on my tongue but I was driving thoughts at a rapid speed through my brain to process any decision I was about to make.

"Edward..I.." I whispered and he pulled me gently towards him. His palm cupped my face while his other hand lay lightly supporting my neck.

I felt his breath on my face and I was slowly getting dizzy.

I felt his forehead touch mine and he asked again.

"Why did you stay.." he whispered.

"You know why" I said slowly

"Earlier, your scar..triggered something inside of me. I saw you, I saw us." he said and I felt his fingers trace my jaw.

"Edward..don't.." I said pulling back and he looked at me.

"Why?" He asked in a pained voice

"I don't want you to do something you'll regret later" I said through a cracked voice. I felt the tears well up and a lump in my throat had formed.

"Bella, I would never regret loving you."

And his lips crashed down on mine. At first they were hesitant but my arms wound around his neck and he pulled me closer.

I moaned a little into his mouth and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I poured out all my love for him through that kiss and I felt Edward's thumb stroke the tear that had fallen on my cheek.

I broke the kiss first and he held me close. His eyes were shut and he had a small smile on his face.

"Anything?" I whispered and he opened his eyes to look at me.

He shook his head no. And my heart sunk.

I sighed and moved my face away from him.

"Bella.." he said and I couldn't look at him. If this kiss didn't trigger his memories of me then nothing ever would.

I would go back to being without Edward.

"Bella..look at me" he said then turned my chin towards him.

The storm had died down along with all of my hope.

 **New chapter soon! Be sure to review this.** **For everyone who's feeling bad for Bella, please have patience I promise you all that Edward will remember, and when he does it'll be the ending you've all been waiting for.**

 **But for now, DESTROY THAT REVIEW BUTTON for me and I'll update sooner than you know!.**

 **MUCH LOVE**


	7. Reflex and Regret

**AN: I'm so sorry I was travelling back home and got super jet lagged.**

 **But here's a new chapter, it's a little short but I wanted you all to have a little Edward to yourselves.**

 **From Bella's POV ofcourse.**

 **The amount of follows and reviews I have received over the last 48 hours have been a real blessing.**

 **Thankyou so much to everyone who took time to read and gave this story a real chance.**

 **I APPRECIATE YOU ALL.**

 **Do drop a review on this chapter and let me know what you think?**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

 **Bella POV**

I woke up to soft sheets wrapped around me. My head had sunk into the feathered pillow and I felt the coolness of the morning air.

I shifted and was assaulted by a rich musk fragrance with a hint of teakwood. I sighed. This dream felt too real.

 _If it was a dream, that is_.

My eyes opened wide and I stared at the glass doors, I turned my head and saw the shelves of music, I rolled on my back and saw the white leather couch.

Oh shit.

Shit shit shit.

I cursed and ripped the blanket off me. I sat up straight, my eyes were puffy and I was sure I had a blocked nose. I listened quietly for any movement in the bathroom.

Who was I kidding, vampires literally make no sound.

So I waited to hear running water instead.

Nothing.

I felt my heart race a little. More out of embarrassment that I was in Edward's bed.

 _And we had kissed last night_.

I was about to get off the bed when the door opened. I sat still against the headboard unaware of what to do.

My position was already awkward, It couldn't get worse than this.

He walked in with a tray in his hand. His hair beautifully dishevelled and his feet bare. He hadn't changed his pjs and his eyes were lighter.

"Ah, good you're up. Here, Esme had to head out to hunt so I made you something to satiate your hunger till she's back" he said smiling. He placed the tray on the bedside table and leaned in.

I watched him with worry but he quickly took my face in his hand and dropped a kiss on my forehead.

"Alice already arranged your stuff in the bathroom, take your time" he said walking out.

He shut the door lightly behind him and that's when I remembered to breathe again.

I rushed to the bathroom, it was grey tiled and slippery. I had to slow down my pace as I moved around.

I found my bag of toiletries on the sink counter and peeked at my reflection.

To say I was horrified was an understatement.

My hair was tangled in several ways, it got static because of the sheets, my eyes were red and puffy and my nose was more than 50 shades of pink.

I brushed my teeth and splashed a good amount of water to cleanse my face of it's tired look. I took my bag and headed downstairs to have a shower. The house was quiet and I was so glad I didn't bump into anyone on the way to the guestroom.

Edward was enough already to deal with on this particularly interesting morning.

Once I took a shower, I changed into some fresh clothes. A light sweater and leggings seemed like the only thing I packed but I still refused to look over at the pile of clothes Alice had left for me.

I walked back out and remembered I had left the tray of food Edward had got me back in his room.

I just hope I didn't offend him by not taking it.

I once again climbed the stairs towards his room and the door was open. He was sitting on the edge of his bed with a mug in his hand. The hot steam radiated from the cup. His head was turned towards the pillow where my head previously rested on.

I walked in and he looked at me with a slightly hopeful expression.

"I had to have a quick shower" I apologized. He smiled and walked towards me.

The mug had been placed between my palms. Edward took the plate of toast and eggs and led me back downstairs. He placed it on the kitchen island and I took my usual spot on the stool.

He sat across from me and very Carlisle-like took the morning newspaper to read.

I took a sip of the warm coffee, the burn down my throat was the best feeling. I dug into the eggs and toast and kept my headspace and eyes away from Edward Cullen.

I heard the front door open and turned to see Alice walk in with Jasper. She noticed me and headed straight in my direction.

 _Please don't ask Alice, please don't_.

"Morning Bella! Slept well I bet?" She asked skipping in and poking Edward in the ribs. She smiled and winked at me.

I half covered my face with one hand while the other played with the eggs on my plate. She walked past us and down the hallway. I sneaked my eyes up to Edward and he was already looking at me.

He had the most genuinely apologetic look on his face.

And my heart felt heavy.

He mouthed 'I'm sorry' and I smiled at him.

I finished my food and tried to get past Edward to clean my plate. But during the tiny bicker the plate had dissapeared and returned clean.

I walked back to the living room. A little unsure of what to do, Edward seemed to be following my footsteps and I was a little awkward at every stance.

"Do you want to go outside ?" He offered when my back was turned to him.

I looked at him and who could deny that face anything. I nodded and he led me to the main door. I changed into shoes and we walked out towards the only trail I had been on.

But Edward had other plans. He took the opposite trail and I was hesitant.

The last time I went on a 'walk' with Edward, things didn't go so well.

 _But he had no idea that even happened_.

He sensed my nervousness and came over to me.

"What's the matter?" He asked and I wasn't sure I could tell him.

 _I should tell him_.

I walked a little ahead of him and he watched me curiously. I gulped and repeated the same words he had told me that afternoon.

"Come take a walk with me?" I asked.

And I saw his eyes loose me for a second.

He took my hand in his and led me towards the trail not taken.

We walked for a little while. Quiet and at human speed. Edward was in no hurry and I was pretending to look at the surroundings while my mind was captured by the way his hand held mine.

He held it protectively and my chest swelled up.

After 40 minutes of walking through the same trees and bushes I stopped.

Edward frowned.

"Where are we going?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

"Do you trust me?" He asked

I nodded after a pause but he noticed.

"Are you sure?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes"

"Then follow me, it's just a bit ahead" he said and then started walking again.

I stopped him.

"Can we take a break? My legs are killing me"

I saw him break into a smile. I took a seat on one of the thick logs of wood and Edward sat next to me.

"Oh shutup, we humans have stamina issues" I said when he kept smiling mockingly.

He chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

He returned back to his smile and shook his head. "Nothing Bella" he said looking ahead of the trail.

Edward was acting so weird.

We returned back on our path and finally reached a clearing. It was the edge of the cliff and the valley spread below.

The sun overcast light shadows on the valley and the waterfalls made a soothing sound as they fell from the mountains. The land was lush green and the flowers were blossoming at random.

But everything fit together, making the scene picturesque.

"Wow." I whispered.

"I know" Edward said from beside me.

I had no words, I took in every detail of what my eyes could see.

"It's what sold Esme to buy the property here"

I smiled "I'd buy property here in a heartbeat too"

Edward smiled as well.

He pointed down to a small section of the valley where it ascended uphill into dense forest.

"That's where we go hunt" he said and I nodded.

After a few minutes he offered to return back to the house.

"I want to be here for a little longer" I said.

He agreed but I told him if he wanted to return he was more than welcome to.

But he ignored me and took a seat on the grass. I sat next to him making sure to keep some distance.

"So..last night" I started knowing we couldn't avoid the topic.

After our kiss, I had broken into sobs and Edward had tried his best to comfort me. He had said words like "I'm here now", "I'm with you" but through my aching chest, all I remembered was drenching his tshirt with my tears.

He had held me in his arms till I fell asleep.

"Bella" he said in a serious tone. I looked at him.

"Don't overthink it." He muttered.

I bit my lip.

"I just..I thought it would help but I.." I said and he held my head and silenced me with a kiss on my temple.

I closed my eyes and felt his cold lips linger for a moment.

"Stop thinking about it" he whispered and I sighed.

"Okay.." I whispered and went back to looking at the view.

From time to time Edward would take my hand and drop a kiss on my knuckles. We spoke about everything and nothing.

We sat in comfortable silence and we enjoyed the small touches of electricity we felt.

The sun had cleared out and it was getting a little hot now.

"Come on let's head back" Edward said getting up and helping me.

I dusted some grass blades off my pants. Edward walked ahead and I laughed at the imprint of grass on his ass.

He turned to look at me confused but my reflex had already smacked him.

He dusted off the rest and I instantly retreated my hand embarrassed.

"I guess that could have come with a warning" Edward chuckled at my red face.

"It was spontaneous" I admitted

"You spontaneously touched my ass?" He asked raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"I didn't touch it! There were grass blades sticking to your jeans-"

"It's okay don't apologize for smacking me Bella" he said winking and walking ahead.

 _Ugh_.

We got back to the house and Carlisle was by the porch. He had my phone in his hand and a rather perplexed look on his face.

"Bella, your father called. The phone went off thrice, I'm sure he's a little worried now" Carlisle said handing me my phone.

I noticed the look on Edward's face when Carlisle had approached him.

His eyes were a lighter brown with a hint of gold. He caught my gaze momentarily.

I gave Edward a small smile and left father and son alone to call mine.

 **Next chapter tomorrow!**

 **Reality finally knocks on Bella's door.**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWW**


	8. In Harmony

**AN: YOU GUYYYSSSS.**

 **You all make my day. Thankyou so much for the recommendations and immense love.**

 **I cannot express how overjoyed I feel when I read your reviews. I would reply to each one of you but I want this story to answer your questions throughout this journey.**

 **Thankyou so much for being here and taking your lovely time to read this.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **Also reviews are highly appreciated.**

 **MUCH LOVE**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

 **Bella POV**

"Yes dad, I'm at Angela's place." I said into the phone.

Charlie had worried when I didn't pick up the three missed calls he gave me. And I reassured him that a shower takes time and getting a phone wet wasn't wise.

He asked about my whereabouts and I led on the story about being at Angelas.

"Are you eating well Bells? When does school start? " Charlie asked.

I giggled "I should be asking you that question dad, are YOU eating well? And school starts in 3 weeks" I said.

I heard Charlie laugh and it felt good to hear his voice.

"So how is that Seattle case coming along?" I asked.

"Not too good Bells, I'm trying to convince them to let me go this Saturday but if we don't get a breakthrough I might have to spend another week here" he said and I could hear how his voice had mellowed down.

"It's okay dad."

"Well, if that is the case then I'll send you tickets to Seattle. Oh Bells its beautiful here you will absolutely enjoy thi-"

"Dad. I'm not coming to Seattle" I said calmly.

"Bells, I don't want to leave you alone for so long"

"I'm 18, I'm capable of taking care of myself" I said sounding assured.

"Alright Bells, we'll discuss this at another time" Charlie said.

I heard someone call him from behind and I knew it would be another few days till I heard from Charlie again.

"Well, duty calls. I'll talk to you soon Bells, I love you" Charlie said and cut the call in slight urgency.

I didn't mind "love you too" I whispered to the dead phone.

I felt two strong arms encricle my waist from behind me. His lips were at my ear.

"Everything okay?" He asked and dropped a kiss below my ear.

My mind blanked out everytime Edward gave me subtle innocent kisses.

He understood the effect he had on me and he took it's complete advantage.

"Yeah" I said closing my eyes and leaning back . He chuckled lightly near my ear and I cleared my throat.

He let go and I turned around to look at him.

"Charlie is just worried about me, excessively as always" I said and rolled my eyes.

"I believe Chief Swan should be worried about his daughter's whereabouts"

"Yeah but sometimes it gets on my nerves and-" I froze and looked at Edward. He was intently listening to me.

"And what?" He asked frowning at my sudden pause.

"You said..Chief Swan."

"Yes I did, your point?" Edward asked with a confused look.

"How do you know my dad is Chief Swan?"

"Bella, the scar. I saw glimpses of him and a very big gun too" He said remembering that flashback moment.

I smiled. "Well it's a good thing you know your limits then"

"What limits?" Edward said smirking and wrapped an arm around my waist. He pulled me closer and leaned down towards me.

He slowly lifted me up and lightly pressed my back to the wall.

The amount of sexual tension in the room had heightened and I felt extremely hot. Literally.

"Edward-" I whispered

He licked his lips a little and kissed the corner of my mouth.

God did I want to give in. But I couldn't, so I pushed him back a little.

He froze at my contact and completely unwrapped himself from me.

"Bella... if I overstepped you can always tell me" He said looking down guilty.

"It's not you, I just..I'm not ready to be like that with you" I admitted.

He gave me a small smile in understanding but I saw rejection wash over in his eyes.

"Edward, look. I know you don't want to talk about last night. But there are other things, I need you to remember before we do this, because the Edward I know would never do that." I said walking closer to him.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I just have this rush in my body, the need to be close to you is so hard

to resist. But I understand we need to talk first."

I sighed and he slowly started to walk away.

The main door had opened and Emmett walked in with a few grocery bags followed by Rosalie and Esme not far behind.

Emmett had noticed me standing awkardly by the living room wall and he flashed me a grin. Edward was heading upstairs when Esme had called for him.

He turned around and told her he would be back in a while.

Rosalie had taken a few bags from Emmett and started arranging them in the kitchen.

"Be bear, how was your night? Do anything your big brother should know about?" He smiled and placed his heavy arm around my shoulders.

"Oh shutup Emmett, let her live" Rosalie yelled from the kitchen and I was surprised she had taken my side.

Esme had dissapeared towards Carlisle's office so I had to endure Emmett for a while.

"No" I mumbled and he ruffled my hair.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" Emmett asked nudging my head with his knuckles.

"Yes yes Emmett" I said when I saw Rosalie come back to the living room.

"Emmett, I'm going to have to steal her so ask Esme what's to be cooked for Bella" Rosalie said taking my hand and pulling me away from Emmett before he could bother me anymore.

He eyed Rosalie and went to look for Esme.

She smiled at me and took me down the other hall just off the kitchen.

We walked to one of the rooms where the door had been previously shut.

Rosalie revealed a beautiful little lounge space with some oversized sofas and a corner kitchenette. Empty ofcourse.

I took a seat and so did Rosalie and I already feared she would go back to being distant and cold with me.

But she didn't.

"So Bella, are you liking it here?" She asked.

"Yeah, this place is insanely beautiful" I said.

She smiled "Esme has a knack for this stuff"

"Interior designing?" I asked

She shook her head "Home designing" she replied and I smiled.

I cleared my throat and decided against my fears.

"Rosalie..I had a question"

She smiled and asked me to continue.

"In the beginning, we weren't exactly..close. And not that I mind, but I just wanted to know what changed? Did you hate me back then?"

Rosalie's laugh is a melody.

It redeemed etiquette and beautiful just as much as she was.

"Oh Bella. I envied you." She said.

"Me? What could you possibly envy in me?" I asked.

"I envied your response. Obviously I love my brother but for you to be so tied to him and ready to give up this gift you have at a human life, I envied that. None of us had that choice Bella. " she said her voice softened.

"And now?" I asked hesitantly.

"Now, after Edward's accident. I know you being here is helping him heal faster and I can't hate on you. Edward is your everything, and what you do with your life is entirely your choice, and I have no say in it.

I'm just glad you're here to help him Bella"

She said and adjusted a loose curl on her shoulder.

"Thankyou Rose..that really means alot." I said slowly getting up. She followed.

"No need to thank me Bella, by the way you're welcome for saving you from Emmett " she said smiling perfectly.

I nodded and we both headed back towards the kitchen.

I heard a soft drift of music come from down the hallway. I stopped and Rosalie noticed.

"Go, he's in there" she said and left me alone in the middle of the hall.

I walked towards the soft music. Each key was played in perfect precision.

But it was slow and careful.

Like how a beginner would play.

It held rhythm but each key sound was spaced apart.

I walked in and stood by the doorway frame. His back had leaned slightly over the piano and his fingers made small movement over the keys.

He stopped playing when I took a small breath.

"No, don't stop!" I said walking towards him and he turned his head to look at me.

He frowned.

"Please Edward, keep playing. I'm sorry I'll leave" I turned back and was about to walk put the room.

His cold hand wrapped around my wrist and stopped me.

I looked at the contact and then at him.

He had a distant expression, he tugged on my wrist and I stood by the piano.

He let go then cracked his knuckles before he tried to play again. I watched him, his eyes closed but each finger knew each key.

He hesitated in the beginning but the rhythm and melody soon fell into a peaceful harmony.

I was mesmerized by the way his hands had directed, acted and credited this whole harmonic play.

And not once did his eyes open.

I slowly approached him and sat by him on the seat.

He didnt move but the small nerve in his neck twitched and he was fully aware of me right next to him.

He abruptly stopped playing.

I watched his hands pause and then looked at him.

His eyes held mine and he slowly took one of my hands and placed it over his on the piano.

My hand rested lightly on his hand and he urged me to do the same with the other hand.

And then, we were playing.

I felt each bone and nerve move in perfect sync to the symphony.

The coolness radiating from his hand made it feel like ice underneath mine. But not the ice that made you numb, the ice that made you feel cold and nice.

 _And my hands felt very nice._

He played the short song twice keeping my hands exactly on his. His eyes had closed again and I couldn't take my eyes off the way we moved.

 _The way our fingers moved._

Once the song was done, Edward's hand stilled on the keys and I made a move to take my hands off.

But he turned his hand and entwined his fingers with mine.

His eyes slowly opened and he turned to me. He took our hands off the piano and placed them on his lap.

I looked at him.

"Bella. I know I don't remember everything. But you, part of me remembers you. I think it always had. Because you're so significant in my life that I can't ever forget you.

My mind may have erased events and activities we have done together, but it has never erased you. I need you to know that I'm here. And I will be here as much as you'll take me." He said holding my gaze and leaning a little closer.

I felt all the air out of my lungs escape.

This wasn't fair to him.

I pulled my hands back a little roughly and Edward creased his forehead.

"I can't do this to you" I whispered.

He looked confused.

"You can't do what?"

"I can't keep this from you Edward"

"Then don't. Tell me what's bothering you so much?" He asked and I turned my face away from him.

"Bella, please tell me already."

"You left me." I said looking at him straight in the eye feeling tears well up

He looked at me with no hint of movement for what I had said.

And then his cold voice clenched my heart and I couldn't breathe.

"I know."

 **Well, there you go guys!.**

 **He knows? HE KNOWS!**

 **WHAT???**

 **Find out this Friday when the next chapter comes out.**

 **Stay tuned and drop me a lovely review.**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL.**


	9. Clean Break

**AN: Alrighty, the wait is finally over.**

 **Here's the next chapter.**

 **I know I promised two and I will give you two.**

 **But the upload of the second one will be a little later on Saturday.**

 **I need you to have some breathing space between this chapter and the next.**

 **You'll understand why.**

 **But don't worry, it's just a few hours apart.**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

 **Enjoy!** **Also review!!**

 **Bella POV**

 _"I know"_

The ringing in my ears won't stop, the build up of tears won't fall and my heart had successfully been ripped out of my chest.

 _I know._

My hand found its way to the piano edge and I crushed the pristine wood as much as I could. The other hand wrapped around my gut as I held onto myself in agony.

 _I know._

 _He fucking knew?._

I shot my glare at him and he looked concerned now.

Good.

I carefully thought about what to say next. There was so much to say and so little time to say it. I had to reason out my response because this was the deal breaker.

The situation that would decide everything.

And right now, I was loosing again.

 _Loosing him._

I was about to say something but he raced me to it.

"Alice told me" he said in the lowest voice, at the slowest pace that I had almost missed it.

I bit my lip letting my teeth sink into the soft flesh. I didn't care if it would bruise because right now I couldn't break down in front of him. He needs to know I didn't crumble when he left.

He needs to know that I survived it and I would again, because now that he knows.

He won't hesitate to do it again.

I just had to convince him he could.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and slowly got up from the seat. Edward watched my movement but did not respond to it.

He sat still as I made it clear I wanted some distance. I walked to the glass wall and crossed my arms over my chest.

I still hadn't said anything.

But I was thinking. Of all the possibilities of doing this. I wanted him to have what he wanted.

And now that he knows, he wouldn't want me anymore.

I sighed. This was worse than the first time.

I shouldn't have let myself get so close to him knowing eventually this would happen. Eventually he would know and hell would follow.

But then something he had said clicked in my mind.

 _Alice told me._

I turned to look at him and he had risen now, taking the few steps towards me.

My heart beat picked up and I lifted my hand in mid air to stop him.

 _He can't be this close to me._

His step faltered and he stood still, his hands found their way into his pockets and I noticed the rigid stiff of his knuckles through the jeans.

I kept my eyes focused on his shirt collar, I didn't want to see his face.

"You just know? Or..you remember too?" I asked quietly. I wasn't sure of my choices if he answered for either of them.

But spontaneity was going to be my best friend now.

I heard a faint rumble in his chest and I looked away.

"If you tell me I might remember it" He said.

I scoffed.

"Tell you what?" I said angrily looking at the marble tiles that decorated this lavish room.

"About what I did, make me understand" He pleaded.

I finally looked at him.

"You want me tell you how you left me in a forest after my 18th birthday when Jasper accidentally had a snap at me and you took it too far?" I said.

The strength in my voice wasn't what I expected but I embraced it and let it be my guide.

He was angry now.

"Jasper did what?" He seethed.

I shook my head. "Oh get over it. I had a damn papercut, it's not his fault. He didn't hurt me, you stopped him before anything.." I let the words fade into the air.

He snarled from the inside. I watched as his eyes turned auburn and I frowned.

 _His memories were changing his eye colour._

But that theory seemed far fetched.

I still looked at his beautiful eyes as they morphed into colour.

His eyes found mine and immediately turned back to hazel.

I had to tell Carlisle.

"Why did I..leave?" He asked hesitantly.

"Your family, you move time to time or people notice your age and your looks.."

"Bella. That's not what I'm asking" He said in a cold tone.

I blinked back a few tears.

"Tell me why I left..you."

"Because you realised-" I choked.

"Realised what?" He asked taking a step towards me.

"That I wasn't good enough for you." I replied.

It was the truth now and it would always be the whole truth.

I saw his expression run through several phases. They were all so fast but he settled on an expression I couldn't identify with.

It was one between compassion and concern.

I would've fooled myself to think it was love.

But I didn't.

"And you believed me.." Edward stated incredulously.

"Its true. What's not to believe? You're predator and I'm prey" I said using metaphors to get him to understand.

He shook his head "Bella-"

But I cut him off. It was time.

"I can't do this anymore" I said.

I'm so sorry Edward

"Can't do what?" He asked and his brow creased.

"Pretend.." I started.

He took a sharp intake of breath.

"I can't pretend for this to be okay. You don't remember Edward. You woke up and the only memory you have now is of us. But you don't know what happened. There is no us anymore. You don't know the things that I have gone through.

You dont know me Edward. Not anymore. And maybe for some reason, loosing your memory was the exact clean break you needed."

I said wiping at the tears that flowed down my cheeks. I was crying now, my throat was getting hoarse but I continued as long as I could.

He looked pained. And I hated that I had to tell him this way.

"Trust me when I say this, you don't want me. You made it clear to me 6 months ago. And since you lost your memory, if you do get it back, I can't put myself through that all over again Edward.

Because you won't want me"

He was in front of me now. He reached up and tried to touch my cheek. But I shrugged away.

"I'm leaving" I whispered.

"What?"

I walked away from him as quickly as I could. I kept my pace fast as I made it to the guest room. My bag was missing.

 _Ugh Alice_.

I walked back to the hall and was glad Edward hadn't made it yet.

I threw open the door and wore my shoes. The tears were still running and my vision blurred.

"Bella please don't do this.." I heard his velvet voice from behind me.

"Please let me go home" I said walking out to the porch. I made it down the stairs but he beat me to it.

"Bella, we'll work it out" He pleaded his eyes sad and it killed me on the inside.

"We won't Edward its not meant to be" I said walking towards the garage.

I felt my elbow pulled back. Edward held it carefully between his fingers.

"I love you, Bella. Doesn't that mean anything?" He said

I shut my eyes, I thought I would never hear him say those words, but they felt wrong. They felt meaningless. They came from a lost Edward.

I opened my eyes Alice was by Edward and I heard the engine of Emmett's jeep.

But I ignored the both of them.

"It doesn't mean anything, because it's not real" I said then pulled my hand free from him. I turned to see that the jeep was out of the garage.

Emmett had stood by the driver seat with the door open. I saw my bag in his hand and he had a sad apologetic expression on his face.

I turned to look at Alice and she had the same expression.

"A little fair warning that this was going to happen would have been nice" I said to her.

"Bella you know, my visions arent-"

I walked away from her, I ripped open the passenger door and got into the car. Edward didn't let me close it.

"Edward let go" I said harshly trying to reach for the handle.

"No. You're not going anywhere" he said matching my harsh tone.

"You're no one to tell me what to do" I spat back.

"Bella, I just told you I love you and you're running away from me? " He said lightly grabbing hold of the side of my face.

He held my eyes and I wanted to cry and let him comfort me.

"I don't feel the same." I said and his hand dropped.

He looked away. I urged Emmett to drive.

Edward shut the passenger door and I was afraid he'd break it. He came towards the open window.

I looked straight ahead trying to keep my composure.

He waited in hopes that I would look at him.

But I knew if I did I would change my mind so I reached for the button to roll the window up.

I lightly clicked it and Edward stepped back.

I glanced at him as Emmett reversed out of the driveway.

He looked miserable.

But I did this for him.

 _Edward Cullen was better off without me._

When we finally hit the clearing of a highway, Emmett said something.

"What happened Be Bear" He asked and his voice was soft and comforting.

A tone you wouldn't hear from Emmett.

"He's better off not remembering me Emmett. It would save him all the hassle of leaving me again. It would save you all the trouble." I said coldly looking at the trees brush past us.

"Be Bear..."

I faked a small smile at him and turned back to the window.

"Don't worry, I've already accepted it." I said.

"You know we wouldn't leave you Be Bear"

"I'd like to think that too. But again tomorrow, if something as small as a papercut was to happen. You all would be miles away from me. And I would be alone, again" I said biting my lip.

"Is it so wrong to save myself first?" I asked him and he shook his head.

We drove down the long highway. I wasn't sure where we were but I trusted Emmett enough that he would take me back home.

The one in Forks, I mean.

After what felt like a few hours of driving, and falling asleep for most of the journey I saw the flickering street lights of my driveway.

I adjusted myself and looked around.

Emmett glanced at me and I told him Charlie still wasn't back from Seattle.

He drove up to the house and turned the engine off.

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"He's going to ask" Emmett said

"Then tell him, that I don't want him" I said taking a breath.

"And is that true?" Emmett asked and I looked at him.

He saw the hollow in my eyes.

"Be Bear.." he said frowning and reaching for my hand.

His big hand wrapped around my small one as he squeezed it in comfort.

I didn't say a word.

He slowly let go and got out. He opened my door and I slowly stepped onto the gravel.

"Take care of him" I said, my voice slightly shaking.

"I will" he replied.

I started to walk towards the house but turned around.

"And Emmett, promise me something?" I asked

"Anything you want Be Bear"

I gulped and apologized to him in my mind.

"Don't pull me out of bed ever again." I said walking towards the door and shutting it.

It was a few seconds before the engine started and Emmett drove away.

 **Well..That just happened.**

 **Chapter 10 in a few hours from now.**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Drop a review for me pleeeaaasseeee**

 **You guys are absolutely amazing!**

 **See you in a bit.**


	10. Lovesick

**AN: As promised here's chapter 10.** **But first, alot of you seemed quite upset with how Bella reacted.**

 **But give her some credit, it takes a lot of guts and willpower to walk away from the love of your life.**

 **And she did do it for his own good.**

 **I promise, this step is a very important part of the storyline.**

 **Hint: It's the only way he'll understand.**

 **But enough of spoilers.** **This story will probably be another 5 more chapters long and then it shall be done.**

 **If you guys drop me a couple of reviews I might drop chapter 11 in a few hours too.**

 **Totally subtle, I know.**

 **Okay I'm going to stop taking your time, give it a read and let me know what you think.**

 **THANKYOU IN ADVANCE FOR BEING HERE.**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

 **Bella POV**

I felt the warmth of the sun on my cheek and the light behind my eyelids.

The brightness had dulled my mood even more. I woke up and was assaulted by sunlight everywhere. It's funny how a few years ago sunlight was my kind of weather preference.

But now I just hated it.

I got out of bed and draped the curtains. But not before I took one glance outside.

 _Call it habit_.

I walked to my bathroom and unpacked all my toiletries. I took a look in the mirror and scowled at my reflection.

Hollow eyes, haystack hair, back to same old Bella.

I threw some cold water on my face in an attempt to redeem my self confidence. Clearly it didnt work.

I went back to feeling 'shitty' about myself and what I had done.

 _Being in love seriously sucks_.

I walked downstairs and saw the empty kitchen. My stomach growled and I missed Esme's delicious cooking already.

I sighed. I grabbed my keys and headed out to my truck.

The engine ignited for a brief second and then it failed on me. I tried twice thrice to get it to come alive, but all in vain.

Everything that had to go wrong was finally dawning on me.

I angrily slapped the steering wheel in frustration. Then lay my head on it.

I promised myself last night that I wouldn't shed another tear for this.

But here I was, wailing again.

I hated this weakness, I hated the way he made me feel all too vulnerable, and I hated the fact that even now I couldn't hate him enough for what he had done.

I caught hold of my thoughts and returned back to the house.

The note I had left for Charlie was sitting on its same spot. I reached for it and chucked it into the trash. I dialled a take out breakfast place and asked to get something delivered.

3 agonizing weeks till school started so I had to find something to keep myself busy. I opted to take a few days off for myself and then get into a summer job.

I got my laptop out while I waited for the food to come.

I opened it and checked my emails.

Nothing.

I took to the browser and read apparent news, highlights of the day and some weather forecast.

Seemed like the sun was staying a while.

It was a few minutes later that I heard the bell ring. Odd, the breakfast place was a good 20 minutes away.

But I went to answer the door. I checked the keyhole first, but nobody was there.

I opened the door and saw the delivery guy just driving up to the curb.

I looked around the porch frantically. But not a movement in sight.

The delivery guy waved in order to get my attention. But my heart was pounding.

He approached the porch and I took the few steps down.

"Good morning ma'am, here's your

delivery." He said handing me the bag of food.

"Thankyou, just wait here one minute?" I said rushing back to the house to get my wallet.

The dashing delivery guy waited silently at the bottom on the stairs.

I went back and paid him with a small tip.

He smiled and asked for my name and number.

I turned him down.

He took his cue to leave kindly and I watched as an opportunity drove away.

I devoured into the omelette and french toast. The orange juice cooled my insides and I felt fresh.

I watched some tv while I ate to divert my attention.

But my phone ringing next to me undid the diversion.

"Hello?" I answered not looking at the caller ID

"Hi Bella"

"Rosalie? Hi..uhm I didn't expect that" I said.

"That's okay, just called to tell you, your car is fixed. Take care Bella" she said and then hung up the phone.

I turned my head to the window and got up to see my truck outside. It didn't look like it moved.

I walked back outside and thanked the sunny morning air silently.

But I'm sure she heard it.

The Cullens had established themselves as family to me. And no matter what in my heart I knew they would always look out for me.

And I couldn't be grateful enough.

I walked back in and settled on the couch. I let myself finally go over the past week. Every moment, every word and every touch.

I'm afraid to admit the attachment I have with them all. But its inevitable, I was meant to be with the Cullens.

But maybe just not in the way I'd like to.

I was angry, annoyed at Alice. But I couldn't blame her, ever since Edward's accident she's been having an equally hard time with her visions.

Esme and Carlisle were destined to be like god parents to me. And they felt like it too.

Emmett would always be the older over protective brother I genuinely need in my life. But he was hurting now too and it was my fault this time.

Jasper and Rosalie were a blessing, always know the right thing to say and do. And I was happy nothing ruined my new found connection with Rosalie. Even though I abandoned them.

And finally, Edward.

Edward was home.

And I was now homeless.

I blew out a breath I didn't realise I held in. I did to them what they did to me.

But I did it for their own good, the same way they did it for me.

Like I said, love sucks.

I brought my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them. I wasn't sure if I was ever going to see or hear from them.

But Rosalie's call assured me that they were always going to be close by.

And for now, that was a relief.

I called Charlie up but the station chief picked up and told me Charlie was on duty.

I called Angela hoping she was free to visit. The social anxiety had built up and I needed something to stop it.

She was at Ben's place and I offered her small talk knowing it would be rude to take her away.

I shut my phone and rested my head on the back of the couch.

I had never felt more alone in my life.

At some point mid noon I had dragged myself off the couch and productively occupied myself with some work. I cleaned the house, showered and even arranged for lunch with what little was left in the house.

I left the tv on and let the voices surround the room. Loneliness was a disease and I used my resources to temporarily avoid it.

 _But the cure was sitting in Isle Esme_.

I made some pasta knowing the sauce would still be good after refrigeration.

I sat by the kitchen island and ate in silence. Scrolling through my phone and looking at pointless drama on social media.

My phone suddenly buzzed in my hand and I accidentally dropped it.

 _The klutz had returned._

I reached down to pick it up when I saw the screen glowing with one new message.

It was from an unknown number and I hesitated to unlock the phone.

So I swiped right to let the message sit unread and continued to go through the internet.

The unread notification nagged the back of my head but I wasn't going to be weak.

So I kept my phone away and washed up the dishes.

Napping was the ideal job lifestyle I needed. If napping was a real employment opportunity I wouldn't think twice to take it.

I had settled on the couch with a blanket and let myself drift into a deep slumber.

Atleast my dreams didn't let me down.

I was at the edge of the cliff admiring the beautiful valley beneath me. When the sound of the trees rustled behind me.

And he was there, walking through the open perspective and he was glowing.

The sun had hit all his high points and his face had sculpted into a breathtaking smile as he walked towards me.

I had never gotten enough of his beauty. He always seemed to mesmerize me with every breath. His eyes were a royal gold and his lips curved wonderfully around his sharp teeth.

I crumbled at his appearance. It wasn't fair he was this perfect.

He had nestled his forehead on mine and his arms had held me close.

I could almost feel his breath on my face. My eyes were closed as he had placed the most softest kiss on my forehead.

"I love you" he murmured against my hair and I felt his hand at the back of my neck.

He pulled me into his chest and I rested my head against where his heart would have been.

And I swear I heard a heartbeat.

My eyes shot open and there was sweat on my forehead and down my neck. The blanket was too hot and I kicked it off me.

I sat up to examine where I was and regretted waking up.

But dreams were just that, unreal and impossible.

I smiled a little to myself.

Hearing him say those words had played in my mind over and over again.

And I hoped for it to be the last wonderful memory I have of him.

I let my head fall back on the couch and returned to my favourite place with Edward.

I felt cold fingers entwine with mine. I kept my eyes closed, squeezed his hand and let my dreams consume me.

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK?**

 **Personally, I liked how Bella reflected on the significance of the Cullens in her life.**

 **It was needed.**

 **Next chapter soon, drop me a review and it'll be sooner (;**

 **MUCH LOVE AND APPRECIATION TO YOU ALL.**


	11. Distractions

**AN: Hey everyone! How's that Eclipse treating you?** **Thought I'd brighten up your day with a new chapter since the moon is being unreasonable.**

 **Buut if you're from somewhere and can't see the eclipse, DONT WORRY IM MISSING OUT ON IT TOO.**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

 **You know the drill,**

 **Reviews = Faster Chapter Updates.**

 **PS: This was supposed to come out on friday.**

 **You're welcome.**

 **MUCH LOVE ALWAYS**

 **Bella POV**

It had been 4 days since I left Isle Esme.

This morning wasn't a regular one. Charlie was coming back home and I was frantically putting the house back together.

The past three days went by as a blur. I had gotten out more often, went grocery shopping, met Angela at a coffee shop and even went out of my way to visit the library.

I kept my mind occupied and it was working. I thought about them less often.

However the one unread notification would stare at me through the screen. But temptations would have to wait.

I shoved all the dishes in their respective places and tidied up the house. Charlie was coming in a few minutes and had already told me we'd go out to eat.

The idea of having some father daughter time felt good.

I heard a taxi pull up to the driveway and I walked out the door.

Charlie had his suitcase out and paid the driver as I went over to him.

"Bells!" He said and I felt the need to hug him

And so I did.

He held me and kissed my hair.

"I missed you too kiddo" he said chuckling.

Charlie and I weren't exactly this close. But I was determined to change that.

I smiled at him and got hold of his duffel bag as he rolled his heavy suitcase up the driveway.

"How was Seattle?" I asked as we entered the house.

"We cracked the case, sad one. I'll tell you about it when we go to eat" Charlie said as he took the bag from my hand.

"Do you want some coffee before we leave?" I asked and he nodded.

I walked to the kitchen and got coffee ready while Charlie started to unpack.

He took a small bag out and handed it to me. I looked at him confused.

"I brought you back a little something" He said shyly.

I smiled like a little girl on christmas.

I opened the bag to reveal a wrapped gift box. I did hate gifts and receiving them but this one was something that was so thoughtful of Charlie. And I wouldn't ever oppose it.

I pulled out the box and opened it.

It held a beautiful little charm necklace with a tiny green tree on it. I played with the dainty silver in my hand and I heard Charlie clear his throat.

"Do you like it?" He asked hesitantly

I smiled at him "I love it dad, thankyou" I replied.

He smiled in satisfaction. I handed him his coffee and we both sat at the island.

"So tell me how was your week at Angela's"

I momentarily forgot I had told him that.

"It was good, great actually. We had a nice time" I hated lying to Charlie.

But the truth would make it worse.

He asked me a couple of questions and our morning went by talking about his case, Angela's parents and Forks headlines.

We headed to a breakfast joint down the road and Charlie and I ate enough to pass as brunch.

Once we got back home, he hit the sack and I settled in my room.

I was reading Wuthering Heights again.

I turned a page and a small piece of paper fell out.

I prayed it wasnt part of the book I had preserved so well over the years, and it wasn't.

It was a fresh white piece of paper folded into the perfect half.

I opened it to reveal his elegant handwriting .

 _Heathcliff is overrated_.

I smiled at the text. Even though his writing was simplistic in form, I imagined his forehead creasing as he convinced me to stop reading.

 _I missed him, terribly_.

I turned to look at my phone resting on the pillow next to me.

The unread message could have been from a telecom guy for all I know.

And here I was thinking it's from him.

So I set aside my fears and reached for the phone. I unlocked it and my heart thumped against my chest.

 ** _And so..the lion fell in love with the lamb_**

I re read the line over and over again. There was no way...

I stared at the screen and let the words wash over me. The message was a day after I had left.

The wave of guilt hit me like a high tide. I had to reply to him.

And so I risked it.

 ** _What a stupid lamb_**

I pressed sent and dropped my phone away. I returned back to the book, but before I could even finish reading a sentence, my phone buzzed.

One new message.

 ** _What a sick masochistic lion._**

I froze. All my senses drained cold. I bit my lip and tugged at the ends of my hair.

This wasn't happening. I couldn't bring myself to believe it was happening.

I wasn't prepared for this.

I kept my phone away and let the message sit on read.

I didn't have a reply so I used silence instead.

I returned back to the book ignoring the sudden urge to call the number and hear his voice.

It was wrong.

It was wrong to want that right now, his memories coming back must have finally made him realise why I did what I did.

 _And he's probably happy I did it_.

Wish I could have been happy too. I sighed and lay my head on the pillow.

The open book fell lightly on my torso and I stared at the ceiling.

My thoughts wandered to his eyes, his face, his arms and the way they held me.

How was I ever going to get over this?.

I had to think of solutions, keeping myself occupied wasn't working. I needed to do something that'll make me forget him. And I hated to admit I knew exactly what I needed.

 _Another distraction_.

But the thought of it disgusted me. I couldn't imagine having someone else touch or kiss me. If his lips weren't cold and hard, they would feel wrong.

I shuddered at the idea of it.

But if I had to get over Edward Cullen, it had to be this way.

I heard my phone buzz again and I leaned over to get it.

It was a blank message from the same number Edward had sent from.

I frowned and passed it as a mistake he may have made.

I returned to Wuthering Heights and replaced Heathcliff with Edward in every sentence.

It was half past 8 now and I had made dinner for Charlie and myself. The house was much more alive with the baseball game on tv and Charlie's phone ringing every few minutes.

I held up the rice and chicken to Charlie but he was attending a call from work. He motioned for me to start eating and I waited instead.

The call was from the sherrif in Seattle. According to him, Charlie had to schedule another trip next week. A couple of paperwork needed his signature and we had a light argument about leaving me alone for a few days.

I obviously lost that one.

So Seattle in a week could be the distraction I needed.

After dinner, Charlie headed to the station for night duty and I headed up to my room.

I took a quick shower and got ready for bed. I pulled out some old sweats and a loose tshirt to wear.

I went by the bed and my phone stayed in its same place since the afternoon.

I reached for it and the screen blinded me. There were no more messages from Edward.

Just 20 missed calls.

I scrolled through the list and they were all from the same number.

I hesitated while I hit the call button.

I slowly moved the phone to my ear and heard the awful ringing of the line.

I cut the call on two rings.

Nope, not doing it. I thought and chucked the phone onto the side table.

I locked my window when the phone started ringing again.

Fuck redial.

I watched the screen constantly glow as it rung.

I walked over to peek at the screen.

Same number.

I sighed and decided to get it over with.

"Hello?" I said picking up the call.

There was no reply.

"Hello? Edward ?" I asked

Still no reply.

I sighed.

"Why bother calling if you aren't going to say anything." I said in a frustrated tone.

And then I heard it.

 _The distinct start of a piano._

Edwards fingers flirting with the keys as the tune of claire de lune filled my ears.

My breath hitched.

He was playing for me.

I sat by the edge of my bed and listened to him.

He only played a part of the chorus and then the phone went silent.

I cleared my throat.

"You've always had a good taste in music" I heard his velvet voice say from the line.

"Clearly not anywhere close to yours" I whispered.

I sighed internally when I heard his low chuckle.

"I would say mine may be outdated now"

"Classics are never outdated" I said.

 _I swear I could hear him smiling_.

There was an awkward few moments of silence. I steadied my heartbeat and all I heard was the sound of wind from the other line.

"Hi" He finally said

"Hi" I breathed.

A few more silent seconds.

"How are you?"

"Alright. You?" I replied biting on my thumb nail.

"Alright."

I heard Charlie's footsteps outside my door and I held the phone down for a moment.

The room door swung open halfway and Charlie said he got the night off and was heading to bed.

I wished him goodnight and waited till the sound of his footsteps dissapeared.

I placed the phone back to my ear.

"I hear Chief Swan is back from his trip" Edward said.

"Yeah he got in this morning"

"I know" he replied.

 _Ofcourse_.

"Which one of you are silently babysitting me for tonight?" I asked mockingly.

No response.

I waited a few seconds.

"Hello?" I asked to the dead phone.

"Would it bother you if I said it was me?"

I held the phone down to my chest and closed my eyes.

 _Shit_.

 **NEXT CHAPTER FRIDAY.**

 **Yes I'm waiting for those**

 **'HE WAS PLAYING THE PIANO JUST A WHILE AGO'**

 **But was he?**

 **Is he really there?**

 **Let me know what you all are thinking.**

 **Shoutout to** **SarcasticBimbo for being the first to point that out.**

 **I laughed too.**

 **Also, might do a shoutout every chapter till this story ends.**

 **Just so you guys know I see you all.**

 **Have a blessed week!**


	12. On Duty

**AN: Wow.** **So many reviews.** **However I'm sorry I couldn't upload earlier.**

 **Buttt you know your girl got you, with another chapter coming out on Saturday.**

 **LOVE THE RESPONSE**

 **You guys are amazing.**

 **REVIEW this one too!! And just a few more chapters till the end.** **Shoutout at the bottom of this chapter!**

 **I SEEE YOU ALLL**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

 **Bella POV**

Edward was here.

He was really here.

4 days ago I would have made another excuse and walked out of his life.

And 4 days later I'm here still yearning to be with him.

I raised the phone from my chest and back to my ear.

"You're really here?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"Your heartbeat a few seconds ago didn't seem to take the news too well" he sighed.

"But..Claire de lune?" I asked wondering how he played it.

"Open your window" He said and I stared at the curtains burning them with my eyes.

I walked with the phone to my ear. I moved the curtains and leaned to look past the glass.

The night was hazy and the trees cast shadows from the moon's light. I scanned the area around and then noticed the slight movement next to the closest tree.

He walked out from behind the trunk, his pale face stood out amongst all the darkness. He looked up and when our eyes met, my heart felt heavy.

He offered me a small smile and then looked down.

I saw his hand reach into his front pocket, he pulled out a small shiny thing and I had to squint to really see what it was.

He gave it a small wave in my direction and I finally understood.

He recorded it.

I nodded to him and he placed the ipod back into his pocket. Edward had cut the call and I chucked the phone back on the bed.

I watched as he nervously looked back up not fully capturing my gaze.

The glass of the window was sealed shut and it was the only thing between us.

He finally caught hold of my eyes and he pointed to himself.

Then he pointed to me.

I bit my lip.

I hesitated for a few seconds, he noticed.

He nodded in what looked like understanding and turned his back to me.

He was leaving.

 _No no no_.

I had to stop him, so I unlocked the window and pulled the shutter up completely.

He paused.

I leaned over and prayed he heard the window open.

I couldn't scream his name fearing Charlie would hear. So I watched and hoped he would turn around.

And he did.

He glanced at me and raised his jaw a little.

He was asking if I was sure.

I nodded and made a reckless move. I placed my right leg over the window ledge and and held onto the frame to balance myself.

I suddenly felt a grip on my knee and the smell of musk rush through my nose.

"What are you doing?" His voice was low and confused. He held my knee with his hand in a restrained form and he stood in front of the frame.

He was towering over me and I had to pull my leg back inside. I sat by the ledge of the window with my back facing the exterior.

Edward sat beside me, just the other way with his back facing my room.

"Sorry that was impulsive" I said and Edward chuckled lightly.

"Can't remember a time when you weren't "

I looked at him and he gave me a warm smile. His perfect teeth and lips moulded into pure beauty.

His eyes were still hazel and that made me think about the theory I had.

"Did you get more eye tests done from Carlisle?" I asked.

I liked how easy it was to be with Edward, to talk to him with no barriers or awkwardness anymore.

We reached a very understanding bond between each other, even if we weren't going to be together.

I'd always want a part of him to be in my life.

"Yes, Carlisle has some theories..but I'd like to know yours" he said placing his hands on the ledge.

Don't flex Edward Cullen.

But he did just that. The full sleeves tshirt did nothing to cover up.

I could see the toned muscle of his deltoid and tricep stick out. And I was distracted.

"Bella?" He said taking hold of my attention.

I cleared my head and replied to him.

"My theories..um well. I think it has to do with your mood. It was an observation" I said nervously.

He smiled.

Why did he have to smile like that.

"So the song, you really played it?" I asked when he turned to look at the moon.

He nodded.

"I wish I heard it live" I whispered.

He turned to me.

"You will, when the time is right. You'll hear the perfect piece" He said softly.

I smiled.

"Do you remember any..other songs?"

"No. Just claire de lune and a few of my classic shelved music was what came back. I remembered you liked it"

"What else..do you remember?" I asked hesitantly.

The topic of memory wasn't the best between us. But it would always be the one thing keeping us unconnected.

"Everything.." He said slowly.

"Everything but..?"

He sighed and looked at me.

"Everything but the leaving part.." I finished.

He shook his head. I bit my lip lightly.

"Do you know if there's a reason why you can't remember it?" I asked trying to ease the silence.

"I think.." he started "Maybe I've placed it in a part of my mind that I just don't want to remember. Maybe its because it's sitting in the bad memories, and that is the last thing I'd want to see" He said leaning closer.

"But at some point..it's going to come back" I said.

"It will, but it won't change anything now." He said frowning.

I closed the distance between us and leaned my head lightly on his shoulder. I wrapped both my hands through his arm and held onto it.

My fingers could trace his hard muscle but I resisted the urge to do so.

The arm I held onto wrapped around my waist and he secured me to him.

His strong grip ran across my stomach till the beginning of my lower back. And when he pulled me closer, my heart exploded.

I took in his scent, his touch and everything as much as I could.

We sat in silence like that for a while. His thumb would stroke a small part of my back and I'd drop a light kiss on his arm hoping he wouldn't notice.

Oh but he did.

And he nuzzled his nose into my hair.

I was finally home.

And then home spoke and I instantly regretted the feeling of comfort.

"You should get some sleep" he said and slowly unwrapped himself from me.

I was already a little sleepy but his sudden need to leave woke me up.

"I'm not tired" I said and stiffled a small yawn.

He chuckled "Still a terrible liar" he raised an eyebrow.

I shrugged.

He got off the ledge and stood outside the window. I stood too, inside my room.

"Are you going back home?" I asked

"No..I'm on duty" he said creasing his forehead.

"What duty?"

He smirked and gave my forehead a quick kiss.

"Protecting you" he said then reached for the ipod in his pocket and handed it to me.

After that he jumped gracefully off the roof with not a single sound and I lost sight of him when he walked back into the trees.

I plugged in my earphones and got into bed.

I fell asleep to the sound of Edward playing and my heart dancing to the tune.

The next morning, I woke up early. The sound of Charlie's cruiser driving out with the siren had managed to sound even louder a floor up.

I was being stabbed in the stomach when I noticed the earphones had somehow shifted and tangled with my body pressed against the mattress.

I rolled over and removed them. The ipod had gotten covered with my blanket so I swished my hand till I felt it.

I kept everything by the bedside table and then looked at the window. It was still open, I didn't shut it last night and the sun was gleaming in.

I sighed and replayed everything of last night.

My body craved Edward and it was impossible to think coherent thoughts.

I wished I had kissed him last night, but I wasn't sure what it would mean.

With a crucial part of Edward's memory missing, I didn't want to take that risk.

I finally got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I was reluctant to have a shower this early so I passed on it and brushed my teeth and washed my face to wake myself up.

I walked downstairs but not before I took my phone from the room. The house fell back into the eerie silence I got used to.

And I wandered about in the kitchen trying to fix myself some breakfast.

I decided I deserved a good meal so I made some scrambled eggs, french toast and even cereal to go with it.

Thats a lot to eat from a person who's appetite isn't that much. I sat down by the island and scrolled through my phone. Edward had left me a message early in the morning around 4 am and I opened it.

 ** _Gone to hunt, I'll be back by late morning_**

 ** _Yours,_**

 ** _Edward_**

I smiled at his formal text. His old fashioned ways would never die and Edward would always be chivalrous.

I was already impatient. I considered heading back to bed for a while but the thought of Edward coming and deciding not to disturb my sleep is a heavy probability.

So I brought my blanket from upstairs and took the couch. The air conditioner was turned up and even though it was sunny outside, the house was chilly.

The cold was definitely something I loved now.

For more reasons than one.

I watched some tv while I finished off my breakfast. I lost my appetite since I read the text, my body had alerted itself completely and I heard every car engine, footstep, door bell from down the street.

And I could distinctively tell that none of them were him.

At half past 11, I was awoken by the sound of a knock on the door. I didn't realise I had drifted off to sleep on the sofa. My neck had a tiny kink in it and I massaged it with my hands as I went up to the door.

I looked into the keyhole and all I saw was auburn and gold strands of hair.

Shining.

I yanked the door open and pulled him in by his forearm. I peeked outside to see if anyone saw him and lucky for me but no one was on the street.

I shut the door and locked it. I turned around to see a very amused Edward Cullen smiling at me. He had an arm crossed around him and the other hand rested on his chin.

He smiled and smirked at the same time.

"What if my neighbours saw you? Since when do you take the front door! " I asked placing my plate from the sofa away into the sink and washing it.

"I wanted to come in the normal way" he said still amused.

I glanced at him while drying the plate with a dish cloth.

"Last I checked, there wasn't anything normal about you" I said mockingly and he frowned.

"I..I didn't mean that in a bad way..I" I apologized when I saw his expression turn to a small smile.

"Got you" he said chuckling.

I threw the dish cloth at him but he caught it mid way.

Damn vampire reflexes.

He saw my frustrated face and then pretended to throw it on himself to make me feel better.

And it did.

I laughed and he tossed the dish cloth to the side.

"Good sleep?" He asked walking towards me.

"Good hunt?" I questioned.

"Can you tell?" He asked raising an eyebrow up

"You're in a good mood, so I'm guessing the hunt went well" I said moving away and washing a few other dishes.

"And how do you know my good mood isn't because of you?" He asked and he was now behind me.

His breath was at my neck and I physically couldn't wipe the damn plate in my hand.

"Stop it Edward" I whispered

He kissed below my ear chuckling and walked away from me. He leaned against the island and I returned to washing the dishes.

"Can I do it, it'll be much faster" he pleaded and I didn't allow him.

So he watched me clean the dirty dishes at human pace and I did them a little slower just to see the frustration cross his face.

When I finally got done he insisted I take a shower.

We were going somewhere.

 **NEXT CHAPTER SATURDAY!**

 **Stay Tuned.**

 **Shoutout to DICATAKADD for crying in her office for the last chapter.**

 **I can't believe my writing has that much impact on you guys.**

 **Motivated me to write more.**

 **Thankyou so much and stay blessed.**

 **PS: Review pleaseeeee.**


	13. Memory Lane

**AN: I know I promised Saturday.** **And it's Sunday, but I didnt want to rush this chapter just to post it.**

 **I needed to give this one some time and I rewrote it thrice.**

 **So here you go.**

 **Hopefully trying to finish this at 15 chapters but even I know 2 more chapters can't cover up what's left of this story.**

 **Please stick around till the end.** **I promise you it's worth it. ITS BEEN STUCK IN MY HEAD SINCE AGES and I cant wait to write that ending chapter.**

 **But for now, REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **And another chapter might drop on Wednesday or EARLIER (;**

 **MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL.**

 **Bella POV**

Probably the fastest shower I've ever had.

I got dressed and opted to wear jeans, a loose full sleeves and shoes. My hair being its usual, draped down my shoulders in what I'd like to call 'effortless curls'.

Edward being the gentleman he was, waited downstairs. I got ready and headed down. I grabbed the keys and my phone and Edward and I walked out.

I locked the door and I heard him say I smelled lovely.

My heart never failed to flutter.

We stood on the porch and I looked at him.

"I don't have a car" he shrugged.

"Well now you're in the clutches of someone who knows how to drive well" I said making my way to the truck.

The keys were in my hand a second ago.

 _They were in my hand_.

And then the drivers door opened and I saw Edward get in.

"That is not fair!" I said opening the driver's seat.

He was chuckling and I tried to nudge him away from the seat.

"Get in Bella, we have to go" he said smiling.

I groaned and got into the passenger seat.

He started the truck and I sat folding my arms. The engine struggled to roar but eventually it did.

But Edward never drove out.

His hands were rigid on the steering wheel.

I was done putting a mood on and looked at him. His head hung low and his knuckles turned white.

"Edward?"

"Give me a minute" he said softly and I could tell his voice had strained.

I was worried now.

I saw his jaw clench and his arm muscle tighten. The grip around the steering wheel had become deadly.

I slowly scooted closer and took his one hand off the steering wheel.

I put both my hands around his and entwined our fingers. The veins had stuck out and his hands were shaking a little.

"Edward?" I asked again and he looked at me.

His eyes were lost. And I didn't think twice, I put my palm softly against his face.

"You're okay." I assured him. "Let me drive"

His eyes held mine and after a moment he nodded slowly.

We switched seats and I drove out.

Edward hadn't given me any directions, he sat in silence and looked out the window.

I felt immediately guilty. The car situation might have triggered the memory of his accident.

And seeing Edward this vulnerable was heartbreaking.

I drove down the highway and Edward finally gave me directions.

He'd say turn left or right, but never indicated where we were going.

I noticed the familiar road to school so I automatically took it. And it was exactly where we were going.

Once I parked in the lot I turned to him.

"School starts in two weeks and you're taking me here?" I asked lightening up the mood.

He smiled and walked out of the truck. I followed.

We walked to the dead building, nobody was around. It would be a sin if they were.

The security at the gate was dozing on the job but it was clear he didn't expect anyone to come up.

Edward managed to unlock the main door and we were now inside.

"What are we doing here?" I asked and he took my hand in his.

We walked towards the cafeteria and I don't know about Edward but the deja vu was definitely hitting me.

We reached my usual spot on our table and Edward sat down.

I looked at him confused but sat down next to him.

"Ever since my memory returned, it's been a load of thoughts in my head. Some of which I wanted to let you know about, now that its all here" He said softly pointing his index finger to his temple.

I was still confused so I nodded and let him continue.

He pointed to the door that led to the outside seating.

"Rainy day I remember when I walked in. And for the first time in my life, I had never been so attacked by a scent before. Until I saw it was you" he said reminiscing.

"You stared at me weird that day" I said softly and he laughed.

"Forgive me for staring at you. It was impossible to take my eyes away" he said turning to look at me with a smoulder.

"Swooned. What's next?" I said half smiling trying to hide my nervousness and erratic heartbeat.

But Edward could hear it either ways.

He turned to look at the bell

"Next, Biology."

He got up and I followed. I liked how he found all of this so amusing.

And if he wanted to walk down memory lane, then I was definitely going to walk with him. Literally.

We walked down the hall to Biology.

I saw the table I had sat on the very first day and Edward led me straight to it.

"I know I was a dick to you that day. But I want to make it up to you" he said sitting beside me.

I looked at him curiously.

He put on a poker face and then turned his head towards me.

"Hello, what's your name?"

I giggled at his terrible acting skills. He sighed.

"Play along" he said and I laughed.

"Isabella" I said giving him my hand to shake.

"That's a lovely name beautiful" he said shaking my hand softly.

I couldn't stop my cheeks from turning red.

"It's Bella actually."

He gave me his lopsided grin "And I called you just that"

 _Referring to my name's translation, beautiful._

I bit my lip to stop the smile from stretching out of my face.

"Do you like the weather?" He asked and smirked.

"I do, the cold has grown on me" I say looking at him straight.

He was surprised at my answer but he understood and smiled.

I got off the stool and walked closer to him. He turned his body to face me.

I took it as an invitation and stood between his legs. He was still taller than me even while sitting. He wrapped an arm around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck.

I brushed the hair at the nape of his neck. It was soft and I gave it a little tug.

Edward was near my neck, he dropped a few light open mouth kisses.

And then his mouth was near my ear.

"PDA isn't allowed in school" he whispered.

"I'm not sorry" I say and he gets up.

 _Why did he have to be such a saint._

I groaned.

He smiled at my frustrated face and kissed my forehead.

His arm was still around me.

"Come on, there's one more thing I want to show you"

We walked down the hall again towards the main hall.

Edward gave me an evil smile and I scowled at him.

"Yeah rub it in, I sucked at dancing at prom" I said crossing my arms. He put his other hand around my waist and swayed us a little.

He kept his eyes on mine and I bit my lip.

"I still suck" I admitted.

"As long as I take the lead, you're fine" he replied.

I put my forhead on his chest and he pulled me closer.

"God what did I do to deserve you" I whispered.

"I ask myself the same thing" he said into my hair.

"Prom was nice though" I said lifting my head up to look at him. He kissed my nose.

"One of the best nights I've ever had"

I nodded. "What's next?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"There's alot more. But not enough time, I just wanted you to know..that I remember Bella. I have a record of all our memories.

And even though the worst one is still somewhere inside, part of me is glad that I don't have to remember it.

Because no memory that doesn't have you in it is worth remembering" He said softly.

I gulped.

He was right.

 _But could I, would I be okay with that?._

I gave him a small smile then walked out of his arms. He frowned.

I pretended to look at the time but before I could say anything.

"Lets go" he said leading the way out to the parking.

We got back into the truck and the drive home was silent. We picked up some take away for me at the gas station.

I packed it to eat at home.

We reached the house and I parked the truck.

Silence fell.

"Thankyou" I whispered and he looked at me hopeful.

"I know its so hard for you, I can't imagine whats it like to go through loosing your memory. And I'm so sorry if I've been rough to you.

But please understand.." I said turning towards him on the seat.

He nodded slowly.

"I want this Edward..I want you" I said softly.

His eyes became soft and he half smiled.

"But I also want whatever you want..even if it's not me." I finished in a whisper.

"Bella I-"

"Please, just give it some time. I like this pace, and we'll move slowly. I want to start again, if you're willing".

"Anything for you." He said and tucked a strand of my hair behind my face.

I smiled.

We got out of the truck and headed back inside. I ate lunch quickly and stuffed myself.

Edward and I watched tv for a while.

I was feeling super uneasy after the burger so I told Edward I was heading outside to get some air.

He came along too.

We walked for a while near the forest behind the house.

We spoke about the last time Edward remembered tasting a burger and how he hated that they tasted stale to him now.

It was easy conversation, I didn't realise how far we walked in but when I turned to see the house, it was quite far.

I heard Edward chuckle.

"Don't worry if you're too tired I'll carry you home" he said smirking.

I raised an eyebrow at him "You're just waiting for that opportunity aren't you?"

"Maybe" he smiled.

I pushed him a little and ofcourse he didn't budge.

Instead I ended up pushing myself to the ground. I fell on my ass and winced.

Edward was laughing.

I scowled at him.

"You never use your vampire reflexes when they're actually needed!" I yelled and got up to dust myself.

He still had an amused expression.

"Need some help?" He asked while I dusted the wet leaves off my ass.

I glared at him. He chuckled and walked up a little.

I successfully got everything off me and followed behind.

I didn't realise Edward had abruptly stopped and I bumped into his hard back.

I stumbled back a little. Edward's stance was rigid. His back was facing me and I could see the hair on his neck raise.

"Edward?" I asked and I heard him sigh.

He turned to look at me.

His eyes were black and distant.

"What's wrong?"

He looked around at the trees and then at my feet and then at his own. I was so confused.

 _Until it hit me straight in the heart._

I looked at Edward in sudden realisation and my heart beat picked up.

He heard and his jaw clenched.

I took a small step towards him and he took a step back.

 _Shit_.

"Edward...listen" I pleaded reaching my arm out to him.

He looked at my arm coldly and then at me.

"It was here wasn't it?" He asked in a low voice. I couldn't tell if he was angry but I was scared.

Not of Edward, but what his memory would do to him.

I nodded trying my best to contain myself.

He looked away from me.

"Edwa-"

"I remember now."

 **REVIEWWWWWW.**

 **Shoutout to Coffeefilterart** **who hopes Edward will respect Bella's need for caution and I'M ROOTING FOR THAT TOO.**

 **BUT knowing Edward, when does he NOT impress us? (;**

 **STAY TUNED YOU GUYS AND THANKYOU FOR THE IMMENSE LOVE.**


	14. Time

**AN: And here we go.**

 **Guys, heads up we have 6 more chapters to go.**

 **(continued at the end of this chapter)**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

 **Bella POV**

 _"I remember now"_

I felt the build up of nerves on every inch of my body. My heart beat raced against the invisible timer. I didn't have much of it left.

I watched him. Watched how his face morphed into agony and his eyes into anger. I saw hatred, frustration and sadness run through his stance. It was a rush for him.

The memory had knocked him off and he was sitting by the overgrown roots of the old trees. I stood still. Not moving my feet towards or away from him. The fear instilled that if I even made the slightest movement, he would dissapear.

I kept my breath steady while Edward hid his face behind his palms. I gave him his space, this was a lot for him to take in and I respected it entirely. I just wished I could ease it out a little.

He sighed and then finally met my gaze. He had a creased forehead and his eyes slightly glistened.

I felt my heart break again.

Edward was speechless.

I gulped and took a small step towards him. He watched as I did then shook his head.

I stopped mid step.

I bit my lower lip hard. I had to stop the build up of tears and my body shaking.

"It won't change anything" I whispered repeating his earlier lines.

He looked at me and then got up.

"Let's go back, it's getting late" he said. His voice was hoarse and emotionless.

He led the way back and I stumbled behind him.

The walk back to the house was silent and every step I tread I made sure to see Edward take one as well. We didn't speak a word till we got back home.

Edward dropped me at the front porch. I unlocked the door and my heart beat rose.

I wasn't sure what was going to happen.

"Bella.." I heard his strained voice.

I sighed "You're leaving.." I replied completely calm.

I kept my eyes on the keylock and trembled on the inside.

He came closer and I felt his scent surround me.

"Yes.." he said softly.

I bit down hard on my lip to avoid the tears that were now blocking my vision. My entire demeanour was about to crumble when Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and placed his lips on my temple.

"I have to hunt, I'll be back tonight" He whispered against my head.

I nodded avoiding his gaze. He left a soft kiss right where he spoke and I felt him pull me close for a brief second.

Then I was cold, alone on my porch.

I walked in and shut the door. Literally slammed it.

My whole body shook with fear that I wasn't going to see him again. I had to sit down.

I went by the steps and took a few up to my room.

But I never made it.

Halfway I held onto the railing and the outburst of emotions attacked me. I slid down in tears and heaves. I crushed the wood of the balustrade and wept my heart out.

I didn't care if he could still hear me.

I didn't care if he was going to leave me.

But it was this point, the breaking point when I realised I wanted him to remember so bad, but I never predicted how I would feel when he did.

And I felt shitty as hell.

I wiped furiously at my eyes but the tears kept running. It got to a point when breathing was becoming a task.

I tried to calm myself down and catch my breath. But it would last a few seconds before I broke down again.

I clutched at my chest and gut. They ached so much I couldn't understand the pain.

I bent over and placed my forhead on my knees.

I can't lose him, I can't, please

I kept saying to whatever little belief I had. I couldn't go through loosing him.

If I did, it would mean going through this feeling for a long time before I would even consider recovering.

After a good hour of crying by the stairs, I finally fixed up the courage to stop. I wiped down the last tears that had dried up on my cheek.

The time read 7pm and Charlie would be home in an hour. I had to take a shower, get some food on the table.

For Charlie's sake.

I had no appetite of my own.

I fixed up some chicken and rice and left a note to Charlie saying I had already eaten. It was around 8:30 now and he was running late.

I had a few bites of rice and placed a faux plate in the sink so Charlie wouldn't question it.

Once in my room. I locked the door and sat in the darkness. My hair was wet from the shower earlier and the droplets ran down my back sending a slight shiver through me.

I kept the window open and headed to the bed. I placed my cold feet under the blanket and kept the rest of my body ontop of the quilt.

I had my phone in my hand and I glance to and fro from the window to my phone.

I heard Charlie's cruiser finally arrive and the anxiousness started to build up.

I heard his muffled footsteps move around below.

After a good hour, I was drifting off to sleep when I heard heavy steps up the staircase.

Charlie was going to bed.

I got up and waited till the floor fell silent. I heard Charlie's room door close and lock.

Then I rushed to the window. I sat by the ledge and scanned the surrounding trees.

I waited with all my hope for him to emerge from behind a trunk. But I kept waiting..

Another agonizing hour passed and my heart sunk. I should have guessed he wouldn't come.

I got off the ledge and walked back to the bed.

I checked my phone, nothing. Then tossed it to the side table.

Edward Cullen was a coward.

I sighed and was about to get into bed when I heard the slight movement of the curtain.

I didn't have to turn around to know it was him.

"I thought you weren't going to come." I said looking at him.

He had a change of clothes now. He wore a light sweatshirt and dark jeans. His hair was a little more tamed than usual.

"I'm sorry it got a little late hunting" he said and his voice was still hoarse.

"Hmm" I said leaning on the bed.

He walked over to me. "Hi" he breathed.

I nodded once "Hi yourself"

"Were you just about to sleep?" He asked

"I couldn't wait all night right?" I said walking away from the bed towards my closet.

I heard him gulp.

Oh lord here we go.

I started it off to make it easier on him. The earlier break down I had gave me this new strength to make words audible.

"So what's going to happen now?" I asked softly and he frowned.

"I think we need some time.." he whispered.

I felt my throat constrict and I walked past him making sure my shoulder bumped into his ribs.

I ached from it more than he did.

"Haven't we already lost so much time away.." I said facing my back towards him.

I watched as the light breeze swept through the leaves.

I heard his soft footstep come closer.

"I didn't mean time away.." He said

I whipped my head towards him and he was closer than I expected.

"What do you mean then." I asked rhetorically.

"The family misses you, they want to see you. I want to see you, more often."

I blinked at his words.

"You want me to come back to Isle Esme?"

He looked at me unsure.

"So let me get this right. You want me to come to Isle Esme, spend time with you and your family that I consider as my own and then when the time's done you all will eventually leave me. Is that your plan?" I asked stepping back.

He shook his head midway my speech.

"What?" I asked angrily now.

"We're moving" he said

It took me a second to completely comprehend.

"You're moving back to Forks?" I asked looking at him.

He gave me a small smile.

"Edward, Esme loves that house. You can't just ask everyone to move back" I said worrying about the family.

He frowned and gave me a knowing look.

I bit my lip "Not all of you.."

He chuckled and took the step I had taken.

I felt his forhead touch mine and I closed my eyes.

"You were crying.." He stated.

I pulled back to look at him. His eyes held mine.

"A little" I admitted softly.

His eyes became soft and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Alot." He said then lifted me up effortlessly. My legs wound around his waist and Edward took me towards the bed.

I know it was supposed to be an emotional moment but being wrapped around Edward that way made my thoughts escalate way too far.

And then he does the worst thing.

I feel my back and head land lightly on the comforter. But what follows was the death of me.

Edwards cold body was pressed ever so lightly on me.

"Stop teasing me" I whispered

I heard his dark chuckle and then felt his cold lips on my neck.

"Wait, stop." I said and Edward looked at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Are we going too fast? I mean you just got your memory back this afternoon"

"And I regretted every bit of it just as I had expected to." He said rolling off me.

He propped himself onto his elbow and faced me. I turned to my side to face him.

"Tell me?" I said

"You really want to know?"

I nodded and huddled closer to him.

He sighed.

"It was your birthday..."

 **(continued AN)** **So no, this isnt the happy ending I've been raving about.**


	15. Tempting Me

**AN: I KNOW ITS BEEN MORE THAN FOUR DAYS**

 **BUT I LOVE YOU ALL**

 **I HOPE YOU LOVE ME TOO**

 **I WONT SAY MUCH;**

 **Except, Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

 **Please enjoy and leave a review**

 **Review=FASTER NEW CHAPTER**

 **Bella POV**

I woke up to the feeling of cold sheets wrapped around me. The window blew in air and the sunlight streaming in hurt my eyes.

Not a very pleasant morning.

I rubbed at my eyes and looked around.

Was I dreaming?

There's no way.

I looked at the clock by the night stand. 10 am.

I checked my phone, nothing.

I sighed. What a fucked up dream.

I rolled my head to the side of the pillow and thats when the scent hit me.

His scent.

He was here. It wasn't a dream. And he remembered.

I jolted out of bed and went by the window. He must have left earlier.

I got around to brushing my teeth, having a shower and making some breakfast. All in all a skip in my step. It was weird yet so familiar.

I waited patiently to hear a knock on the door, or a buzz on my phone. I even kept the window halfway open incase he came in from there, I would hear the frame move.

But nothing happened all morning. I convinced myself he must have needed d his own space and time.

A memory jolt is not something someone can get over that quickly. And i was willing to be as patient as possible with him.

I had made lunch and wound up on the couch watching tv.

At half past 3 I finally heard the door knock and I practically ran towards it.

I yanked open the door but was met with Alice instead of Edward. She was giggling.

"Someone's in a hurry" she said.

I groaned and moved aside to let her in.

I closed the door and turned towards her crossing my arms.

I raised an eyebrow at her as she gracefully went by the kitchen counter and sat on a stool.

I went to fix myself a cup of coffee and I heard her clear her throat.

"Are you angry or upset with me?" She asked and I broke a little at how soft her voice was.

I turned to look at her.

"Don't you already know?"

She sighed and look down at her cold hands.

"I'm kind of on a break from tapping into my psychi, trying to figure things out so I thought it would be best to come talk to you. Unfiltered and raw"

I offered her a small smile.

She returned it.

I took the coffee and poured it into a cup and sat across from her at the counter.

"I'm not upset with you."

She feigned holding her breath and let out a relief. I smiled wider.

"It's not your fault why things happened, the future is uncertain, even for a future seeing vampire" I said

"Bella, I feel terrible about what happened with Edward" she said her eyebrows creasing together

"You shouldn't. He remembers a little bit now. And it'll all come eventually. Alice this wasn't your fault" I said

"I know I just feel so responsible about my family and to have this happen with my own brother it's just.."

I walked over and hugged her.

Her cold stone body was quivering. She wrapped her arms gently around me and I did my best to not shiver.

I rubbed light at her back and she squeezed me slightly.

After letting go I smiled at her.

"I guess I really needed that" she said

"That makes both of us" I giggled.

Alice held my hands in hers.

"We'll figure this out Alice, we will." I told her reassuringly knowing I would do whatever I could to make her at least feel less responsible for Edwards accident.

"Thanks Bella" she said and then her head whipped towards the main door.

I followed her gaze.

"He's here, I should go. We'll catch up again later okay? Just you and me. I can't let Edward hog you all the time" she said kissing my cheek and disappearing out the back door.

I heard a subtle knock on the front door and carefully trudged towards it.

I opened it and was met by his gracious presence. He wore a nice fitted grey sweater and black jeans. His hair was tousled but slightly kept and his eyes glowed a rich hazel.

I was gawking.

He broke into the cutest smile.

"Hi" he said trying to get my attention.

I shook my head and moved away so he could come in.

"You look...fresh" I said.

Edward awkwardly stood in the kitchen while I was a few steps away.

"Thank you, I took a shower" he said

I smiled at how silly we were being.

"Well you should do it more often" I laced my fingers together and awkwardly went to sit by the stool. He followed and slowly approached me.

"I will" he said sarcastically and came closer to where I sat.

My heart beat was erratic and I Edward noticed. He took the space between my legs and lightly rested his palms on my thighs.

I didn't even feel the weight of them. He bent a little to reach my eye level.

He held my gaze and I gulped.

I felt his cold hands slowly move up my thigh to my waist. My hands were by the edge of the stool and I gripped the wood harder.

His arm wound around my waist while one hand returned to my thigh.

I stared at him and he smirked.

I bit down on my lip and I heard a growl escape him.

His hand went under my thigh and I was lifted from the stool. My legs wrapped around his waist, Edward lightly pushed me against the kitchen wall. The cool concrete hit my back but nothing felt better than Edwards chest pressed against mine.

I pushed my hands around his neck and into his hair.

He still held my gaze.

And I couldn't stand it.

"Kiss me" I said

He wore a sly smile on his face and let his hand roam below my thigh and slightly squeezed it.

He leaned his mouth close to my ear and I closed my eyes.

"No" he whispered and kissed lightly under my ear

He let go of me and I was leaning on the wall for dear life.

Edward was across the kitchen now.

"That's so not fair!!" I yelled and he burst into chuckles

I threw a cup at him but he caught and set it down.

"Now now Bella, we don't want to be breaking anything" he said still smiling

I scowled and grabbed a knife and threw it at him. He caught it too.

Goddamn vampire reflexes.

He frowned at me

"Did you really just throw a knife at me?"

I nodded crossing my arms around my chest.

"Not like it would do any damage" I scoffed.

He wore another smile.

"Ugh" I yelled and walked away from him.

I headed upstairs and shut the door before he could come in.

"Really Bella?" I heard his voice from behind me.

Fuck, the window.

I sighed and turned to him. He walked over and took my face in his hands.

I looked into his eyes and I felt his cold lips drop to mine.

The kiss was gentle and passionate. Edwards hands were on my face and did not make a move anywhere else.

He was telling me he remembered and he was okay with how much he remembered.

I kissed him back with a slightly more intensity, I was just telling him I loved him regardless of anything.

I felt like it was all falling into place.

Oh how wrong I was. Because everything eventually went downhill from there.

 **IM SORRY I DID THIS FOR YOU BUT I NEEDED TO FOR THE BIG ENDING D:**

 **Pls don't hate me.**

 **New chapter soon. Depends on your reviews of course!**

 **Love you guys!**


	16. Good Actor

**AN: New chapter update woohoo!**

 **A lot of new people coming through and loving this story, welcome aboard and I hope you stick around my miserable update times and slow story setting.**

 **I hope you enjoy the ride.**

 **As usual,**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

 **I just wish Edward was mine :(**

 **Here we go,**

 **Bella POV**

The rest of the day flew by, Edward and I spent most of the time laying in bed lazing around. We spoke about so much and I helped him fill any memory voids he had. But whenever we ever went close to the topic of the accident or his initial days of amnesia, Edward would kindly excuse himself or divert the topic immediately.

I'd give myself enough credit to be smart enough to know he didn't want to talk about it.

I just wanted to know why he wasn't around with the family before the accident. I remember they had said they haven't seen him in a while. It made me wonder what Edward was upto all those missing months, if he did remember any of it. He wasn't going to let me know for now.

"What are you thinking about?" I was abruptly brought out of my thoughts when Edward judged me on the shoulder.

We sat side by side against the headboard of my tiny bed. After the kiss, we broke into a peaceful silence and enjoyed each other's company.

I broke the ice with tiny conversations and Edward happily obliged. I got a bit caught up in my thoughts and drifted a little.

"Just things" I answered.

"What things?" He asked lowering his lips to my ear and dropping the tiniest kiss

I turned my face to look at him and he didn't move away.

His eyes caught my gaze and I was about o surrender when my stomach made the most unnatural sound in the world.

Edward started chuckling. I sighed.

"The human's hungry, shall I make you something?" He said getting off the bed and offering me his hand.

"I'll manage" I say and take his hand.

I'm suddenly pulled up and behind Edwards back as he glides, yes glides down the stairs so gracefully.

He lets me down in the kitchen and takes the stool. I try to regain my heart rate, these surprise attacks aren't something I'm used to. And I'm not sure how I feel about them either.

I start making some dinner for myself. Some rice and curry should do. Edward watched as I orchestrated the kitchen to my desire. I washed, cooked, cleaned, cooked, arranged, cooked through an hour of the time.

I'd sneak a glance at him and he'd pretend to read the old newspaper lying on the countertop. But I'd never fail to see his stupid little smirk at this corner of his lips.

Once I was done I sat across from him and started eating.

"Smells good" Edward said as I mixed the rice with the curry.

"Do you want a bite?" I offered a bit on my spoon

He smiled "Sure why not" he reached for the spoon and took a bite.

I watched amused as he chewed and swallowed. He was a great actor.

"Verdict?" I asked

"It's really good Bella" he said reaching for a napkin to wipe at his mouth.

I laughed and kicked his shin from under the table.

"Don't lie to me" I said

Edward made the cutest disgusted face I had ever seen. His nose scrunched up and his mouth puckered almost. He squeezed his eyes and took a fake breath in.

"I'm not a fan to be really honest" he said in an apologetic tone. I smiled.

"It's okay, I don't think I'd be able to drink blood and not do that face either" I laughed and took a couple of bites off my rice

Edward went silent. Odd.

He returned to reading the paper and I continued eating my food.

Once I was done I washed the plate and silently asked Edward if I could take a quick shower and get ready for bed.

He just nodded and made his way up to the bedroom.

I had a shower, washed my face, applied some under eye cream and tied my hair in a bun.

I wore some comfy sweats, fresh ones and drowned my body in some freesia cream.

Once I got back out I headed down to check the locks of the door and that everything was in place. I headed up to my room and he was exactly where I'd expected him to be.

Edward welcomed me to my bed with open arms. He took in a breath of my scent and hummed lightly as I settled in closer to his chest. His arms held me close but a little away from my body.

It's weird how I know when Edwards body language was off.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at him.

He looked down at me and gave me a small smile.

"Why is it so important for you to be like us" he asked.

"It's easier that way, I'm less breakable and I can be..with you." I say quietly

"You can be with me like this." He said letting his thumb lightly stroke my cheek.

" I want more" I say softly and I hear his chest rumble.

"Bella.."

I take his hand and hold them between mine. Edward looks at me and I'm hoping my eyes tell him what I try to say.

"Please don't do this. We've had this conversation before and you left because I was breakable.

If you turn me, nothing of that sort will ever happen again. You and me, we can finally be normal" I say

He shrugs "There's nothing normal about being a monster"

I sigh. Edward pulls his hand away and turns to face the ceiling.

I lift myself on my elbow and use my other hand to turn his face towards me.

My hand rests on his stone cold marble cheek and I see his eye glisten slightly.

"You're not a monster" I say.

He sighs and turns back towards me closing the distance.

His lips are at my ear.

"But Bella I am, I'm pretending and I don't know how much longer I can keep doing this"

I freeze at his words.

"What?" I pull back and look at him.

He sighs.

"Bella, I need to come clean."

My hearts screaming at me internally. It's happening again. He's leaving me. I try to calm myself down and slowly sit up on the bed.

Edward follows me.

"Speak" I demand with an authoritative voice.

"You asked me earlier about my accident, about a few other things that I clearly don't remember" he says

I nod and encourage for him to continue

"Bella, until the day in the forest and my flashback from leaving you as well as the flashback of James bite, I don't remember you" Edward says quietly

I gulp.

"Don't take it in the wrong way, you are the love of my life and I know you're the person for me but I'm not in the headspace to heal you if I haven't healed myself yet" he says looking at me.

I feel a tear on my cheek but Edward makes no move and neither do I.

"I just need to understand Bella"

"You should have never come here." I say

"Bella.. please"

"After I left isle esme you shouldn't have come. You should have stayed and figured it out and come when you're ready. Edward I can't keep doing this with you. I'm tired of being a pawn in your memory. You either remember me or you don't. " I say raising my voice a little now.

I was done with this game.

"Bella, I just need some time to recover. There's a lot going on..and-"

"What's going on? What's a lot? Edward I'm going through the same things! I've lost you time and time again and you're willing to hurt me all over again? It's like a nightmare on loop!" I scream getting of the bed and backing to the farthest wall.

"Bella I didn't mean that..I just. I don't know something isn't right here" he said standing up and signaling to the space between us.

"What isn't right?" I ask with a slightly broken voice

"I'm not the Edward you fell in love with. And you're not the Bella this Edward will fall in love with.." he sighs.

My insides burn with the desire to scream at him, pound at his chest, demand to know why he enjoyed hurting me. But all I could do was cry and slide down the wall to my knees.

I hugged myself from complete breakdown and Edward kneeled in front of me.

"Please, I'm here. I'm still here. Just not the way you want me to be Bella.

Let me heal, so I can heal you" I felt Edwards hand touch mine.

I shot a glare at him. Red watery eyes and I didn't care.

"Leave. Don't come back. I don't want you to remember me." I say getting up quickly and opening the window as wide as it can go.

"Bella.."

"Edward. I'm sorry, I'm done."

He walks towards me and the window.

"Isabella.." he says and I risk a glance at him.

He touches his chest right above his heart and gracefully steps onto the window sill.

"Clean break" I whisper and he nods before disappearing down and into the trees.

I'm sorry heart, we're done with Edward Cullen I pray it's for good now.

Weird thing is I don't remember mentioning my wish to change to Edward earlier.

DUN DUN DUN

SORRY GUYS NO EDWARD FOR A WHILE

BUT PLEASE DONT LEAVE THIS STORY

THIS STAGE IS VERY IMPORTANT

HE NEEDS TO FIGURE OUT HIS WHOLE SITUATION WITH THE ACCIDENT AND AMNESIA AND EYE COLOR AND ALL THE ANSWERS YOU GUYS BEG ME FOR

ITS GOING TO BE REVEALED IN THE CHAPTERS TO FOLLOW

Till the next update

Keep leaving me reviews!!


	17. Wine Revelations

**AN: not going to ramble. Enjoy and leave me a review**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

 **Get some popcorn, this ones a long one.**

 **Bella POV**

They say if you love something let it go but they also said that if it was meant to be yours it'll come back.

I call bullshit.

I spent the next morning after Edward left sulking , crying and feeling miserable about my decision. But the morning after I felt a sense of relief, a beginning and a new force to reckon with.

To say I didn't think of him was an understatement, he was always in my mind always in my heart but I couldn't let him toy with my feelings play a game that he didn't understand because I was only human.

I am only human. And he was something else.

I was looking forward to school finally starting getting back to the regular schedule, going to school , getting a job and using my time to do things that would get my mind off of him.

I know I would have succeeded, but this time I wasn't so sure.

The following days were quiet lonely in a lot of ways sure I kept myself in my room most of the time but I didn't feel his loss as much as I did the last time, it's a little scary to admit that I probably got used to it. But I did.

Charlies little trip was extended for another week or two which meant I was by myself for another week or two.

I thought of this alone time as something that was good for me it felt like it was a sign from some power up there for me to heal

If Edward wasn't going to heal me I was going to heal me.

On a rather bright Monday morning quite odd for Forks itself I decided to head to the grocery store the house is empty and I had to fend for myself.

I drove past the gas station and Newton's market waving at any of the familiar faces as they passed.

I got to the grocery store got the essentials got the necessities and headed back.

The truck was getting rusty and old and I had to admit to it finally. Charlie would be heartbroken knowing I didn't take care of it as much as I had promised I would, and then there's the others who would be ever so pleased to know I have to discard the truck.

Once I got home put the groceries away and started my daily routine of cooking cleaning and doing all the things necessary for a soul survivor.

While cooking I had the landline phone ring stopping me from stirring a little bit of the soup I was making, so I walked over and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said

"Bella oh Bella, hi ! how are you?"

Alice whispered faintly.

The space the family was giving me was an easy aid to my recovery almost as if they were slowly fading away from my memory but when Alice called everything just went gushing back in and I was already shaking.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly even oddly quiet for herself.

I only fear that she didn't want Edward to hear her.

"I don't know" I replied honestly. It had been almost a week.

"You seem to be doing just fine though" she said

"I thought you want looking in anymore" I asked

"How can I not after everything that happened" she said

I sighed

"Come over , come home and we can talk about it" Alice said. And it was tempting.

"I..I can't I'm sorry I'm not-"

"He's not here if that's what you're worried about" she said

Curiosity got the best of me but only because I cared about him more than I would allow myself.

"Oh" is alI said

"Come home please even Charlie isn't back yet." I liked how Alice kept referring 'home'

"Alice I think I need some time off my own to figure some stuff out"

"Everything you need to figure out is here" she said

"Where is he?" I asked quietly almost a faint whisper in the fear of knowing her answer was as far as he was from me.

"With Carlisle back at Isle esme. I've got some things to figure out too and it's only just me here so Bella please please come" Alice was persistent.

Thought about it for minute, some quality time with Alice was something I needed something that was pending for a very long time, so I accepted wholeheartedly

"Okay"

"I knew you'd say that I pick you up tonight at eight"

I smiled at her overconfident tone

"Bella wear something pretty" she said

"No Alice please I just want to be in my sweatpants and wallow" I whined.

"I'm sorry but I'm taking you out. theres a dress in your closet that is desperate for a night out you have to owe it to her and me"

"Can I cancel" I ask

"See you at eight" she says and I cut the call before Alice infuriates me further by propositioning heels to the mix.

I wrapped up eating food and taking a shower fixing the house in every little spot I got went upstairs to my bedroom.

The window lay shut as usual the air was awfully tense for some reason. I left the room the way it was and walked into Charlie's room to grab a duffel bag. I walked back to the room and started arranging a couple of clothes to carry, the previous duffel bag had been knocked onto the side and was ripped from the last trip.

I wasn't sure how long it was going to go for but knowing Alice she definitely had plans for the weekend.

School wasn't starting until a week more that give me enough time to prepare.

I kept throwing in my sweatpants and a couple of other comfortable clothes.

I found the dress that Alice was talking about , it was my prom dress. I let my fingers run through the fabric and I let my mind run through that night.

I caught myself lingering off into my headspace which is not where I wanted to be. I knocked myself out of it, grabbed the dress and threw it into the duffel bag.

I headed over to the washroom to collect my toothbrush and all the other necessary toiletries which is completely pointless knowing Alice would have everything ready for me over there.

I packed up everything that I needed and kept the duffel bag on the bed and sat next to it. My head turned towards the window the air was heavy and suffocating so I did something unintentionally.

I walked up to the window clicked open the locks and pushed up the ledge as far as it could go.

The wind would have knocked me over as the cool breeze swept in on the hot summer day. It was something that was very unfamiliar and strange, Forks whether was never like this

I looked past my backyard into the trees just to see if any movement was seen I wasn't expecting anything and I was rewarded with nothing.

I let out a sigh and walked back into the room to collect the duffel bag I looked at the time had a couple of hours to kill so I headed downstairs to the living room and settled on the couch til Alice would come and pick me up.

I was in sweats with my hair tied up and my face looking like death but I didn't care. There's no way I was dressing up.

I settled in watching couple of TV shows and how much I rummaged through the series as quick as I could go. Every time my stomach growled I reached for a couple of snacks from the kitchen and kept myself occupied on the couch.

At half past 7 my phone started ringing and I already knew it was Alice calling me

"You're early" I said into the speaker

"What can I say I was too excited" she said and I heard the honk of a very fancy car outside the driveway.

I shut off the lights grabbed my keys got the duffel bag and my phone and headed outside.

I was met with Alice's infamous yellow Porsche that Edward finally had gifted for a birthday.

I couldn't see beyond the tint of the car but I made my way down the porch. I reached for the passengers door, it was locked.

Confused I tried again, it was locked.

The tint of the glass was so dark I couldn't even make out the figure of the person in the driver seat so I bent down and knocked on the glass.

The passenger side window rolled down and I was met by-

"Jasper hi?" I said confused

"Gdevening, I am your driver for this evening sorry" he said offering me a small smile

"Of course not I'm glad to see you again could you open the door"

Jasper leaned forward and unlocked the door I got in and within a second we are on our way to the new Cullen house.

"Alice will be very disappointed by the way" Jasper said while we were en route.

"And why is that" I asked

"I think she said something about dressing up pretty. Bella you're beautiful but you're in sweatpants"

I started laughing at how honest Jasper was being and it was funny that he complimented and kind of insulted me at the same time I guess it's what family does.

"Jasper you know I hate dressing up and besides even if I wore anything or did anything the moment Alice sees me she'll rip it off and turn me into something else"

Jasper chuckled "Yup you're right she would"

We found ourselves at new Cullen house within 20 minutes or less. This one was very similar to the last one but much smaller. Like it was just meant for very few people in the family.

"It's beautiful as usual" I say

Jasper answers with a courteous nod and a sigh that followed.

"What is it?" I asked recognising a little disruption in his voice

"It was designed by Edward"

"Oh he did a good job" I say trying not to let his thoughts infiltrate my thoughts.

Jaspar parked the car and got out. He offered to open the door for me but I was quicker than him for the first time.

As soon as I was out I was attacked by a tiny little pixie that wrapped her arms around my waist and her hair up in my nose.

"I'm sorry had to send Jasper to pick you up I had a couple other things to do"

"That's okay" I say and turn to pick up my bag but I notice it was gone. Jasper would've taken it up to the rooms.

I entered the new Cullen mansion. I looked around , it was a very clean aesthetically pleasing, minimalistic design and I just knew Edwards hand was an every inch of the space.

It was adorned with marble tiling, floor to ceiling heights double in storeys and windows that covered the length of it. Fabric that was soft combined with tough leather. Masculinity was etched in its design.

This house was architecturally beautiful.

The contrast of blacks against whites and grays really lit up the spaces.

It was more modern and sleek finished rather than natural design that I was so used to seeing.

In a way it was different.

In a way it was a change and change is always good.

Alice led me up a flight of stairs, they were made of glass with the balustrade made of elegant steel I think, or some metal that looked so well combined.

The whole aesthetic was screaming classy and sophisticated and above all Edward.

I wasn't sure how many rooms were there in the house because we only made it up to the first floor and I was sure it was two more storeys high.

Once we reached what I presumed to be Alices room she let me in and shut the door.

"I know how much you hate going out, and for the first time I'm going to listen to you. We can do whatever you like to do"

I looked at her thoroughly confused.

"What happened? And what have you done to the Alice I know?" I asked

"It's nothing I just, I know you're going through something and the last thing I want to do is force you to do something you aren't comfortable doing. So Bella, tonight is your night we can do anything you want"

"How about for the first time Alice you get into some sweatpants, watch a movie? eat some popcorn? I'll do the eating" I say

"Sounds like a good idea" she said and then walked over to a massive closet.

Ofcourse she had Edward design her closet as big as the master bedroom or he wouldn't have heard the last of it.

He would do anything to please his sister and so would I.

But of course Alice had to have the fanciest pair of sweatpants known to mankind she walked back in with a with the silk matching set black sweatpants with a black silk shirt.

The edges of the shirt were carefully stitched and lined with white silk and the design was faded floral print which was very Alice like.

I giggled at her and his my face in my hands.

She laughed "What did you think I was going to wear? Come on Bella you know me better than that"

"I just thought something from target not Victoria's Secret" I say stifling a giggle

"Who even shops the target anymore" she said and we both burst into laughter.

We headed downstairs later and prepared a couple of things to eat over the movie I made some popcorn while Alice poured both of us a glass of wine each even though we weren't really of age.

We also made a couple of pancakes with a lot of chocolate syrup to ease my craving and we had a lot of it. Alice ate as well.

More than watching a movie or even setting up , Alice and I spent most of the time in the kitchen eating talking and eating. she weirdly enjoyed the taste of the pancakes and I told her not being human she really is missing out on a lot of things that taste good.

She said her memory probably related to her human life when she must've had some and that made me think about Edward and his memory but I didn't want to bring it up.

"They're studying his eyes" she said while I was gobbling up the last bits of the pancake.

"His eyes?" I asked and she nodded

"The color change something that happened after the accident. They're doing a bit of research and so far I guess it changes because of his mood or his situation I mean that's what I've observed"

"You're right I've seen it happen too"

"He's with Carlisle but he-" Alice stops halfway and I didn't encourage her to continue.

I take my plate and start washing it when Alice cleared her throat from behind me. I turned to look at her and I feared she would ask the worst.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" she asked with a glass of wine in her hand out it in my direction.

I looked at her and then at the glass.

"There's not much to tell" I say taking the glass from her hand and taking my first sip.

The wine had bitter taste to it. But as it went down my throat it was smooth and full of flavor I almost need a second sip to be sure.

Alice pulled me away to the couch. We settled in , we put on a horror movie because I opted out of romance and Alice had seen every chick flick on this planet.

When the movie started silence fell in the Cullen household.

I asked her where Jasper had gone and she had said he was out on the town which is a nice thing to do for us to leave both of us alone for a while.

Throughout the movie my eyes were glued to the screen the entire time Alice was as stiff as a stone statue, at least I was breathing.

The movie ended quite soon and I think that's the thing about horror movies the good parts only at the end.

If only that was part of your life too.

I was done with two glasses of wine by now and I was feeling a little lightheaded.

Alice obviously hasn't touched hers but I think she may have not liked the taste of it knowing a little bit about her history.

I turned to look at her and she turned to look at me.

I smiled.

"I'm so glad I have someone like you in my life" I admit

"You're the sister I've never had and I'm just really really really happy right now" I continue slurring

Alice starts laughing and I knew she thought I was drunk but there was some truth to what I had said.

"Bella you're the best sister I've ever had"

We both started laughing again. She even told me not to tell Rosalie or for sure she would rip my head off and I was a little scared and apprehensive but I knew it's all in good fun.

After a while silence returned and I was thinking about things I didn't want to think about.

"You know you can talk to me about it" Alice said from beside me.

The blankets are completely covering us and we sat side by side with our shoulders barely touching.

"He doesn't remember me Alice and he just keeps hurting me. I don't know , I don't know how to move on from here and it's like I'm stuck" I say

"Bella it's not you stuck, it's him"

"I know but I just.., I'm tired of waiting I'm tired of the heartache Alice I can't keep losing him"

"Hmm it's over now forget it"

"Forget it?" I questioned her

I thought she would say something like no Bella everything will be okay but when she said 'forget it' I was convinced on my decision.

It was finally the right one

"There's no point going back to something the keeps breaking you if that something is not what you want"

"Where is this coming from? It's Edward we're talking about" I asked curious to see what her reaction would be.

"No Bella this isn't Edward"

"I don't know what you mean by that"

But part of me knew that because Edward mentioned the same thing.

"He is, he is different. he's not himself I don't know how you didn't see it" she sat looking at me.

Oh but I did see it.

"I did but I didn't think much of it I just thought it was him trying to be different trying to get out of the whole accident. I thought he would be okay but he was different ever since he woke up"

"Exactly it's like he's lost Bella and we've confused him so much that I think the real Edward is getting submerged deeper within his conscience and into oblivion and I'm afraid we kind of lost him now"

"Alice it was different, he pretended that he remembered me. He said he had a couple of flashbacks but that was all and he pretended that he loved me. Isn't that wrong isn't it unfair to me?"I asked quietly letting my emotions surface to my eyes but never letting them spill.

"Bella I think he wanted to convince himself so much that he didn't want to believe that he forgot everything. I think he he wanted to live in the moment and be with us the way we told him.

The way we orchestrated his storyline. But in reality that's not how life works, that's not.

We play a part in each other's lives we don't play their lives for them." She says pouring another glass of wine for me.

"You're right but we fed him things of his memory, the right things we didn't change anything"

"We did Bella the moment we called you we changed everything"

I looked at her wary but she was right and I knew she was right.

If the Cullens had never gotten me involved he would've woken up, remembered his family, would have forgotten that he had left me and his life would have been back to normal for him.

"Then why did you" I asked shakily taking the the newly poured wine glass in my hands.

"Because he was going to come back anyways"

"Alice, you know what this means right?" I asked looking at her and sitting upright.

"We deceived the future and now we have to rewrite it again. That's why...that's why I can't see what happens with Edward, it's because I made a mistake" she says with sudden realization. Her voice slightly hitches and I nudge her shoulder.

"Alice calm down explain to me what happened" I say trying to regain her focus.

"I was so frustrated that he was away from us for so long. And he being away was tearing us apart and we were supposed to be family. I mean we are family, but he just left it and for him to suffer alone... it mean all of us were suffering.

And Esme would weep internally and

I would just curse him for leaving. I thought he was irrational for doing this, and I didn't realise that this frustration and anger clouded my vision of his future.

I let it lead me to not care about him and then when this happened I didn't see it coming" she said looking at me with sad eyes.

"Alice it's not your fault, you know that Edward has a part to play in this as well he's the one who left in the first place

And it's my fault as well I'm the one who made him leave and all because of a stupid paper cut."

Suddenly the front door is unlocked and two figures enter the doorway.

The lights get turned on and I immediately freeze along with Alice.

We were met by two golden eyes; Carlisle and Edward.

"Carlisle? How are you back so soon? you weren't supposed to be back till Friday" said Alice and I froze sitting next to her

Edward's eyes never met mine he was only looking at his sister. But Carlisle's did when he said

"We figured it out"

 **DUN DUN DUN**

 **LONG ONE EY?**

 **Couple more chapters to the end**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

 **THEN I UPLOAD FASTER LIKE I DID TODAY**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS**


	18. Traumatic

**AN: AAANNNDD, we're back folks.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Bella POV**

"Dissociative Identity Disorder"

"I'm sorry what?" asked Alice

"It's a disorder that is a result of PTSD"

"Carlisle I don't understand what you mean"

The four of us sat in the living room, Alice by my side Carlisle opposite to her and Edward opposite to me.

But our entire attention was only on Carlisle.

Edwards head hung low and not once did he raise it up to even look at me.

I kept my eyes trailed on Carlisle but I couldn't resist risking a couple of glances at Edward, he looked so broken with his forehead creasing and I didn't understand why.

"It's apparent that after Edwards accident he must've gone through post-traumatic stress, where with most of his memory wiped out it has also affected changes in his body. Which is very unlikely for a vampire as I've never seen it before. But after we studied it and referenced a lot of research we figured out that PTSD for vampires is much different that it is for humans. And this is the result, we've got eye color changes, we've got mood and behavioral changes we've got-"

Carlisle hesitated before he said the next line

"Personality disorder" Alice completed in a soft voice.

Carlisle heaved a sigh and turned to look at Edward whose head was low and still.

I merely processed everything he was saying but I had questions. I needed answers. But I also held the doubt, did I deserve to know more if he wasn't going to be a part of my life.

I shouldn't care right?

I cleared my throat and looked at Alice.

"It's been a long night I think I'd like to get some sleep" I say

"Of course Bella just head up to my room I'll be there in a second" she figured my hesitation and my discomfort and apologized with her eyes.

"No, that's okay it's okay take your time, I'm sure you both have a lot to discuss" I say looking at her.

I then took the blanket with me as I stood up to look at Carlisle

"It's so lovely seeing you again Carlisle, goodnight" I say offering him a small smile.

Carlisle gentle as ever extended his arm and gave my shoulder a light squeeze. "Always a pleasure Bella, sleep well" he said.

I turned and looked at Alice

"Goodnight" I said quietly and she replied with a smile.

And without another glance to spare I walked up the stairs and headed towards Alice's room.

I got into bed and lay my head on the pillow. I wasn't sleepy, not one bit but I couldn't sit in the same room as Edward's suffering and pretend like it didn't affect me.

Because it did.

A lot.

I tried to listen in through the thin walls but both Carlisle and Alice were as silent as ever. Im not sure why I even tried.

I felt myself drifting off in between while I stared at the well ornate walls of Alice's bedroom. It was pitch black with the lights out but my eyes adjusted to the darkness and I could make out a couple of designs on the wallpaper.

The house grew silent by the minute and my heart beat was probably the loudest noise. I knew they were listening in.

I knew he was listening in.

So I finally decided to close my eyes and get some deserved sleep.

I woke up around half past 11 and the door was still closed, Alice wasn't here and I was freezing under the covers. The room had gotten way too cold. I peered over to the floor to ceiling window and just as I had figured, it was raining.

Cold, gloomy Forks had finally decided to make a comeback.

I rolled off the bed and took my bag of toiletries to Alice's lavish bathroom. The entire space was marble white with grey accents and a touch of color in accessories. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and set my hair. I wasn't sure what to expect when I went downstairs so I had to at least get the haystack in order.

I put my hair up in a bun and then walked back to the room. The door was open now and I assumed Alice would have come in earlier to wake me up.

I walked out to the corridor and headed downstairs to the kitchen. I didn't want Alice to take the trouble to make me any food so I decided I'd do it myself.

When I got close enough I could hear soft murmurs between Alice and someone else. But I didn't want to admit to it that they were talking about me.

So I casually walked into the kitchen and examined the scene.

Alice was by the stove flipping a pancake while Edward was bent on the counter with his elbows resting on the marble.

They went silent as soon as I walked in and Alice looked at me and smiled.

"Bella! Did you sleep okay?" she asked getting me a plate from the drawer and placing the two pancakes on it.

I looked at Edward. He kept his gaze away and looked the other direction.

I walked up to the kitchen island and took a seat right next to Edward. But as soon as I sat down he pushed himself off the counter and walked out of the kitchen.

It happened all too fast for me to take in and I was left looking at the doorway Edward just exited from.

Alice cleared her throat and I heard the soft clink of the plate in front of me.

I looked at her and then down at the food. I silently reached for the maple syrup and drizzled a bit on the pancakes.

I sighed as I cut a few pieces. I felt Alice's hand rest on mine for a brief second. I shot up my eyes and she gave me a comforting look.

"He's upset with himself" She said.

I scoff "Doesn't seem like it"

"Give him time Bella." She adds.

"Sure. Not like I'm still waiting around anymore Alice. He can take all the time he needs" I say and I hear Alice sigh.

"Where's Carlisle?" I ask.

"Back to Isle Esme" she replies.

"And how long.."

"Edward, Jasper and I are going to be here for a while" she says

I nod.

"Bella, this is Edward's haven. He's the most happiest in this house."

I felt bad she had to clear that out for me. Of course I wasn't going to make a deal and get Edward kicked out of his own house. I wasn't that bad.

But it still stung a little that she had to reassure me. I guess she was just being protective of her favorite brother.

"No. Ofcourse Alice I understand. I'll head home after breakfast don't worry" I say

"No. I promised you a relaxing week, we can still have it" she says

"Alice I don't..I don't think he would want me around. You saw how he reacted just now" I added

"He'll be fine" she says

I sigh.

I was halfway done with the pancakes when Alice asked "So..what do you want to do today?"

I frowned

"You're giving me a choice?" I ask

She giggles. "Oh come on, I can totally do things you're interested in" she says

I stifle a giggle "Mhmm sure"

"So..what's it going to be?" she asks

I move my fork around the last few bites of pancake.

"I'd like to get out a bit. I mean I don't want to stay cooped up in the house." I say

"Done!" she says then kisses me on the cheek.

"Wait I didn't say where we would go" I said putting the last bite into my mouth.

"Pshh Bella, where else would we go?" she asked and I groaned.

"Please don't"

Alice burst into laughter and then took my plate to wash it.

"Alice I'm serious.." I start.

"Oh calm down, we'll go to a nice little café and a bookstore that has all the kind of books you like to read and then we'll have lunch and head back whenever you feel like it" she says while washing and drying the plate at inhuman speed.

I smile at her back.

"Go shower!" she says and I walk out the kitchen and head back upstairs.

While walking up I peer from the stairwell. The house definitely has two more floors and curiosity was getting the best of me. I wanted to see the house.

Mostly I wanted to see what Edward designed.

I walked into Alice's bathroom and started the shower. The clouds were settling and I could see a couple of sun rays making their way through. The weather would be cold but at least the rain would stop for a while.

Once I got done, I changed into a comfortable hoodie and jeans and sneakers. Nothing Alice could say to change my outfit since she was doing things on my terms. And I was going to relish every moment of it.

I walked back down with my wallet and keys. Alice was waiting on the couch dressed in a simple outfit with dark jeans and a red full sleeves top. She still looked like she put an effort and I will never understand how.

"Are we ready?" she asked.

"Aren't you going to scowl at my outfit atleast?" I asked

She laughed "No Bella, the weather could take a turn for the worst, I wouldn't risk my designer clothes for that" she said

I nudged her in the ribs and she laughed.

"I'm kidding!"

"Let's go" I say.

Before we can walk out I hear someone clear their throat from behind us at the foot of the stairs.

"Alice. I need for you to get me something" Edward says.

Both of us turn around and I take in his appearance. His hair is disheveled, more than what it was earlier this morning.

Alice walked over to him and took a piece of paper from Edward's hand.

"Of course Edward" she said then kissed him on the cheek.

In that instant Edward's eyes met mine before he looked back at his sister and silently thanked her.

I turned to look away and felt Alice's arm wound around mine.

"Shall we?" she asked walking towards the door.

"Yes please" I say turning our backs to Edward as we walked out of his abode.


	19. Rainy and Gloomy

**AN: Whaa? Two chapters back to back?**

 **I know I haven't replied to any of your reviews but I do see each and every one of your messages and I promise I'll reply to them through the story!**

 **Thankyou so much for the constant love and support.**

 **It's what motivates me to continue writing this insane idea of mine onto this platform.**

 **I love you guys,**

 **I'm going to stop.**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

 **Bella POV**

"Well Stephen, can we do a quinoa salad and two cappuccinos?" Alice asked the very good looking blonde haired waiter who served as at this café downtown.

"Very well, if there is anything else just let me know" Stephen said flashing a heart warming smile at Alice and walking away. I'm sure he was stunned by her beauty, I mean who wouldn't be.

I smiled and looked at her. She laughed.

"Human boys are so cute" she said. I giggled.

"You're lucky, they would all fall at your feet if you just asked them too" I said.

"Oh please, you could do that too." She added

"I could..but here we are." I say

"Here we are" Alice smiles.

"So who's the quinoa salad for?" I ask

"You duh!"

"But I've never had a salad in my life" I say

"Now's the time to start"

"Are you calling me fat, Alice?" I ask and she covers her mouth smiling.

I squint at her. The food and coffee arrives. I'm so amused with how Alice drinks her coffee and it convinces me enough to actually feel like she enjoys it.

We talk about so much. She fills me in on her and Jasper and I gleam at her stories because their love story isn't perfect. But through everything they've been through I couldn't doubt the love they have for each other now is anything but perfect.

She also fills me in on Emmett and Rosalie. They've been considering getting a house close by to the Isle Esme mansion and Emmett's got a new interest in real estate. Carlisle still wants to work at Fork's hospital but for now he's content being with Esme and treating patients at the clinic downtown there.

I listen and process everything Alice says. I'm glad things are falling into place with the Cullen family. And nothing makes me happier than knowing that this family is happy.

So I raise the inevitable question.

"Where was he? After you all left.." I ask hesitantly. Alice's smile falters.

"He took off for a while. He wanted some space from all of us. So he headed to Denali."

"Denali? Where those other.." I asked

Alice smiled "Yes, we've got a few of our friends there. The Denali coven. But, Tanya is Edward's good friend. So he went to visit her for a while"

I've heard that name before. And I felt a tiny tug in my heart. I've heard Tanya was beyond beautiful and a little sense of poor judgment made me doubt Edward's meeting with her.

Something could have happened..

"Nothing happened" Alice said getting my attention.

"What?"

"Between Tanya and Edward? Nothing happened Bella, don't worry" she said.

"I didn't think-"

"I know you Bella. Sure Tanya has her side of affection to Edward but Edward has never given in to her." She said

I sighed "He could..I mean she's perfect for him"

"She is perfect" Alice sighed and looked at me "But Edward was never hers to claim"

I looked down at the quinoa salad and stabbed my fork through some lettuce.

"After Denali he headed down to Brazil for a while"

"Why Brazil?" I asked

"I'm not sure, he wouldn't say and the further he went. He just wouldn't keep in touch" Alice said taking a long sip of her coffee.

"Hmmm"

"And then, he just went off the grid for a while" Alice finished

I looked at her. "He cut off for how long?"

"Three months. We all were at Isle Esme when I heard about the accident. And we immediately got him home"

"Alice..where did the accident happen?" I asked.

I saw her hesitation. She wasn't expecting that question.

I frowned "Where did it happen?"

"Here" she said creasing her forehead and finishing her coffee.

"Here?! As in, in Forks?" I asked a little louder. Alice nodded.

"But that doesn't make any sense, I don't get it. He was halfway across the world, why would it-"

I heard Alice huff. I looked at her frustrated with my endless questions. But she shut it down when she said

"He was coming back."

I gulped and left the fork in the salad bowl.

"Bella.."

"Can you ask for the bill Alice? I'd like to go to the bookstore now" I say knowing the bookstore would calm my mind and I could place my thoughts into pages of Wuthering Heights instead of Edward.

Even though Edward was probably my Heathcliff.

Alice and I walked the streets of Forks. It was windy, chilly but the sun was out. The rain had stopped entirely but the streets still had a few puddles.

We reached a tiny little bookstore just a couple blocks away from the café. Alice and I went through the shelves of books one by one but I could tell she wasn't interested one bit.

I picked out a couple of novels for a re-read marathon. The Alchemist was one of my top favorites and I even threw in a John Green novel to change the genre up. Once I was done we headed to the cashier and Alice looked at me astoundingly.

I give my card to the kind cashier lady and turned to look at Alice as she examined the 4 books that lay on the countertop.

"If only you bought clothes the way you buy books" she said

I burst out into laughter and got a glare from the 'kind' lady behind the cashier.

Once we were done we headed back to the streets and Alice and I fell into easy conversation. We spoke about new movies that were playing and how we would go for one before Friday came along.

We had a light lunch at another café where I devoured some chicken tenders while Alice made me a list of bad effects of deep fried chicken. Once we were done, it was around 3pm when we headed back to the Cullen house.

Alice parked in the driveway and Jasper greeted us. He kindly opened the door for me and then held open Alice's.

We headed into the house together and I settled on the couch removing my shoes and making myself comfortable.

Alice and Jasper were talking to each other quietly and I didn't pry on their conversation.

I took out the Alchemist and decided to start reading it. I would eventually fall asleep on the couch and I was content with spending my afternoon this way.

"Uh Bella" I heard Alice clear her throat. I looked at her and Jasper.

"Yeah?"

"We need to go hunting. We'll be back late tonight. Will you be okay? Or should I stay and go tomorrow?" Alice asked worriedly.

I smiled at her reassuringly "Alice go ahead. You don't have to worry about me. I'll be perfectly fine"

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"Go Alice. Jasper take her" I say looking at him. "You kids have fun"

She smiled and then came over to hug me.

"If you need anything, call me. I'll be here as soon as possible." She said

I nod.

"Edward's here too if you need anything of course." Jasper says and we both look at him.

I can feel Alice scowling at him and I smile.

"That's okay. I wouldn't want to bother him. But sure, if anything comes up I'll let him know" I say

Alice was shocked at my reply. But she trusted Edward would take care if anything did happen.

And I trusted her.

Shortly after, Alice and Jasper headed out. I locked the door behind them and heaved a sigh.

All that separated Edward and I were the floors of this house. And it was the closest I could get to him right now.

I hated it.

I settled back on the couch and dove straight into the book.

I didn't realize when time passed but the rain had drizzled down and the sun had been completely hidden. The house was getting colder and darker. But I still sat on the couch with my legs up reading through the lines of the book for the 5th time now.

I was so engrossed in the book when I felt a blanket lightly cover my feet at the end of the sofa. I put the book down onto my lap.

Edward stood hovering over while he unfolded the large blanket and placed it up till my knees. He didn't look at me. But I watched him.

Once he was done he looked down at me. And I caught his beautiful gaze. His eyes were a strong Amber and they glistened. His expression was calm but weary. He looked tired.

But his eyes seemed brighter than his complexion showed.

"Thanks" I said.

"Tea?" Edward asked quietly. His voice was slightly raspy, but I could tell he was as unsure of speaking to me as I was of speaking to him.

"I'm good, thanks" I said then raised the book back to my eyes to avoid looking at him. I didn't hear him say anything or walk away. But a few seconds later when I put the book down, I saw that Edward had disappeared and I was back to being alone again.

Somewhere along the lines I had drifted off to sleep. The sound of the rain pattering down on the glass eased into a comfortable rhythm for me to fall asleep to. When I woke up, the blanket had covered me whole and I pulled it off of me as I got up.

The house was dimly lit. Accents on the wall and cove lighting was all that was on. The main lights were either off or on a low emissivity. The house was golden. Literally.

I heard a bit of noise from the kitchen and the essence of chicken filtered through the air. I'd kill myself if I got to know Edward was cooking for me.

He wouldn't.

I walked towards the kitchen and there he was. His back to me as he was adding a little spice to the hot pan in front of him.

I wasn't sure how to react. So I walked silently into the kitchen and sat by the same stool I did earlier in the day.

His shoulder blades tensed and he was much aware of my presence now.

"You didn't have to cook me dinner" I say softly. He turns and looks at me.

"I'm not. I just thought I would give you a head start" He said then gives me the bottle of spices and the utensil. He places it on the countertop and then heads out of the kitchen.

I sigh and take over what Edward was doing earlier.

I made some chicken and vegetable stir fry. Alice had stocked up the kitchen for me and I was glad she did. I headed back to the living room and turned on the TV.

I quickly dug into the food and watched a movie. The rain had stopped now and the night was cold. It was getting dark outside, but it wasn't like I was afraid of anything out there.

Everything I was afraid of, was inside.

Once I got done with dinner. I washed my plate and sent a text to Alice letting her know everything was okay. She sent a heart emoji and I replied with a goodnight.

I stepped out in the backyard of the Cullen house. I hadn't seen this part of the house yet. It was a beautiful extension into the forest and the way it was seamlessly connected was incredible.

I walked a few steps down to the grass. The air was cold and cut my cheeks, but the hoodie had to suffice for now. I wasn't going back in to get warmer clothes.

I walked around and took in the surrounding. The house against the setting was stunning beyond words. I knew I was right about two stories higher. I could see the whole house now. The first floor where Alice's room is, was lit up. The middle floor was dark but the top floor had a bit of light. The curtains were drawn so I couldn't tell what the interiors looked like.

But there was a balcony on the third floor that overlooked the backyard I was standing in now. I second guessed that was probably Edward's room.

I caught myself just merely staring at his curtains when I saw a slight movement. I panicked internally and turned around to look at the forest ahead hoping Edward didn't notice me looking.

But I heard the faint slide of his balcony door and I knew now he was definitely outside. So I sighed and turned around and looked up.

He was there and he was looking at me. I gave him a tight lipped smile as I awkwardly rocked on my toes.

He frowned but then his expression changed. He clenched his jawline, slightly inclined his head and raised his chin at me.

He was asking me to come upstairs.

 **DUN DUN DUN**

 **New chapter tomorrow maybe?**

 **Maybe..If you guys leave me some reviews!**

 **Pleeeaassseeeee**


	20. Edward’s Mansion

**AN: keep the love coming in, cause I start writing and posting updates sooner than usual.**

 **YOUR LOVE IS WORKING MAGIC.**

 **Anyways, Stephanie M. owns the lot.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Bella POV**

I walked up the stairs and reached the second floor. It was dark so I had to let my eyes take a moment before I proceeded.

But the lights switched on before I could.

"This way" Edward was by the next flight of stairs waiting for me.

I nodded and made my way around the tiny landing and got a good look around.

"Carlisle and Esme's room is down that way and this is the lounge room" Edward said point at the room by the stairs.

I kept silent and simply nodded. "Downstairs is Alice and Jasper's room along with Rosalie and Emmett's room" Edward continued as I walked behind him heading to the top most floor.

Once we reached Edward moved aside so I could take a look at the whole floor.

The entire floor was Edwards room. It had a small doorway where the stairs ended.

The room was a brilliant white and gold. There was a bed with luxurious silk bedsheets, the ceiling had cove lighting all throughout, there was a tv on the wall opposite the bed. The two entire walls of the room were floor to ceiling glass and both had balconies attached to them.

There was Edwards white sofa which I remembered from the old house. He added some accent pillows and a throw blanket. The wall behind the tv held all of Edwards music cds. I was gawking

This room could easily have come out of an architectural digest. It was so beautiful and every little inch of the space had so much detail. The side tables were a brilliant black with leather finished drawers. The lamps were sleek and modern. The flooring was wooden panels that went so well with the colors in the room.

"This is my room" Edward said placing one hand into his front pocket.

I walked around silently looking at everything. Edward was always two steps behind.

I went by the same balcony he stood in earlier and tried to open it. But the sliding door wouldn't budge. I pulled a little harder then turned to Edward.

He opened it effortlessly and let me out first before he followed.

I took in a breath of the fresh air and saw the forest from a whole new perspective. It was absolutely gorgeous out here. You could almost see above the trees and the line of them would slowly dissapear the further you looked.

I looked down at the backyard and leaned on the railing.

Edward came to my left and leaned on the railing as well. His eyes stared directly at the forest. Or beyond that.

I looked at his strong profile, his cheeks had hollowed out more, his jawline chiseled and his hair blew softly with the cold wind. He caught my gaze from the corner of his eyes and then turned to look at me.

"It's beautiful" I said. It was reflex.

Edward frowned

"The house, it's beautiful." I cleared his confusion

He let out a small smile "Thankyou, I got some help from Esme"

I smiled "I'm sure you did, but it's mostly all you here" I said looking down and then back at him.

"Hmm" is all he said and went back to leaning on the railing. Edward was a shoulder width away from me so our bodies didn't touch.

He was respecting my space. Or was I respecting his?

We stood in silence for a while just admiring the calm quiet sounds of the night. The way the wind would flow in between the trees and create tiny whistles through confined spaces. The smell of fresh lush greenery.

I slowly closed my eyes and let myself take it all in. When I opened them I turned my head to look at Edward. His eyes were closed too.

God I loved him.

I loved him so much.

I felt myself slipping into a sulking mood again. But for this moment, for now I was going to enjoy as much as I could get of Edward.

I heard him sigh and went back to looking ahead. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

I couldn't resist returning the gaze, so I turned my head and caught his amber eyes in mine.

He looked pained and sad. So I let my left hand rest on his ever so slightly.

"You're going to be okay" I whispered.

He looked down at my hand and then removed his from underneath.

"They're back" he said walking to the sliding door and opening it wide open. He walked out and disappeared downstairs.

I sighed and followed behind him.

Edward was the first to reach the bottom step before I did. The door was already open and Alice and jasper were removing they're coats and boots.

I wondered how they kept their clothes so clean while hunting.

Alice looked at Edward first then at me. She had a sort of confused expression which inevitable turned into a bright smile.

"How was your night?" She asked coming over and hugging me.

Jasper slapped Edward on the back and handed him a box of medicines I guess.

I smiled at Alice "It was okay" I said.

She turned to completely block Edward from her view point. "Was he an ass?"

I giggled and shook my head "no, he was nice"

She smiled content with herself. "Good, he listened then"

I frowned at her "what do you mean"

She shook her head and told me she'll tell me later. Alice went over to Edward and gave him another piece of paper which they both read together.

Jasper headed in my direction. I took the final step and met him almost at eye level.

"How was it?" He asked clearly meaning the entire time I was alone in this house with Edward.

"I survived" I said and jasper flashed a bright smile.

"What?" I asked surprised at his reaction.

"My senses say you may have had some progress in the E department"

I pretended to punch jasper in the arm lightly but damn was his arm a solid rock.

He started chuckling and we both walked over to the sofa where Alice and Edward were now talking.

"So two pills everyday for seven days?" Edward asked Alice and she nodded.

"The venom will dissolve it easily so that's why Carlisle recommended two per day" Jasper said and Edward looked at him.

I stood there quietly listening in on everything.

Once the conversation got done Jasper headed up to unwind. Edward headed to the lounge and Alice and I were left on the couch.

She turned to me "So what happened while we were gone?"

"You didn't already see?" I asked

"Nope I tuned you both off for a bit."

"Nothing happened, he started dinner then I finished and ate then he showed me around the top floor that's all" I say

She beams a smile "Well, that's good progress right?"

I sigh "I don't know yet. I'm trying to keep my distance until everything becomes better for him"

She hold my arm and slightly squeezes it.

"It will be"

I smile lightly. Alice'a eyes lose me for a second before they return and her smile is so bright it blinds me.

"What." I groan.

"Guess someone wants you for the rest of the night" she says giggling and getting off the sofa.

"Huh?" I ask confused.

"Have a good night Bella, see you in the morning" she says walking towards the stairs

"Alice wait.." I say about to get up from the sofa when at the same time Alice ascended the steps, Edward descended them.

They exchanged a short glance and Alice slightly ruffled Edward's hair.

She walked the steps and soon disappeared.

Edward was in front of me now and my heart was beating so fast.

"Thought I could give you the rest of the house tour, if you're not tired of course" Edward said looking worried. He probably heard my heartbeat and nervousness that he was slowly doubting this in his mind.

I smiled "Sure Edward" I said politely.

He returned the smile and led the way to the other half of the ground floor that I hadn't seen yet.

Edward walked closer to me this time, his hand would lightly brush against mine and every time it did a shot of electricity would run up my spine.

I couldn't tell if he felt it too.

We walked down another short hallway and Edward opened a leather finished door to reveal a dimly lit library.

Yes, leather finish. Probably Italian I wouldn't know but Edward went beyond limits to make this house his signature.

"It wouldn't be my design without a library" Edward said with pride.

The interiors were a little different, the sofas were black and red leather with plush pillows, the bookshelves were a dark brown wood and there were probably more books here than in the Isle Esme mansion.

I smiled and walked around the space. It spilled out towards the backyard so you could read outside as well.

I went by the shelves and worked my eyes through the titles.

So many of the books I haven't heard of and I was eager to give them a read. But I had a pile of my own from earlier so I had to first get through those.

Edward watched me and his gaze felt nice, in a weird way.

"It's different in here"

He creased his forehead "yeah the design was made for-" and then cleared his throat cutting of mid sentence.

I wondered what he was talking about but I was too scared to ask him. So I casually let it go.

"Well whoever inspired it, did a good job" I said lightening up the conversation and Edward nodded.

We walked back out to the hallway and I noticed a door right opposite the library. It was locked I could tell.

Edward started heading back to the main living space but I stood still wondering what was behind that door.

"What's in here?" I asked him and Edward stopped in his tracks.

"I don't got there too often, come on there's more to see" he said not once turning around to face me.

I bit my lip and walked ahead catching up with Edward.

We headed back upstairs and into the lounge. There was a game room attached and Edward challenged me to a game of snooker.

I happily obliged and we played a game or two till I got tired.

Mid game I let out a slight yawn and Edward collecting the balls back into the triangle.

We headed back down to the first floor.

"Uh Alice asked for you to stay in my room tonight" he says shyly

I assumed since Jasper was home tonight that they'd like some time together and I respected that.

But spending the night in Edwards room, that I wasn't too sure of.

So I declined.

"That's okay, I'll take the sofa" I say and head down to the ground floor.

Edward doesn't follow. I head to the bathroom and get ready for bed.

Edward gets me a better pillow and a blanket and places it at the edge of the sofa once I get out.

"Thanks" I say unwrapping it and settling into the sofa.

He has no expression written on his face.

"Uhm..goodnight" I say and he bends down on his knees to reach my eye level.

"Goodnight Bella" he says holding my gaze for a second too long.

He then gets back up, switches off the light and disappears down the hallway.

I shut my eyes, but I couldn't deny I heard the unlocking of that door before it shut and got locked again.

Edward was inside.

 **NEXT CHAPTER SOON? = LEAVE ME A REVIEW!**

 **Stay tuned guys!!**


	21. Hope

**AN: Uhm okay wow. I did not expect such an immense amount of reviews and followers after that last chapter.**

 **Seeing people who've reread all the chapters several times eagerly waiting for updates, this ones for you guys.**

 **And also everyone who recommended this story to their friends and friends of friends.**

 **Wow.**

 **I'm so overwhelmed.**

 **I also appreciate criticism and grammatical errors which I promise I will correct when I do a final edit, but for now I'm just trying to finish up the story as quick as possible!**

 **But Thankyou, I see you, I hear you and I love each and every one of you.**

 **Talking too much but I had to get out my appreciation.**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

 **Enjoy this one!**

 **Bella POV**

I walked through the dense forest, every tree every bush seemed to grow bigger with every step. The skies have little light and my eyes were starting to get hazy. But I kept moving forward.

I was sweating, I felt the drop of sweat down the side of my head and one down the spine of my body.

My clothes were drenched and clung to my body for dear life. But I kept walking.

My feet ached, with every step my bare feet felt the splinters of the uneven earth beneath me. And with every tread I felt a new jolt of pain run through my veins.

But I kept walking.

The forest was caving in and I could see the end of it. The place I was so desperate to get to was a few steps away. I could do it. I was sure I could do it.

My heart raced faster and I willed my legs to do the same. The sound of branches snapped and the skies had completely given up on me. It was dark now and I stopped walking.

I tried to catch my breath but was interrupted by branches breaking all around me.

I turned to every side, I tried to get my eyes to see, but the haze got worse.

My eyes teared up and I was furiously rubbing at them to clear, but all in vain.

The noises got louder and I covered my ears and eyes.

What I couldn't see and hear couldn't hurt me.

I sunk to the forest floor as it got progressively louder that my hands didn't do enough justice.

And then it went all silent.

Dead silent.

I slowly rose to my feet and opened my eyes. The forest had cleared, the branches unsnapped and back to normal, the skies giving in light to the floor and I saw the reason standing in front of me.

The light illuminated his beautiful skin, he wore white and his features glowed in the suns rays and his eyes were a brilliant golden.

Edward smiled and lifted his hand and offered it to me.

I was about to move when I heard his voice from behind me.

"Bella, don't"

I turned around to be revealed with another Edward.

This one looked less angelic, his eyes green, his features sculpted with shadows and his cheeks hollowed in. This one looked more...human.

I turned and looked back at the other Edward who offered me his hand but his entire demeanor had changed. He eyes were dark and his face was cold in expression. He looked past me and then at me.

I wasn't sure what this meant, so I did the only thing I could.

I ran directly towards the Edward behind me. He caught me in his arms and it felt all too real.

"What's going on?, I don't understand" I say refusing to look anywhere else but at him.

He had a worried expression on his face. He held my shoulders tight and kept repeating my name.

"Bella, Bella! Isabella!" He screamed and I looked at him angrily

"What?!!"

"Wake up!!"

I pushed myself into an upright position. I opened my eyes and it took me a minute to figure out where I was. I was on the couch, in the Cullen's house. I felt a strong cold hold on my shoulders and Edwards face a few inches away.

When he caught my gaze he let go and backed away by sitting on the edge of the sofa.

I bit my lip and wiped at my forehead.

Edward looked down and I looked at him.

"Nightmare" I said quietly.

He turned to meet my eyes. I felt mine water a little.

Edward held a worried expression and he moved his arm across my torso. I leaned my head on his arm and gripped it. I was shaking and Edward's hand pulled me closer to his body.

I shut my eyes and let the tears fall. I felt Edward's other hand come behind my head as he carefully held me.

He leaned his own head closer to mine and his hand lightly rubbed the back of my head.

"We..." he said softly and hesitantly "We..are going to be okay" he sighed.

I let my tears soak his shirt.

The morning came too soon. I was having the worst back ache from the sofa. After my nightmare, Edward stayed till I slept again. We didn't speak. I laid down and he hovered by the edge of the sofa.

But he held my hand in his. And that was enough for me.

I woke up to no Edward, but a glass of water by the coffee table and the aroma of eggs from the kitchen.

"God Alice stop cooking!" I yelled from the couch.

"And stop yelling!" Alice said emerging from the staircase fixing her earring in.

I sat upright and looked at her. She smiled. I pointed towards the kitchen and she smiled wider.

"You better go fix that haystack of yours" she says before heading into the kitchen herself.

I got off the couch and went up the stairs to Alice's room. I headed straight to the bathroom. My eyes were red and swollen, my hair tangled above my head and my lips chapped with dehydration.

I took a quick shower, the best way to make myself look fresh. I changed into some sweats and then headed back.

I walked into the kitchen, Alice and Jasper were at the counter talking. There was a plate on the kitchen island with eggs and avocado on toast accompanied with an orange juice.

But no Edward in sight.

They both looked at me and I said hi.

"Eat up Bella, your less handsome, very annoying brother is going to be here soon" Jasper said and Alice smacked him in the arm.

"Ow that actually hurt" Jasper said and Alice giggled.

"Emmett's coming?" I asked taking my seat and digging into the breakfast Edward made for me.

"Yeah he's coming with Carlisle. They're staying till Friday and then.." Alice looked at me

"And then?"

She smiled and came towards me.

"Then we're moving in"

I looked at her shock running across my face.

"But Alice.."

"Hush. Just Carlisle, Esme, J and me" she said "Carlisle wants to continue working here for a few more years and I want to graduate with you Bella. Sooo yep" she popped the p at the end.

"And..?" I asked silently about Edward.

"We just spoke to him. He said he needed a while before he makes a decision. But for now, he's staying too"

I turned back to the food and devoured every little bite of the delicious food Edward made.

The afternoon was busy, Alice took me out on a drive, we headed downtown. But instead of shopping we took walks in the park, spoke about Alice's past with coffees in our hands. It was a nice pleasant afternoon.

When we headed back home, before Alice could even park the car, my door was yanked open and I was pulled into a bear hug.

"Be Bear!" Emmett hugged me so tight I laughed at him and then punched his back to let go of me.

Once he did, he went over to Alice and hugged her as well.

"How you doing Be Bear?" Emmett asked poking at my stomach.

"I'm good, how are you?" I asked smiling.

Emmett really was the life of a room. He made even the garage lighten up my entire mood.

"Well..I'm good as usual but.." Emmett rested his big muscular arm around my shoulder as we walked back into the house.

"But?"

"But to be honest Be Bear, Forks is boring. I just came by to see you."

I smiled as we walked to the living room.

"And the devil himself" Emmett finished and I looked up to see Edward, Carlisle and Jasper sitting on the sofa talking.

I hadn't seen Edward the whole day. Even when he had made me breakfast, Alice had rushed me out.

Edward's hair was slightly tamed now and he wore a fitted thin sweater with jeans. His skin looked amazing against the contrast and when we entered his eyes met mine first.

His lips twitched into a small smile and I returned it. He went back to talking to Jasper and Carlisle while Emmett lead me upstairs

Alice had joined them downstairs.

"Aren't you going to listen in too?" I asked as Emmett and I headed to the lounge room.

"Nah, I heard the most of it on the way here from Carlisle"

Curiosity got the best of me.

"What is it about?" I asked

Emmett settled on the sofa and turned on the massive entertainment system.

I plopped down next to him and pushed on.

"Come on, what is it"

Emmett sighed.

"Nothings working, the meds obviously have no effect, Edward doesn't seem to be getting better so we're stop it" Emmett said casually flipping through different channels

"Stop what ?" I asked

"Stop trying Bella. We're just going to let it be. This is who Edward is now.

If he eventually remembers then it's good, but we're going to stop pressurizing him to do it" Emmett said

I looked away and reclined back on the sofa.

"Hmmm" is all I said.

Emmett turned his head towards me and started laughing. I frowned at him.

"What's funny?" I asked

"Sulking is not a good look for you" he said laughing louder.

"Shutup. I'm upset" I said punching him lightly.

"Don't be"

"Easier said than done, besides how are you so calm about this?" I asked

Emmett flashes a grin at me.

"Because I know my brother Be Bear, he might not be as strong as me, or as good looking as me or.."

I groaned "Your point Emmett?"

"Besides all that, he's a fighter. He will go to the earths end to fight for what he loves" Emmett says and then touches my nose with his index finger "And he loves you."

I frown and sigh. "He's not himself"

"Occasionally, heard about the identity crisis. But deep down, he's Edward. Stupid, cocky, thinks he's stronger than me Edward." Emmett chuckles and I laugh a little too.

In some ways he made me hope. Hope that Edward would find a part of himself.

Hope that he would be okay.

That we would be okay. Like he said.

Hope is so minuscule when you're faced with the endless complications in the reality of things.

But it was my last resort, hope.

And then it clicked me

I turned and gave Emmett a look

"What?"

"Do you know where Edward's accident happened?" I asked

"Uhh no but I think Alice might have caught something from her vision even though she didn't see it happen. Why?" Emmett said

"I think I figured out a way for Edward to remember"

"I'm listening"

I explained the whole forest situation to him and Emmett nodded.

He looked thoughtful and then agreed to my idea.

We rushed back down to where the four of them sat and Alice looked up at me immediately.

"Think it'll work?" I asked her and Edward shot her a glare.

"Worth a try?" She looked at Edward as he got up.

"No." He said cold and loud.

It had worked in the forest.

I was hoping it would work at the scene of his accident.

But Edward killed that hope as he walked away from all of us.

 **DUN DUN DUN.**

 **I'm already writing the next chapter so you're going to get an update tomorrow itself!**

 **But don't forget to leave me a review.**

 **I promise just 5 more chapters to go and we wrap this story up.**

 **I've got another idea bubbling and I can't wait to start that one.**

 **Not before I finish this with a BANG.**

 **Stay tuned loves!**


	22. Blood Curl

**AN: As per usual, thank you for the love.**

 **Here we go.**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

 **Bella POV**

We all fell back to normal conversation once Edward had left. But I knew it was my fault for constantly pushing it on him.

So I excused myself and headed away to look for Edward.

I walked upstairs to his room and he was by the balcony. I slid the door open and noticed his shoulders tense. I went to stand by next to him.

"I'm sorry" I whispered

He turned to look at me. "Please stop" he requested.

I looked at him and he held anguish in his eyes.

"Stop..what?"

"Trying to fix me." He responded in a cold tone.

"Edward..I was just trying to help you..reme-"

"That's what you don't understand Bella. I don't. I don't want to remember for fucks sake" Edward yelled and turned his back towards me sighing.

I had never heard him curse, sucks this was how I heard it.

"I just.."

Edward turned around and glared at me. "Time and time again I have told you I don't want to remember you. Why won't you understand?!"

I felt a pang in my chest so hard I couldn't breathe.

"I have tried Bella, tried everything to remember but it's not going to happen. I've come to accept it. Why won't you?" he asked

He then scoffed "Don't answer that, I know why already"

I blinked back tears "Why.." I whispered

"You think you can undo what I did to you"

"What?"

Edward bit his lip and gave out a grim chuckle "I can't believe I didn't realize sooner. You're trying to undo my mistake"

I stood my ground and listened to Edward quietly.

"Bella…leaving you was not a mistake"

I felt my heart thud louder in my chest.

"Coming back and getting fucked in an accident was." Edward sighed and tugged at his hair.

My vision got blurry as tears welled up.

Edward looked at me but I didn't look away.

"You're so stubborn you don't even want to put in the effort!" I yell back and wipe at me eyes.

Edward stopped my hand mid air and caught my glare.

"I need to go" he said.

It was my time to scoff now. "Go. Go like you always do Edward. You're the fastest runner in this family. Because all you do is run away when the tiniest of inconvenience happens when all everyone is doing is looking out for you! So go." I say pulling my hand out of his grip and gesture to the edge of the balcony.

"I think forgetting you, was a blessing in disguise" he said coldly before leaping off the railing and gracefully landing to the backyard. I didn't see where he went because I rushed to Alice's room and started to pack my things.

Alice was by my side "Bella wait, I'll drop you" she said and I pushed lightly at her hand holding my arm.

"Please Alice, call me a cab. I need to go home"

Alice didn't hesitate "Okay."

Once I packed, I rushed down. Emmett stood by the main door while Carlisle was by Alice. Jasper was nowhere in sight.

"Em move please" I requested and he did.

I walked out with my bag and heard my trucks engine in the driveway. I turned around to look at Alice who looked apologetic.

I didn't say anything as Jasper got out of the driver's seat and handed me my keys. I thanked him with my eyes and got in and drove away.

I wasn't sure of how far the house was, but I quickly put in the navigation on my phone and headed towards the road. I didn't hit a clearing and I wondered if I was going the wrong way.

My head was already throbbing with everything Edward said and my eyes were spilling tears constantly. I was so stupid. Why was I so persistent I wondered?

And then I felt a lump in my throat while my heart clenched.

Yeah, I knew why.

I hit the acceleration and drove through the unpaved road to try and hit the main one. But I couldn't see beyond the endless row of trees.

The skies were dark and the only light was provided by my headlights. The trees dense and not a soul in sight. I kept the acceleration up and locked the doors. I took glances at my side seeing the trees run by.

I take a second to look down at my navigation but when I look back up,

I see someone standing in the middle of the road.

I honk and hit the brakes at the same time but the person doesn't budge. I see the back of his head and when I'm close enough to see who it is, he turns to look at me and I swerve the truck.

I couldn't stop in time to avoid hitting him. The truck headed straight into the trees and I pushed my leg against the brake.

"No no no!" I yelled when I saw the huge tree trunk in front of me.

But I was too late.

The front of the truck rammed into the old tree and I was pushed against the airbag. My head hit something, my hands struggled to free themselves from the wheel. I was constricted by the seatbelt but I tried my best to get out of it.

I felt the blood drip from my forehead and the smell of salt hit my nose. I was getting nauseous and my head was throbbing. My body ached with so much pain, my knees felt weak, my fingers felt crushed and I felt loss of complete hope. I was panicking now.

I had to get out of the truckr. But there was no way I could move myself I turned to look at my window before my entire door was yanked out by force.

Edward was by my side, his eyes with shock when I looked at him, he tore the seatbelt off me and reached in to pull me out. His hands wound around my body but he immediately froze. I looked at him concerned laced in my eyes and then saw what he noticed.

He unwrapped his arms and looked at them. My breath hitched.

There was blood on Edward's hand.

My blood.

I was sure I was going to die.

 _And dying in the arms of someone I loved, seemed like a good way to go._

The wave of nausea hit me and everything went black. The last thing I remember was seeing the change of Edward's eyes go pitch black and heard the growl of a monster.

 **DUN DUN DUN**

 **Before you all freak out, no Bella does NOT lose her memory too.**

 **Come on I'm not THAAAT clichéd.**

 **But this does make Edward realize something,**

 **You'll have to stay tuned to see what it was.**

 **Leave me review!**

 **I might post another one tomorrow?**

 **THE POWER IS WITH ALL OF YOU.**

 **Plus, who all watched Avengers:Infinity War? Was it not UH-MAZING?**

 **Okay bye !**


	23. Fate

**AN: WOW, a new chapter already?**

 **Who am I?**

 **Hahaha, I couldn't leave you guys in the dark for long**

 **So here it is.**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

 **Bella POV**

Everything in life is a bargain.

You get some you lose some.

It's a balance.

It just didn't seem like it was in my case.

I opened my eyes to bright white light. The smell around me, the cloths draped on my body and I already knew where I was.

The hospital.

I hated the hospital.

I let my eyes blink furiously to clear my vision. I slowly sat up. I felt a bandaid around my head and a cast on my right leg up till the knee. I groaned.

"Heyy Bells" I heard a low voice from next to the bed.

I turned my head and met my father's eyes.

"D-dad?" I said, my throat was dry and I could barely get that out without a burn.

"Hey, shh don't worry." He said placing his palm on top of my head. He helped me sit upright and handed me a glass of water.

I drank the entire thing when the door opened to reveal Carlisle with a medical board in his hand.

"Ah wonderful, you're awake"

I turned to look at Charlie and he smiled. They had already met.

"Charlie would you give us a minute?" Carlisle asked looking at him.

Charlie looked down at me and took the glass from my hand.

"Sure, I'll just get you another glass of water Bells" he says before leaving the room.

I bit my lip and looked at Carlisle.

"We called him once Alice told us" Carlisle said approaching the bed.

"Alice saw it coming?" I asked

"She did. We were a little bit prepared"

"Why…why didn't you warn me?" I asked feeling hollow inside.

Carlisle came closer and lightly rubbed the back of his hand on my cheek.

"It had to happen, the possibilities all ended here" he said pointing at the ground.

"Was I meant to live in all those possibilities?" I asked upset.

"You were. I would have Alice explain it to you. For now, you need to rest and I need to give you some medicines to speed up your recovery" Carlisle said tapping into the IV that was stuck into my left arm. I didn't even realize until he lifted my hand up.

"Can I ask about the damage?" I ask hesitantly.

Carlisle offers me a gentle smile.

"Two broken ribs, your knee joint had a small fracture down to a ligament tear at your foot. Your head has a small gash by the side and your middle and third finger on your right hand is fractured. Other than that, no internal bleeding, no head concussion-"

I laughed "I wish there was" I said interrupting in between.

Carlisle gave me a knowing look and frowned.

I sighed "Sorry."

He laid my hand back down and handed me some pills.

"Have these, we'll get you something to eat" He says.

"We?" I ask and the door opens to reveal Alice pushing in a tray of food with Charlie next to her.

She sees me and leaves the tray to come by and pull me into a gentle hug.

"I'm so sorry" she whispers low enough that only I can hear.

I gently squeeze her back with all the strength I have forgiving her. It was going to happen.

It was already written and there was nothing she could do to prevent it.

She let go and Charlie came back to my side.

"Here you go kiddo, drink up. And we have to call your mom in a while" he says.

I sigh "God, what did you tell her?" I asked.

"The truth. You were in a car accident. A deer ran out and you swerved and hit a tree. You should have just let Alice drop you Bella" He says defeated.

I nod. "I should have" I say shooting Alice a look. She responded with a tight lipped smile.

"Anyways I'm just glad you're okay" he leans down to kiss my forehead.

Alice then pushes the tray towards me while Charlie and Carlisle head out to talk.

She sits on the edge of the bed and mixes the hot soup slowly.

I look at her.

"How long was.."

"Just a day. We got to you immediately and we rushed you to the hospital. Carlisle had already set everything up" she said while feeding me a spoon. I let the warm liquid go down my throat before I spoke again.

"It wasn't in your hands right?" I asked and Alice shot me an angry look.

"Bella! If it was in my hands I wouldn't ever let this happen to you." She yelped.

"I know I know, I was just confirming"

She shut me up with another spoon feeding.

We sat in silence as Alice kept feeding me soup. It was hard to swallow and chew the little bits but Alice was patient. My eyes teared up in between and Alice sighed kissing me on the cheek.

"It's okay Bella"

I laughed through my tears. "Fate sucks ass" I say and she bursts into giggles.

Once I got done, I took my pills and Alice helped me lie back down. I asked her to stay a while till Charlie got back and she did. She made herself comfortable by my side.

"Where is he?" I asked softly.

"Home."

I replayed the accident in my head. I remembered how Edward's face morphed when he saw my blood.

"Did he.."

Alice huffed "No Bella. He lifted you out before we reached. And we all came to the hospital together. He wouldn't leave your side.."

I looked at her "Kinda hard to believe"

"Emmett took him home. He needed to hunt and he was losing his mind with the hunger"

"Hmm" I say feeling the medicines take control of my body. My eyelids felt heavy and I felt Alice lightly brushing my hair with her fingers.

I slowly fell into a peaceful slumber.

It had been a week. A whole seven days since I last heard anything about Edward. I got discharged from the hospital a day after I woke up.

I was back home under Charlie's care. I couldn't walk without crutches and gladly to my previous experience I got an easy hand with them so I didn't depend on any help much.

Alice, Emmett and Jasper would take turns babysitting me. But Alice would spend the most amount of time since Charlie loved her as much as he loved me.

I was on bed rest and it was horrible considering school started next week and the first thing my friends are going to see is a broken Bella they saw before school closed.

I made zero progress. How nice, I scoffed.

I hadn't heard from Edward and none of the Cullens would talk about him either. I wasn't sure why, or if Edward was still in Forks but they were all hiding something from me.

I just wouldn't find out for very long.

I spent most of my rest days either in my bed or on the couch. I binge watched tv shows with Alice and directing Charlie into cooking food. We spoke about his case and how it involved so many complications.

But Charlie handed it all over and decided it was time to get back to Forks. And he claimed to miss me. I did too. A lot.

The days turned into nights pretty quickly. I could walk a little better by day 8 and all my wounds were healing well.

But the scars, the scars would remain.

By day 9 I was feeling much better. Things were looking up for me. I started seeing a little more into my future. I wanted to do literature in college so I had already researched on options.

My mom would call every day to ask how I was doing. She even tried to convince me to do college in Jacksonville so I could be with her.

It was tempting.

But I needed to thrive by myself.

At half past 10 in the morning, I was eating breakfast at the counter. Charlie had left for work a couple of hours ago. The doorbell rang and I got up to answer it.

"Alice! Didn't Charlie give you a key?" I asked opening the door wider and letting her in.

"Yeah I forgot it back at the house."

"No worries" I say making my way back to the kitchen island.

Alice comes by and sits opposite to me. In all the time that I have known Alice, she was bad at hiding things. And I knew she was just waiting to burst something out.

I looked at her "What is it?" I asked.

"Rosalie and Esme are here" she says smiling

"Here?"

"Yeah they came in last night. Everyone wants to see you Bella."

I take the last spoon of my cereal. "Yeah not everyone"

"Will you stop that?" Alice scolds.

"No. Because I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him standing in the middle of the road for no goddamn reason. And you know what? I'm not even mad about the accident because it was inevitable. But he didn't even come once to meet me or check up on me. Alice, that's just….not like him" I say defeated.

I heard Alice sigh. At the same time the doorbell rang.

I looked at her and shut my eyes in frustration.

"Really?!" I say and she gets up to answer the door.

I stand in the kitchen and watch as Edward walks in. He wore a black sweater and jeans, similar to what I saw him wear last.

His eyes were golden and the shadows underneath were darker. His cheeks hollowed inwards and his cheekbones stuck out. He met my eyes and I gulped.

"I will leave you two to it" Alice says and shuts the door behind her as she walks out.

I ignore Edward and walk past him with my crutches. I head to the living room and settle down into the makeshift bed Alice made on the couch.

I turned on the TV and completely shut my heart out to him. It was like he wasn't even there. I had to pretend my body didn't feel him all around.

And I got real good at pretending.

Edward came into my vision from the corner of my eye and took a seat on the armchair.

He leaned forward and I looked at him. He caught my eyes in his and I couldn't look away.

"Bella.." He whispered.

"Hmm?" I asked. I wasn't interested in small talk. And the quicker he was done and left the better I would feel.

Edward offered me a small smile "How are you?" he asked so hesitantly. I had never seen Edward so..so vulnerable.

I was confused at his question. Was he blind to the obvious damage done to my body or was he just an asshole who wanted to inflict more pain than there already was?.

"Can't you see?" I asked coldly.

Edward nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry. Alice said you were better now"

"I was until five minutes ago" I said indicating his presence ruined it. Edward got the hint and he rose to his feet.

"Well, it's good to see you're healing. Take care" he says in a constricted voice. I could sense the pain in his eyes. I was giving him a hard time.

But, he deserved it.

"I will" I say ignoring him again and turning my head to the TV.

Edward let himself out silently.

Once I heard the door shut, I let a tiny tear run down my cheek before I wiped it off with the back of my hand. I turned to look for the remote when I saw a neatly folded paper at the edge of the couch where Edward sat.

I leaned towards it and opened it.

My eyes welled up and my throat ran dry when I read his perfect handwriting.

 _Let me heal you._

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN**

 **Okay, next update in 4 days**

 **or lesser? maybe?**

 **Reviews are welcome! I need them to get through the weekkk.**

 **See you all sooon!**


	24. Without You

**An: okuurrr I've been getting a lot of messages and reviews saying people are soooo confused why Edward was on the road.**

 **All I can say is, Bella was heading home. Edward was in her path heading home.**

 **Put two and two together. He went to where the accident happened. The same place where Bella's happened.**

 **Ding ding ding, everything clicked in Edwards head.**

 **That's all the hints I'm giving.**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot**

 **Enjoy this chapter, it's a particularly long one. A lot of Edward and Bella, something you all have been waiting this long for.**

 **And here we go,**

 **Bella POV**

I was meeting with the whole family tonight. Alice was unsure after my brief conversation with Edward but I insisted. I wanted to meet Rosalie and Esme and see how everyone else was doing.

So here I was getting ready as best as I could. Charlie offered to drop me but he had no idea Edward was back in town yet and I didn't want to complicate things.

So I told him Alice would pick me up.

Alice and Jasper met me at the driveway as they helped me get into her Porsche.

Charlie threw Alice a bag of night clothes incase I wanted to stay over and I asked Charlie not to stay up if I was coming home late.

We were back on the road to the Cullen house.

"How long will it take for my truck to be fixed?" I asked Jasper.

"Emmett's taken in to the garage and now that Rose is in town she's going to help out. Another couple of weeks Bella. There are a lot of parts that need to be replaced" Jasper says as he drives.

"Annnd you aren't allowed to drive until you're fully recovered" Alice adds and I groan.

We reach the house and they both help me out. I had seen Jasper, Alice and Emmett quite often so I was used to them helping me get around.

Once we got inside the living room, Esme was the first to come and hug me.

"Oh Bella. Sweetheart it's so nice to see you again." She let go but held me at arms length. "You look wonderful Bella" she says

Esme has always been the sweetest. I smile and give her another hug.

"It's so good to see you too Esme" I say and she smiled wider.

I saw Rosalie standing behind Esme. Once Esme shifted Rosalie approached me.

"Hi..." I say softly and she smiled and pulls me into a comforting hug.

She pulls back "Hi Bella, you look great you know?" She says and I can't help smiling.

I look around me and I'm surrounded by beautiful souls even if they claim to have none. Each and every one of them has been there for me.

In some way or the other.

I hear a small throat clear from the steps and look up. Edward gives me a small smile. I turn away and look at Esme.

She notices but hides it. "Alright Bella, Italian or Mexican?" She asks excitedly

I smile and laugh "It's okay Esme, I think pizza would do"

Esme looked at Carlisle and he nodded. Allowing me to eat some junk was okay as long as the tablets were doing their job.

We all settled down in the living room. Esme and Rosalie were talking to me while Alice was talking to Carlisle. Jasper and Emmett were watching a football match and arguing about some players.

Edward sat by the steps quietly as he watched us. I would glance and look at him but his eyes never met mine. He looked down, fidgeted with his phone from time to time.

Esme called out to Edward in between asking him to join in. But he passed the invitation and then headed upstairs.

It was so nice catching up with the whole family. Alice dwelled further into the lie they constructed for Charlie. Esme and Carlisle turned in a while after leaving all the kids together.

Rosalie was giving me updates on the truck and what parts were needed to fix it. She even added in parts she suggested would improve the trucks performance. I was just super glad she was helping out.

At this point, the love I had received from the members of this family really helped me get through things.

And I was grateful.

The pizza came and I was the only one eating. Emmett and Jasper tried a slice each and kind of liked the pepperoni but completely disliked the ketchup.

Alice said no and Rosalie agreed as well. They didn't like pizza, at any point of their lives.

I mean who doesn't like pizza?!

I was more than happy eating most of the slices. We were watching a movie through the evening.

Night fell in and one by one the Cullens excused themselves for the night. I got a good amount of time to spend with each of them and I finally felt nice.

Alice was with me throughout.

"So, guess I'm staying the night" I say and Alice smiles

"There's a room down that hall, it's a guest room. Your stuff is there and I've made it super comfortable for you" she says.

I lean in to hug her

"Thank you Alice, for everything" I say and she hushes me.

"You're part of this family Bella, come on let me help you up" she says

"Uhm.. I'd like to be in the backyard for a bit. It's really nice there and I think I need a bit of air" I say

Alice smiles and helps me to the backyard. There's a bench by the deck and she carefully arranges some pillows and a blanket for me on it.

"Thanks" I say.

"Do you need anything else? I've kept your pills on the table in the room, don't forget to take them!"

"Okay mom!" I groan and Alice turns in for the night too.

I sit in the silence. The lights of the house behind me slightly dim. It's nice out here.

The skies set into twilight and the trees dance with the wind. The cool breeze glides across my face and plays with my hair.

I smile content with all I have.

I sigh and let my eyes close.

I feel the end of the bench slightly creak and I open my eyes to look at him.

He's looking ahead.

I turn away and stare ahead as well.

"Hi.." he says softly.

"Hi" I say coldly.

There was a brief pause before I heard his voice low and deep.

"If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be-" Edward quoted quietly

"And if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger." I completed.

We both turned to look at each other.

"150 times you've read that book, how did it never get boring?" He asked

"It's a classic and I could never outlive it" I say

A moment of silence falls.

"Thank you.." Edward whispered.

"What for?"

"For not giving up on me. Even at my worst" he says looking down for a brief second.

I swallow the lump in my throat.

"It's okay, don't thank me" I say barely a whisper

Another silent moment fell between us. I turned my head to look at the sky and Edward did the same.

"The sky is clearer tonight"

"Mhmm" I say and turn back to look at him.

Edward shifts a little closer and turns his body towards me.

"You were right" he admits softly.

I'm about to speak but Edward cuts me off

"Please Bella, I need to get this out to you.. with your permission ofcourse"

I nod and gesture for him to continue.

"When I...left you. I left with the purpose to protect you." Edward says holding my gaze "Protect you from me, and my world. From the dangers they inflicted on your life. I did so in the hope that you would have a beautiful human life and you could age with grace and follow your dreams and become successful in everything you were designed to do"

I listened to his voice as it cracked.

"But I failed you. I failed myself. I was weak without you and I only got weaker as the days got by." Edward said touching his chest almost like he felt pain in there.

I gulped and bit my lip.

"I distanced myself from the family. They're memories of you were too strong. I couldn't block it out so I did what I do best.

I ran away" Edward admitted

"I ran so fast I felt the wind cut through my cheeks. I had to completely shut it off. So I went all the way to Brazil.

I practiced tracking there with a former friend of mine who was a professional at it. I was good at using my time and my thoughts wrapped around the new art of tracking. But everything eventually led back to..you"

Edward moved in a little closer and I didn't react to his movement.

"And then one day.." Edward turned his head to the trees "one day I just broke down. It snapped me like a branch break and I caved into my thoughts of you.

I worried for your health. Your life. How you were you doing.

I worried about what I had done. How you would never forgive me for my mistake. How I would never deserve your forgiveness.

But I got selfish Bella. I got so selfish I had to come back.

I had to see for myself if you were moving on with your life as I had intended. I admit I wasn't going to talk to you or even let you see me. I didn't want to interrupt any progress you had made" Edward says slowly turning to look at me

"I had come to Forks the night of the accident. I had come here" Edward turned to look at the house behind us and I did too.

"I immediately left and was heading to your house, it was a little after dusk and-"

"You didn't see the truck" I say quietly.

Edward looks at me.

"I did. I saw it come but I...I didn't react because I wasn't sure how to..

For the first time my vampire reflexes were clouded by my mind. The force hit me at the head. I felt pain but I also felt loss."

I sigh "Edward.."

"I didn't know what happened until after I woke up and saw you again. And I didn't remember who you were.

Bella, I cannot tell you how sorry I am for doing that to you." Edward says his eyes holding immense anguish.

He cleared his throat before he continued

"When I woke up and the days at Isle Esme. I knew I wasn't myself. It was like I watched myself do and say things I didn't intend to. And I had no control over them.

I was loosing again Bella. In my head I had already lost you.

And I progressively was loosing myself too"

I pulled the blanket over my shoulders as it was getting a little colder outside. Edward noticed and he offered to help me inside.

I refused. I wanted to feel to sit outside and feel the earth beneath me. So Edward disappeared for a second and emerged with another thicker blanket. He draped it on me and settled at the end of my feet on the bench.

"Thanks" I say and the corner of his lips form a small smile.

Edward didn't continue and I was afraid I broke the flow of his dialect so I raised the question.

"You said leaving me wasn't a mistake...the day of-"

"It wasn't a mistake. It was planned. I had given it so much thought and it was done only with a good intention" Edward said looking at me.

"Hurting me was good intention?"

"Time heals all pain, but the danger on your life? I wasn't going to allow the endless possibilities of something like that happening ever again"

I sigh and look away.

"How come you remember the accident?" I say softly.

"Because you were right. I went there, the same place-"

"I was about to hit you." I finished. Edward nodded.

"It was as if I was living the whole thing again. I lost my train of thought, and again I was a minute too late" Edward says leaning down to rest his elbows on his knees.

He hid his face in his palms and tugged at the back of his hair.

"It was inevitable." I whispered

"Regardless, I could have done something" Edward muttered.

"You can't control events that happen to me Edward"

Edward turned his head to look at me.

"You're hurting..because of me" Edward says softly.

I scoff "When am I not?" I say sadly

Edward frowns and looks ahead.

I sigh "Edward..."

"Can I ask you something?" I sit up and get closer to him.

"Anything" he says looking at me.

"You said you were coming back...to see how I was doing. What if, I was doing fine just as you intended for me to?"

"Then I would see it and I would try my best to accept that you are better off without me in your life." He says

I swallow a lump in my throat before I ask the next question.

"What do you think about that now?"

Edward met my eyes and he held them in his gaze.

"You would be...better off without me..." he says slowly getting up and nodding to himself in a way of convincing this reality.

Edward turns to head back into the house and leaves me alone to my thoughts.

I turn and watch the light of the moon reflect in the little pond in the backyard. I hear crickets and little animals running about. The noises are faint but even in all this silence, it existed.

I surrendered myself to the cold night air and wrapped the blanket tighter around my body.

 **DUN DUN**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Just 3 more chapters to the end!**

 **Stay tuned.**


	25. Picnic and Panic

**AN: please don't hate on Edward.**

 **He's got a lot of making up to do.**

 **I couldn't let them get back together like everything is A-Okay in the previous chapter.**

 **He figures it out, just give him some time to do it :p**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Bella POV**

I woke up to warmth. I opened my eyes and moved about the bed. I got to the guest room a little late last night but I knocked off as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I kept replaying everything Edward had said to me. He explained it all. But he never concluded where that left him.

Where it left us.

Even if there was an 'us'

I stretched a little and reached for the side table for support while getting up. School was in two days and I needed to get my physical strength back up to tackle hallways again.

I walked out and headed towards the kitchen. Everyone was there. Carlisle and Esme were by the dining table, Alice was pouring a glass of milk into a cereal bowl, Jasper and Emmett were watching TV and Rosalie had a magazine in hand.

"Good morning!" Alice chirped and I groaned.

"Why so enthusiastic this morning?" I asked

"No reason"

I took the bowl and sat on the stool.

"What time are you dropping me home by Alice?" I ask taking a bite.

Before Alice could respond,

"Would it be alright if I dropped you?" I heard Edwards voice from the doorway and dropped my spoon into the bowl.

I shot Alice a panicked look.

She was looking at Edward.

"I mean I can be an additional hand if you need anything" Edward said looking at me.

Alice turned to me too.

"Uhm.. if Bella wants-"

"Okay" I say and turn to Edward.

His eyes slightly lit up when I said that.

And his lips formed a small smile.

"Okay great, just let me know when you're ready." he says walking out of the kitchen with a weird leap in his step.

Alice sighs and I turn to her.

"What was that about?" I asked

"I'm not sure myself."

I shrugged it off and continued to eat my breakfast.

Once I got done Alice had got me my bag. I thanked each Cullen member individually and hoped to see them again soon.

Edward carried my bag and lead me out to the garage.

"A Mercedes?" I asked as he unlocked the door to a beautiful black Mercedes. I didn't know anything about the s class or g class but I knew a fancy car when I'd see one.

Edward placed my bag in the trunk.

"Uh yeah, replacement for now." He said then helped me by the elbow to the passenger seat.

I got in and Edward went to the drivers seat.

He clicked the button for the garage to open while he started the car.

I don't know if it was just me, but the moment his foot touched the accelerator, there was the slightest jerk.

We were on our way back home driving through the familiar roads. I kept my eyes out the window. There was a tune playing in the background but I couldn't point out where I had heard it before.

Edward was silent as he drove.

I noticed he slowed down a bit when we were crossing the spot of the accident. I turned to look at Edward and I felt his hesitation.

I saw his throat swallow and his jaw clench.

Without moving his eyes off the road I felt Edward's free hand slowly grasp mine.

His cold touch felt so warm suddenly.

I laced my fingers through his and let my thumb lightly stroke the back of his hand.

Edward seemed to relax then as he picked up speed and hit the main road heading back home.

We reached my place quick. Edward still held my hand as he slowly drove upto the driveway. Charlie was already at work so I was okay with having Edward drop me.

He turned the engine off and I was the first to let go of his hand to open the door.

Edward was out in a second helping me as we made our way up the porch.

He left me there to get the keys while he got back to get my bag from the car.

Once we got inside and Edward made sure I was all set he turned to me.

"Thanks" I said softly.

Edward smiled a little "Anytime Bella" he said.

We stood in the foyer slightly awkward. I was expecting Edward to walk back out and leave but he didn't seem to want to go.

"Uhm so...I'm gonna take a shower" I say taking a small step back towards the stairs.

Edward looks at me and nods.

"Bella?" He asks taking one of my hands in his.

His fist completely enclosed my tiny hand. He held it gently.

"Can I...can I take you out tonight?"

"Huh?" Was my reflex response. I wasn't expecting Edward to suddenly want to be so invested in my life but a part of me thought he felt bad about my situation and was trying to make up for it.

"Edward, look I'm not mad at you. Or anything at all. You don't have to...you don't owe me a night out or whatever. I'm alright." I say clearing out the air.

Edward frowns.

"I didn't ask because I was feeling guilty. I asked because..." he placed my palm with his hand on his chest and held my gaze longingly.

"I..I don't know..if that's such a good idea" I say hesitantly.

My hand falls from Edwards chest.

I look at him and he offers me a sad smile.

"Another time then" he says and I nod.

He looks around "Is there anything else I can get for you?" He asks.

"I think I'm good for now, Edward" I say holding onto the staircase railing.

Edward nods and then heads back to the door.

Before he turned the knob he stood a second longer with his back facing me.

I wondered in hope that I would ask him to stay.

I didn't.

He turned the knob and I shut my eyes as I heard the roar of his engine.

But I didn't hear the tires.

I didn't hear the ground quivering beneath the wheels.

I didn't hear the faint crunching of the gravel of the driveway.

And I didn't hear his door shut either.

I walked over to the door and peered through the tiny window by its side.

Edward was bent over, head in his hands, fingers fisting his hair. His long legs were out of the car as he sat sideways hunched over. The door remained open and the car roars faint.

He looked miserable.

My hand slowly reached for the knob. But as it did, Edwards eyes shot up and directly looked at me.

He offered me a small smile but that didn't hide the pain in his eyes.

His legs turned inside his car and the door shut. I watched as he brought the car back to life and smoothly reversed out of the driveway.

The rest of the day went okay. I stayed in bed, read a little, made some lunch, ate alone and by five in the evening it was getting awfully quiet.

I kept the TV on just so it felt like there were people around me. I guess being by myself all this while wasn't fun anymore.

It was frustrating.

By around half past six, I was getting agitated.

It was my last few hours till school and I was cooped up with crutches in my house.

I knew Charlie would be late tonight so I slowly picked up my phone and hit dial on the familiar number.

Two rings and I heard his beautiful voice.

"Bella"

"Are..are you busy?" I asked hesitantly

"Not at all. Is there something I can do for you?" He asked

"Uhm. No nothing, nevermind. I'll talk to you later" I say cancelling the mission I had in mind.

I heard Edward go silent on the phone.

"Edward?" I asked

"Will 15 minutes be enough?" He asked

"15 minutes for?"

"You to get ready" He says hesitantly

I bite down on my lip a little and grit my teeth. The thoughts are spiraling and I'm not sure what I wanted to do for the rest of the night.

But I did call him first.

"Okay.." I say

I hear Edward almost sigh in relief.

He cuts the call and I start to get dressed. My fingers are still in a cast so it's become a real task to wash my face without getting any water near any of my wounds. But I managed to do it.

I wore a dark blue sweater and jeans, sneakers were out of the question since one leg couldn't wear anything so I settled for a flip flop.

Yeah, just one.

Fifteen minutes passed way too quick and I heard the engine of a Mercedes in my driveway.

He was here.

I started to rush and get everything I needed with me. I had left my crutches downstairs and used the stair railing for support.

Now I had to get back down.

I hoped Edward was patient with this process.

I heard the doorbell ring and I slowly took my time to descend the stairs.

I didn't realize I was taking too much time until I heard the bell go off again. Clearly I was slow.

Once I successfully got down I opened the door, his scent slapped me directly in the face. It was musk and vanilla and I couldn't wrap my head around how insanely good he smelled.

Edward had changed, he wore black jeans and a thin grey sweater that fitted his body just right.

He looked like a model, no more than that.

I just couldn't think of adjectives at this point.

"Hi" he said smiling a little

God Bella stop staring.

I mentally slapped myself and fidgeted with the door. I moved to let him in.

I don't know how but the handle of my crutch got jammed with the doorknob and I struggled to let it out while Edward was already making his way in.

"Goddammit" I muttered as I tried to get the door to close and leave my crutch alone. The other one had landed to the ground in the process.

It was a battle now.

I heard Edward's tiny chuckle as he watched and I shot him a glare.

He smiled and without another word I felt Edward reach his arm around my waist and lightly lift me away from the door.

He kept his arm wrapped around me as he held me to his side while his other hand moved the crutch out of the handle.

He held the crutch and then gave it to me. Our bodies were so close. Literally tied at the hip and I looked up at Edward.

Trying to ignore how good it felt for him to hold me I took the crutch from his hand and tried to lean down to get the other one from the floor.

But ofcourse Edward was quicker.

Once I got both crutches make in my control Edward kept his distance from me.

We made our way out and Edward helped me lock up the house.

He waited patiently as I descended the porch and he lightly helped me get into the car.

He was being a real gentleman . Literally.

Once we hit the highway, I was about to initiate a conversation to break the awkward silence but Edward raced me to it.

"I didn't think you'd agree to going out tonight" he said

I watched as he drove keeping his eyes straight on the road.

"I wasn't planning on it.."

"But?"

"I was bored" I said and I heard Edward chuckle.

"And?" He asked.

In all this and I thought Edward had forgotten what I was like.

"And...nothing." I replied softly turning my head towards the window

"Bella.."

"Edward" I said mocking his tone and turning to look at him. He smiled and I did too.

"Besides, where are we going?" I asked watching the street lights fade and forest trees emerge.

"The meadow" he replied casually.

My heart caught in my throat. I felt a rush of panic in my body and I turned to completely look at him.

"The what?!" I asked shocked.

Edward smirked and looked at me briefly before turning his attention back to the road.

I was hyperventilating. No, I was having a full fledged heart attack now.

I felt Edward slow the car and pull over at the side.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asks turning to me.

 _I'm not sure. I don't know. I'm not ready yet._

But none of those words came out.

I felt my eyes well up while my heart raced.

It hit me so hard, the reality hit me harder than anything I ever imagined.

After all the tirelessly painful heartache, he wasn't lying when he said it had all came back.

 _He_

 _Finally_

 _Remembered_.

And I was going to pass out any second now.

"Bella?" Edward asked concern lacing his voice. He leaned over to get my attention.

I looked at him and gulped.

"You remember don't you?" I asked softly.

"Yes, I told you I did.."

He frowned and nodded. He might have

expected me to be happy that he remembered.

But I was scared.

Because Edward knows everything now.

 _Everything_.

I felt his hand hold mine and give it a little tug.

"Bella"

I looked into his beautiful golden eyes and he held my gaze.

"I'm not going anywhere, love" he said slow and soft.

And I felt my heart swell.

 **DUN DUN DUN**

 **NEW CHAPTER IN 2 DAYS**

 **ALREADY HAVE ANOTHER NEW IDEA FOR ANOTHER STORY!!!**

 **Review review review**

 **Stay tuned !**


	26. Her Strength

**AN: I am so sorry for the late update. I'm kinda graduating soon because I'm done with my couple of months of internship work.**

 **So I've been BUSY AS HELL**

 **But regardless**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Stephanie Meyer Owns the lot.**

 **Bella POV**

I think I went deaf.

There was a constant ringing in my ears as the blood rushes to my face.

I could feel the heat radiate and even a little drop of sweat at the nape of my neck.

The ringing was like a heart monitor but at a uniform pitch.

The one that indicated death.

All I could feel was nerves twitching, blood rushing too fast, and ice holding my hand.

I hadn't looked at him nor responded to what he said.

I'm not sure how much time passed.

But it felt like a while.

"Hey.." Edward broke my trance and lightly touched my cheek with the back of his index finger.

And that's when I looked at him.

He gave me a small comforting smile and let go of my hand to return to the steering wheel.

"Bella.. I can turn back and-"

"Drive" I commanded and I heard the car come back alive.

We were back on the road towards the meadow. The music was turned off, the windows slightly lowered to let the wind cut through and complete silence between us.

I kept my eyes focused at the passing trees and the roadway on my side of the window. I didn't turn to look at Edward even once.

But I felt him.

I felt how tensed he had suddenly become. Felt how fear had washed through him as his leg would slow down on the accelerator nervously.

He was second guessing this plan.

He still drove silent as ever. I almost forgot Edward didn't breathe because only my quiet breath filled the air.

With him in the confined space of the car, I still felt an odd sense of loneliness.

Maybe it was the tremendous amount of thoughts running through my mind.

The extent to what Edward remembered had suddenly morphed into a fear I didn't know existed.

A fear I wasn't sure how to face.

And eventually I heard the acceleration slow down and the press of the brakes ever so light.

We were here. Even in the dark I could see what the path looked like. I remembered it better than Edward probably.

I let the seatbelt snap open and got the door for myself, I held my crutches and sturdied myself on the uneven ground. Edward hadn't moved an inch. I didn't think he would come along.

I didn't ask either.

I watched as the car headlights turned off and the engine noise fade out.

Edward's door opened and I heard his shoes crunch the tiny dried leaves beneath him. I faced the pathway knowing exactly which tree to take the turns at and which branches to duck under.

And so I started walking towards it. More like stumbling since the crutches found it difficult to get a grip.

Edward quietly followed.

We walked for a while, silence embracing us. The trees blew quietly and the only sound was our feet crushing the leaves and dirt beneath us.

I kept glancing back to see if Edward was still there. And he was, he kept two giant steps of distance from me but every time I had a tiny slip or the crutch wouldn't sink into the ground I knew Edward had inched closer to me.

We had finally reached. The grass had grown, almost up till my knee. I let go of the crutches and heard them land with a silent thud. The meadow clearing was even more beautiful than I remembered.

I bent down and let the grass blades tickle my palm. I smiled a little to myself.

I slowly sunk to the meadow floor completely surrounded by the tall grass. It smelled divine, small pockets of flowers were sprouting and the trees above had cleared giving direct access to the sky above.

I felt a shuffle of movement and noticed Edward has sat down too next to me.

He was looking up at the sky and I looked at him.

"How long has it been since you were last here?" I asked him softly.

Without turning his head "Months" he replied

"It looks so different but.."

"It's the same" he completed and I nodded and smiled lightly. Edward turned to look at me.

"It's absolutely beautiful now" I said playing with the grass.

Edward sighed "It really is" he said with a slight gaze in my direction.

It got eerily quiet. Edward and I just kept looking around and admiring the little details of the meadow. The sky held a few stars and I would glance up and admire them too.

I turned to look at Edward and his eyes caught mine immediately. I didn't turn away, I shuffled slightly closer and Edward hesitantly rested his arm on the grass just behind my back.

Without a second thought I slowly tilted my head and lay it on his shoulder. It was hard and cold but it felt right.

The smell of the fabric of his sweater and of him intoxicated me. I let myself take in a deep breath and turned my head a little towards his neck.

I heard him chuckle low.

"Bella stop sniffing me" he said and I retreated my head back a little to look at him.

"Then stop smelling so good all the time" I simply replied. He shot me a crooked smile and his bright teeth were blinding me.

I let my hand touch the corner of his lip and I regretted it immediately.

Edward shook his head away from my fingers and the feeling of rejection washed over me.

I bit my lip and made my move away from him.

But his hand behind my back was now at my side and he wrapped it around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I looked at him.

His eyes squinted a little and he gave me a small grin.

"Start over" he said softly

I frowned.

"Can we start over?" He asked hesitantly.

"Start over..everything?" I asked gulping

He nodded and concern laced his eyes. He was asking my opinion.

I shook my head "no" I said.

" I don't want to start over. I don't want to erase everything we've been through and pretend it never happened. I can't do that. I need to remember, I need to grow from this." I say.

I found Edward smiling.

"You've always surprised me. The strength you have in yourself is one of the many things I admire about you Bella."

I looked as Edward continued

"I was falling apart.. I was breaking from the inside and you stayed so strong. For me, for yourself.. when I couldn't hold onto you. You held on regardless...

Edward leaned closer

And you're still holding on so tight.."

I noticed my hand had wound around and held Edward's shirt tight at his back.

I looked at him

"So are you.." I whispered and Edward's grip around me tightened slightly.

He nodded.

"Why are we..after everything" I asked

He sighed "I'll never completely understand this"

His other hand came up and he caressed my cheek lightly.

"I would never want to understand it. I just want it" he said

I felt my throat clench and my eyes were welling up a little.

Edward caught my gaze and held it.

"Give me a chance, I'll do whatever it takes to fix everything. I know I can't take away all the pain I've caused you, but I need you to let me in. I need to see the broken pieces, please Bella let me.." He said as his voice slightly broke.

I felt tears run down my cheek.

Edward's forehead touched mine and he wiped my tears with his thumb.

"You were there for me during the hardest parts of my existence. I don't have enough words to tell you how grateful I am for all that you've done and endured.

I went through emotions and memories and things I hadn't experienced in a long time. I went through the feeling of being lost and loosing at the same time

And everyday I felt hollow inside, everyday I was failing...

but you..you were hope Bella.

You've always been hope for me. And I'm strong enough to hold onto hope for as long as it'll have me."

My hands went around Edward and my head ducked into the crook of his neck. I was shaking, I was sobbing, I was a mess.

Edward pulled me closer and god it felt good to be in his arms.

His embrace was protective and comforting. It was cold and warm. It was strong and gentle.

It was exactly where I was meant to be.

I pulled back to look at him. His eyes held anguish and hurt.

I wiped at my eyes and touched the corner of his lip again.

He smiled and I traced his perfect lip with my finger.

I sighed

Edward eyebrows creased a little.

"I want to show you something" he said and effortlessly got up carrying me along with him.

I was a little surprised at the sudden change of mood.

"What? Now?" I asked and he nodded.

I was expecting him to put me down but he didn't.

"I can walk" I say and Edward reaches down to get my crutches before continuing to walk back to the path from where we came.

I snapped my fingers in his face and tugged at his hair at the back of his neck.

"I. Can. Walk." I say

He chuckles.

"You can, but when was the last time we ran?"

And before I know it I feel the gush of wind in my hair. I turn my face into Edward's chest as he's running.

I haven't felt this way in so long. I can feel the air around me move so fast, I peek and look behind Edward and see the trees disappear quickly. Blood rushes through my body and my heart rate picks up. The adrenaline boosts its way up as well.

It was exhilarating. Even if I wasn't the one running.

Edward started to slow down and we eventually reached the car. He helped me in and then got into the drivers seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking at him.

He took my hand in his and dropped a soft kiss at the back of my hand.

"Home" he said as he hit the accelerator.

 **PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIW**


	27. Forgiven

**AN: The final lap.**

 **SMeyer owns the lot.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Bella POV**

We reached the Cullen house quite quickly. I noticed quicker than usual, with Edward's rash driving back in place.

Once he parked in the driveway I also noticed all the lights of the house were off.

"Where is everyone?" I asked looking at him as he turned the car off.

"Out hunting" he said and opened his door. He came around and opened my door helping me out.

Edward held my hand tight and held the crutches too.

But he let go as soon as I was stable enough to walk on my own.

It was nice he respected my space.

Edward knew not to overstep. Especially now that our situation was more fragile than ever.

I didn't take him back.

He didn't get an answer from me.

And for some reason I knew I shouldn't give Edward an answer immediately.

For what it's worth, and for everything he's said.

Time will really heal us.

So we walked quietly back into the house.

Edward led me down the hallway and I already guessed he was going to show me what was opposite the library. The locked door.

Part of me was curious and the other part a little nervous. There was a reason why Edward kept that room locked. And for him to show me meant he was letting whatever guard he had down.

He reached in his pocket and took out a key.

I reached my hand to his and stopped him.

Edward frowned at me.

"Are you sure?" I asked him quietly.

I knew what Edward was doing. After everything we've been through he was showing me himself.

No filters, no embedded external thoughts, just him and all of him.

His frown smoothened out and he smiled.

"I'm sure." He said as my hand retreated and he proceeded to unlock the massive bolt on the door.

Edward opened the door wide and stepped to the side.

He wanted me to enter first. So I stumbled a little and walked in.

I literally gasped.

Floor to ceiling height glass, a beautiful delicate chandelier with hanging crystals in the middle of the bright white ceiling, white marble on the floor, an absolutely breathtaking photograph of the family by one of the walls.

A rounded chaise lounge on one side and a white sofa with a gold throw blanket on the other side.

And in the center sat the most pristine looking, elegant grand piano I had ever seen in my life.

It was a masterpiece.

I trudged forward into the room and walked directly towards the piano.

I let my finger touch the rim of the lid and not a spec of dust.

The finish was so clean and exquisite, I never knew I would find an object this attractive.

I smiled to myself.

This was Edward's most prized possession. This room was Edward's sanctuary like Esme had made hers back at Isle Esme.

I was wrong about the whole house.

Edward was never the type to claim much, all he needed was a few things he loved all in one place.

I looked at the photograph on the wall.

Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper , Rosalie and Emmett all smiling along with Edward.

He was nothing without them.

And I could only imagine how much he went through when he left them as well.

I turned to look at Edward who was still by the door frame. He hadn't taken a single step in.

When he caught my gaze he offered me a small smile. Hesitant, but more like he was afraid.

"Edward..it's..I don't have words." I said as I turned and started walking back towards him.

The crutches made tiny thuds on the marble flooring.

Edward stopped me halfway and entered.

He closed the door and walked past me to the piano.

I saw him take the lid off and crack his knuckles.

I moved a little to the side and saw his face scrunched up in complete concentration. Edward's jaw clenched and his cheekbones struck out.

His fingers danced on the keys but he never pushed them.

His head slowly turned to me.

"Bella?"

I walked a little closer to him.

He tapped the tiny space next to him and I kept the crutches down at my feet and slowly hopped my way over to the seat.

I slid in next to Edward and watched him.

He went back to his trance.

"This ones for you" he said softly before his fingers started dancing with the keys and a beautiful melody rung in my ears.

 _A very familiar beautiful melody._

I listened as I constantly sung the tune in my head as Edward played it.

I kept my eyes on his fingers and how every key was delicately touched.

Edward was playing again.

I choked up a little. This was his breakthrough.

I heard the melody slowly come to an end with a different melody looped into it.

Edward looked at me.

I swallowed hard.

"So..I guess I finally got around to finishing it." He said

"You never forgot how to play.." I whispered

Edward nodded slowly.

"Somethings you just don't forget.." he said looking at me.

I felt my heart race a little.

Edward turned back to the keys.

"I was just stubborn, I thought I couldn't do it, I thought I wasn't meant to play anymore after the accident.

But I realized I had just forgotten how much I loved playing in the first place. How the music would make me feel..alive in a way I've never felt before.

I knew I had to get back to it. To finish it, it was the one thing I wanted to do for you.

I wanted to finish the piece" Edward said glancing at me.

"It's perfect." I said

Edward chuckled lightly.

"What?"

He turned completely to face me.

"It's not perfect, it has flaws, it has a few notes that don't resonate with the rest, it has made so many mistakes that have changed its course, it's not the same as the first time you heard it...but it's still your lullaby"

I knew Edward wasn't talking about the melody anymore.

I smiled and took his hand.

"I need to tell you something" I say softly because I know this will be hard on Edward and harder on me.

Edward encouraged me to continue. I shifted my gaze from him to the keys because being the coward I knew I couldn't look at him while saying this.

"We've been through so much, and part of all this I've learnt a few lessons.

I don't blame you Edward, I never have nor will I ever blame you. I'm doing this for me and I thin-"

Edward's finger touched my lip and I looked at him.

He held the most genuine smile and I couldn't help melting at that point.

"You don't have to explain anything. I know what I've done. I know I've hurt you. I don't expect you to take me as I am now because I'm still flawed.

I have a lot of work to do on myself and I understand that forgiveness isn't something I can get whenever I want it.

Bella,

I've let you down more than once. And no amount of apologies will ever replace the pain I have caused you.

It kills me that I hurt you this way.

You didn't deserve it, you're too good for me Bella

You've always been.

I understand that

And I respect you.

I want to be a better person for you. Someone you really deserve.

I'll give you the space and time as much as you need it and when you're ready, I'll be right here. I will be that person for you and I promise to keep us together for as long as you would want me to. Until then..."

Edward leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I'll just be Bella's Edward" he whispered and I let a tiny tear run down my cheek.

And not the other way around.

Edward caught the tear with his thumb.

"You're so beautiful" he said looking at me.

I laughed and nudged his forehead with mine.

I was sure my nose and cheeks were red. Edward may have gotten his memory back but the boy was still clearly blind.

He sighed and pulled back a little.

I held his hand on my cheek.

"Wait.."

He let his other hand tuck a piece of my hair behind my ear.

He waited for me to say something.

I closed my eyes and let the feeling of Edward's cold hand caress my cheek. I didn't want to move.

For right now, the moment was everything to me.

Months of not having Edward and weeks of going through so much,

I felt his strong hand on my cheek

And immediately knew, the struggle was worth it.

I opened my eyes and Edward had a worried expression on his face.

I smiled and he smiled back.

"So where from here?" I asked and he slowly got up helping me along with him.

"Well I should take you home.."

I sighed and leaned closer to Edward. I wrapped my arms around his waist and let my head rest on his chest.

He was surprised a little bit I felt his arms come around and pull me closer.

"I am home" I whispered and I felt Edward shift a little.

I turned to look up at him and his face was turned to the side away from me.

I could have sworn I saw his eyes glisten.

"Edward?" I tried to look at him but he kept his jawline towards me and struggled to get something with his other hand.

I reached up and held his chin and turned his face toward me.

Edward's eyes were glistening.

"Are you crying?" I asked

He shrugged it off "What? No Bella I have something in my eye, I'm trying to-"

He tried rubbing it off with his hand.

"Edward. Look at me" I said and he did.

"I'm sorry" he apologized and I leaned in and placed a small kiss at the side of his mouth.

Edward smiled against my lips as I touched his and I can't deny it was the best feeling in the world.

We didn't kiss.

But god I wanted to.

Once Edward locked up the house we headed back to the car.

He drove with our hands unconnected but close enough that I could feel his touch.

He played some Clair de lune and I relaxed into the seat.

In a long time I was finally content with where I was.

I had the family I loved so much back in my life.

School was starting tomorrow and I wouldn't be aimlessly dragging myself anymore

I was happy and curious about what the future had in store for me

And,

I glanced over and looked at Edward.

Through it all,

I had another chance at love.

I smiled to myself.

We had reached my house and Edward helped me upto the porch. Charlie's cruiser wasn't there so he wasn't home yet.

Once I unlocked the door,

"I'll pick you up at 8" Edward said

"What?" I asked

"To drive you to school?, I'll be here at 8"

"Charlie will shoot you through the door" I said and Edward laughed.

"I mean there is the window.." I suggested and I saw Edward bite down on his lip a little.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he said and walked down the porch stairs.

"Edward?" I called and he turned around.

"Hmm?"

"Edward's Bella." I corrected and Edward held his chest where his heart would be and pretended to be struck while laughing.

I blushed.

He turned his back to me and returned to the car waving once from behind.

I waved too.

A couple of minutes passed by,

I turned around and returned to the key fidgeting with it.

His engine didn't start.

My key didn't turn.

I heard his car door open and his footsteps run towards me.

I turned around and Edward's lips met mine.

His arms came around my waist and he kissed me with everything he had.

He was gentle and passionate. His lips moved against mine with perfect rhythm and I reached up to tangle my fingers in his hair.

I pulled him close against me but I needed to get closer.

Edward almost lifted me off the ground and held my face as he kissed me.

I took his bottom lip between my teeth and tugged it and I heard a low growl escape from Edward's chest.

I let my hand reach down his neck and inside the collar of his sweater. Edward's cold skin felt so good I craved more of it.

But he was the first to pull back.

"No no no don't stop" I pleaded and Edward kissed me again lightly.

"Keep that window open" he said before letting me go and walking back to his car.

I watched as he drove away before entering the house.

A small smile played on my lips.

He was really good at getting forgiven, because clearly Edward Cullen always wins.

And I touched my chest,

It would always be him and I was more than okay with it.

 **Epilogue to follow!**

 **Please review review review**


	28. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **Three weeks later**

I rang the doorbell twice. Was nobody home?

"Bella!" Alice chimed and hugged me.

"Did you guys go deaf?" I asked and she poked me in the ribs.

"I was busy!" Alice said and I smiled.

"Where is he? He was supposed to drop me to school. I'm still a cripple and late and probably going to get detention" I say and Alice shuts her ears.

"He's in his room" she said pointing up and then disappearing into the kitchen.

I groan and make my way up the stairs. The cast has progressed to a more bandage type now and I can walk with a bit more ease. The crutches left me a week ago and I finally don't have excess baggage.

I pushed Edward's door open and he was mid way changing into a T-shirt.

I turned around quickly and covered my eyes.

"Seriously? You have to be half naked when I come inside? Besides you're super late today. I had to struggle to drive the truck all the way here to get you to drive me to school. Do you have any idea how ridiculous that even sounds, well you would if you weren't so busy all the time.." I rant and then turn to look at Edward

He has a puzzled expression and his chest is bare while his T-shirt rests at his wrists. His shoulders are so defined and his arms are so muscular.

The last time I kissed Edward was three weeks ago. Since then we've been keeping this connection very friendly and minimal intimacy to benefit ourselves for a healthier relationship.

But when he's standing there shirtless I'm not sure if I want to strangle him or assault him.

I cross my arms and glare at him.

"Do you have nothing to say for yourself?"

He frowns

"I'm sorry, I was just changing clearly before you barged into my room" lifting his wrist to show me his T-shirt.

"And besides who even are you and how did you get into my house?" He asks and I look at him shocked.

My heart thuds loud in my chest and I see Edward's expression. He looks serious and I'm hearing a loud voice in my ahead screaming 'not again, not again'

"I..I Uhm.." I wasn't sure how to respond.

I was panicking. Where the hell was Alice. I debated running out the door but that would do no good for my foot.

I took a step back and Edward broke into a beautiful smile. He started chuckling and then walked towards me.

I punched him in his perfect chest and he raised his arms and encircled me and held me to him.

"Asshole" I said and tried to get out of his grip.

He laughed harder and I stepped on his foot.

He raised his eyebrow at me "Really?"

I tried to punch him in his stupid perfect sculptured jaw.

"Bella stop trying to hurt yourself" Edward said holding me closer to his body.

It was cold, rock hard and smooth. And I wanted to kiss every inch of it.

Stop it Bella, I mentally slapped myself.

Edward leaned down to catch my gaze.

"It was a joke" he said and I kept my arms crossed against his chest

"Wasn't funny" I said and he kissed my nose.

I looked at him and frowned. "We're supposed to keep distance remember?"

Edward just held my gaze and didn't reply.

I snapped my finger in his face "Earth to Edward"

His lips twitched a small smile and he sighed

"I love you..."

I felt my heart explode. Literally felt my insides ignite.

"W-what did you say?" I asked and Edward smiled wider.

"You heard me" he said placing his forehead on mine.

"Say it again" I whispered

"Nope" he says with a little laugh.

I close my eyes and rest my forehead on Edward's chin. His lips are in my hair.

He holds me like that for a while.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?" He asks as he's rocking us slowly side to side while a faint tune plays in the background.

"I'm late for school" I say

"Should I let go then?" He asks

I wrap my arms around Edward and hold him tight.

"Don't ever" I say and Edward's T-shirt falls to the floor.

His arms completely embrace me and he gently lifts me off the ground.

I feel my back land on the soft comforter and Edward's body pressed against me.

God I was lucky.

I ran my fingers in Edward's hair and played with the little strand that sat on his forehead.

Edward sighed.

"What is it?" I asked and he kissed my lips quickly.

"The devil's here" he said getting up and grabbing the shirt before Alice opened the door and looked at us.

She headed towards me and helped me get up.

"You are not wearing that to school"

I sighed "Alice I'm already late"

She didn't listen as she dragged me with one hand out of Edward's room.

Edward chuckled and I turned back to look at him while she was dragging me away.

I mouthed 'save me' to him

He smiled and said 'I love you'

 **Thankyou all so much for sticking around for this story**

 **It was my first ever FANFICTION**

 **And I'm so glad of the journey I took on this platform.**

 **My inspiration to write more has just boosted up thanks to all your wonderful reviews and critics.**

 **A new story will be coming up shortly and I figured I would lend you in a small summary of it.**

 **Thankyou again for everything!**

 **Much love.**

 **NEW STORY SNEAK PEAK**

 **"So here I was, stuck on a 17 hour flight with the one person I loathed, Edward Cullen.**

 **A hijack would have been better." I groaned.**

 **"You look like you're going to be sick" he seethed.**

 **"Yeah I'm already sick of having to sit next to you during this flight"**

 **"Technically you took my seat." He said**

 **I ignored him and looked out the window as the plane started to move.**

 **This was going to be one hell of a journey.**

 **THANKS AND STAY TUNED!!!**


End file.
